


That Last Dear Duty to Fulfil

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Literary References & Allusions, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 《最終的高貴職責》ケイダジ系列長文第二部，又稱為遠距離戀人系列。本文為日本ACG作品《少女與戰車》延伸之百合向中文同人創作，2016.7.29由faith在個人噗浪與百合會論壇發表連載，主要配對是桑德斯大學附屬高中的隊長凱伊與聖葛羅莉安娜女子學院的隊長大吉嶺(ケイダジ/美英)。





	1. That Last Dear Duty to Fulfil

**Author's Note:**

> 本短篇跟另一篇的短篇樓嚴格來說沒什麼關係，所以另開一樓。  
> 唯一有關的大概是軍牌跟很喜歡凱伊的大吉嶺吧。

 

──全國戰車道錦標賽第一輪結束了。  
桑德斯大學附屬高中V.S.大洗女子，後者以漂亮的一彈取得勝利。  
縱使礙於規則在日本賽事中少有佳績，但戰車數量與後勤資源豐富，人才輩出，多年來仍被視為強校之一的桑德斯附中，總是準備充足、隊形完美地應戰，應該無論如何也料想不到，居然會在第一輪就嘆息歸艦吧。  
而且，還是輸給根本沒聽過的鄉下學校。  
儘管如此，三年級的隊長依然爽快接受結果，並大方給予祝福，觀眾不僅目睹一場優秀比賽，也確切體會戰車道的真諦，在堅持公平公正的道路上，只要不強迫任何人為勝利犧牲，對於失敗就絕不後悔。

 

於是響起熱切鼓掌。  
蔓延十幾分鐘，連綿不絕的應援。  
一旁觀戰的大吉嶺微笑闔眼，聆聽掌聲裡的歡呼和笑意。  
有多久沒遇過這種場面呢？落敗方抬頭挺胸，必須一分勝負的賽場上，無絲毫悔恨殘留，就連挑戰成功的大洗女子隊長，那張稚嫩笑臉看起來也像心有所感。  
只是一場比賽，只是說過一次話，輕易被感染由衷的希望和光輝。  
不愧是、那個人呢。

 

「……原以為是不講格調的學校，沒想到竟有如此人物。」坐在旁邊的白毫，跟可愛嬌小的外表有別，給予評價總是不留情面，但此時亦驚豔不已。「真是場好比試，大吉嶺大人。」  
大吉嶺不改唇邊的笑，和緩說：「有聽過這句話嗎？自重、自覺、自制，此三者可引致生命的崇高境域。」  
「是丁尼生呢。」  
「不愧是白毫。」對後輩的通曉事理，大吉嶺永遠不吝讚譽，她站起身，撥順乾淨無污的裙擺。「走吧，我引荐妳認識桑德斯的隊長。作為下期聖葛羅莉安娜的領導者，多多接觸具有高尚風範的人物，才能為自己開拓視野。」  
「大吉嶺大人要親自引荐嗎？」橙黃白毫既開心又訝異。崇敬的這位閣下認識不少位高權重的對象，卻鮮少開口介紹，更遑論給出必須認識的建議，畢竟那些人總會主動靠來攀親帶故，很容易就能了解對方底細。

 

另一邊，跟大洗女子的隊長握手致意後，凱伊正要走回戰車營地安排回艦事宜，途中，一抹藍色身影悄悄出現身側。  
那是雙手放在背後的大吉嶺。看來愜意悠閒，淺笑依依的精緻臉龐，與那頭白金似的髮極為相稱，她就像只是散步時自然而然走來這裡，反而讓凱伊覺得有些好笑，愛面子的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，絕不會直接表露徇私偏愛的缺點。  
旁邊則站著最近隨她出現於各場合的小後輩，表情緊張羞赧。  
「Hello，」凱伊揚起燦若陽光的笑。「好久不見。」  
「好久不見，有半年了呢。」大吉嶺語氣輕柔，唇邊的笑斂下些許。  
「是啊。」凱伊沒有多說什麼，凝視那雙紺碧的眼，微微點頭。  
詳細期間無須計算，因為每日流逝都未曾忘懷。  
在某段如今回想起來、仍能感受到肌膚觸感和身體熱度的日子過後，她們都突然變得很忙碌，鍛鍊拔擢的後輩，制定將來的比賽策略，改裝新的炮台系統，還有計畫高中畢業後的進向。  
兩人位於海的另一邊，有時就連抬頭也望不到相連的藍空。

 

「介紹後輩給凱伊さん認識吧。」大吉嶺一手放在橙黃白毫身後，輕笑道：「又一位對桑德斯不文明風氣改觀的聖葛羅莉安娜學生哦，她叫橙黃白毫。」  
「大吉嶺大人……！」紅起臉，橙黃白毫看了愛開玩笑的隊長一眼。「我沒有說不文明。」  
凱伊哈哈大笑，親切地拍拍她的肩膀。「Don’t mind。」  
原以為是過於開朗所以會力道粗魯的人，沒想到放在肩膀的手溫柔地不可思議。橙黃白毫不禁仰頭望著凱伊，看到被太陽照亮的暗金捲髮，健康細緻的膚色，以及一雙友善真摯的藍眼。  
宛若地球誕生之色，真美麗的人呢。她心想，雖然偶爾看著不說話的大吉嶺大人──只限於不說話的時候──也會打心底讚嘆人類所能繼承的美感，但眼前的桑德斯隊長又不太一樣。  
不僅散發魅力獨具的風範，更能讓身邊每人如沐春風，具有天之驕子的強烈特質，在比賽和交談時卻充滿如水的溫和氣氛，無半點令人厭惡的張狂。  
難怪會是大吉嶺大人想要引荐的人物。橙黃白毫彎腰行禮，真誠地說：「初次見面，您好，凱伊さん。」  
「Nice to meet you, too.」凱伊伸出右手，等對方與自己平等相握後，繼續道：「也許下次見面就是我的後輩與妳對戰了，可千萬別手下留情。」  
「是的。」  
「白毫的話不用擔心，這孩子向來致力於追求勝利。」大吉嶺語氣慢悠悠的，讓人聯想到飛在風中的鳥。「妳的後輩倒是需要少惹點麻煩。」  
「All is fair in love and war──這不是妳的口頭禪嗎？」  
「制定一個無法掌控的計畫，並非我的喜好。」  
凱伊無奈地揚起苦笑。「不得不說，現在的孩子很聰明，太聰明了。」  
「但是，既然有妳的引導，那樣的孩子也一定會走在正道上，不要緊。」  
「哦？妳在誇獎我嗎？可以再多說一點，我很喜歡聽。」  
「沒有了，就這樣。」

 

站在一旁的橙黃白毫，安靜觀察兩位隊長的相處，儘管沒有往彼此站得特別近，中間甚至隔著有禮的距離，但無論是表情或口氣──特別是大吉嶺大人，即使靈魂沈浸在品茗紅茶的時光中，也從沒見過如此放鬆的神情──她們感覺非常親暱，說著旁人難以聽明的弦外之音，間或參雜感情良好沒有太大意義的閒聊。

 

真好奇兩人認識多久了？  
回去問問阿薩姆大人吧，身為情報通的阿薩姆大人肯定有答案。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

午後回飯店，尚未洗澡的凱伊一屁股坐在床上，沒人盯著就會有些懶散，邊吃服務生送來的三明治，邊瀏覽放置大腿的平板電腦，鑽研今日比賽的種種失誤。  
已經沒有時間。  
快要畢業，能再帶領桑德斯的機會屈指可數，最後甚至也沒取得勝利，所以唯一能留下的，只剩下更好的計策，更完美的練習計畫，更深入的情報解析……她的知識和經驗，可以的話，全都想留給大家。  
留給後輩更有希望的未來。  
“妳這種大姊姊性格會很辛苦啊。”  
直美以前就說過。但沒辦法，誰叫她是全能捐贈者的O型血呢？凱伊聳聳肩，世上總會有我為人人的傢伙，在能力所及之處，盡量提供幫助，只要是好事，就該比任何人更快去做。  
不認為有需要修正自己的人生哲學。

 

就在凱伊咬下最後一口三明治時，門鈴響了。  
是服務生嗎……？  
她疑惑地站起，攏開肩膀的髮，不疑有他地打開門。「……啊、是妳？」  
意外的對象，站在從未想過會有她存在的門前。  
「不歡迎我嗎？」右手環著腰際，左手輕放手臂，站姿優雅一如美人雕像，渾身標誌“叫我大吉嶺大人”的高傲女性挑起眉，語帶挑釁。  
「只是沒想到妳會來，不用跟聖葛羅莉安娜的客機回艦嗎？」  
凱伊敞開門，引領客人進房來坐，但對方反手關上門後，驕傲地站在門前，毫無動靜。  
「還有一點時間，想說是不是該來安慰妳。」  
「不是特別來見我？」凱伊笑了，雙手越過大吉嶺的肩膀，掌心壓在身後門板，額頭向前與她輕貼。這顯然不是人前稍帶距離感的普通朋友相處方式，而自己也用著普通朋友聽不到的低柔嗓音，輕啞嘆息。「……謝謝妳來這一趟。」  
我想妳了。  
她靠在大吉嶺的耳邊說。  
真是、太久沒見。

 

感覺到一手輕撫後腦杓，那是即便閉上眼也能分辨的觸感，彷彿連指尖也飄散紅茶的氣息。  
凱伊終於忍不住，將大吉嶺緊緊抱入懷裡。  
「如果是因為輸了就想撒嬌，我可不會理妳哦。」  
聲音清澈而柔美，涼滑的頰撫貼凱伊的臉，動作如無害小動物。  
輕拍背後的手跟嘴中的嚴厲台詞迥然矛盾。  
凱伊親了大吉嶺的臉頰一下，蜻蜓點水，鼻尖眷戀地劃著眼簾。「回去還有得忙呢，讓我補充一下大吉嶺素吧。」  
「凱伊さん，」被形容成維他命的人，表情既認真又嚴肅，眸中笑意卻能溢出眼角。「如果這個世上真有大吉嶺素，妳以為自己能夠獨占嗎？」  
「桑德斯永遠獨占最好的資源。」凱伊就像平日的凱伊，饒有自信。  
她湊向前，讓兩人唇瓣終能相會。  
幾秒後，吐息縈繞雙重熱度，原本輕撫凱伊的背、像媽媽般包容沮喪的手，轉為微緊地親密回抱。  
吻的過程加深力道，不再保留給予外人觀察的空隙，重疊軀體弄皺了藍色毛衣。  
等凱伊稍微拉開距離，一邊喘氣，一邊想說點什麼，但這次換大吉嶺向前，以吻噤聲，她的手捏住桑德斯的夾克下擺，將修長卻緊繃的身軀更往自己拉近。  
總是被主人無視拉鍊功能而大開的外套，提供良好的進攻支柱。  
「唔……wait、暫停暫停！」凱伊偏頭看她，臉龐脹紅，今天是相當熱情的大吉嶺呢。「我們……沒有時間吧？妳不是要搭機回去？」  
「我說謊了。」大吉嶺嘆口氣，對罕有的逢瀨──熱戀中的密會──卻如此不解風情，這個人果然還是必須多多學習文明。「跟白毫交代過，有事得與桑德斯的隊長討論，明天才會歸艦，希望有很多航空器的桑德斯能借我一臺回家呢。」  
凱伊在微楞過後，整張臉都因喜悅而笑開，雙眼發出感情豐沛的輝芒。  
「Yes！」她樂極高呼，突然攔腰橫抱起大吉嶺，在對方驚訝的低叫中親了她的唇，發出“波”一聲的奇妙聲響。

 

「等、等等──」這次換大吉嶺想要暫停了，因為她被整個丟往床上，雖然桑德斯下榻的飯店床舖絕對舒適柔軟，但突如其來的野蠻行為還是讓髮型變得有些凌亂，幾絲鬢髮落在頰邊。  
凱伊伏在大吉嶺身上，笑著親親小巧鼻尖。  
最喜歡弄皺她的衣服、弄亂她的髮型、讓她露出平日別人絕看不到的樣子。  
「我喜歡妳，大吉嶺。」凱伊繼續親著身下女性白淨的臉，軟膩溫滑的唇，這兩者從未拒絕過她。「最喜歡、最喜歡了！The best girlfriend！」  
已經掙脫不開，大吉嶺認命地嘆氣。當凱伊進入這種開心至極的狀態時，是很難被說服的，而且，總是因為她的可愛模樣而心軟的自己，也沒有資格說服她。  
「妳呢？過不久也需要歸艦吧……？」  
大吉嶺抱住凱伊的腰際，臉埋入豐滿胸前，軟軟小小的聲音悶在溫熱中。有很多話說不出口，但她也是，捨不得就此分離。  
想再多聽聽這道乾淨迷人的聲音，聽它喊出自己的名字，在親熱時，在快樂時。  
大吉嶺一直是凱伊所喊出、最初和最後的名字。  
儘管必須回到天各一方，海的另一個盡頭，但在那之前……在軟弱和猶豫不決之人的眼中，任何事情看起來都不會成功──華特‧司各特如是說。  
「不要緊，我自己有小飛機。」桑德斯的隊長，說出符合桑德斯文化的宣言。  
「真希望妳的財富，能用在世界和平之類的地方呢。」  
「我會的。」  
凱伊雖是笑嘻嘻回應，但大吉嶺覺得，以此人熱於助人的心志，或許根本不是需要再由她提醒的事。  
想到這裡，不禁伸出手，指尖撫劃凱伊的眼角，沿著頰邊，來到秀致輪廓的下巴。  
她用手肘撐起上半身，仰頭送上一吻。  
如果有誰能把大吉嶺一把丟在床上，弄亂她常保整齊的儀容，最後還能得到滿懷情愛的吻……那麼，肯定只有這個人了。  
這個野蠻人。

 

「……我的野蠻人，」被對方的吻惹得發癢輕笑，大吉嶺微側過頭，讓位於上方開始親暱互動的凱伊，能更方便攻佔自己的頸項。「行為粗魯不要緊，但衛生習慣要好，妳還沒洗澡吧？」  
「我不會用手碰妳。」凱伊正經地承諾，卻說出讓人一頭霧水的話。  
大吉嶺來不及發問，已透過身體深刻體會對方涵義。  
凱伊的頭往下，雙手探入毛衣制服內，純熟地將襯衫從黑色短裙中掏出。她的吻來到敏感小腹，大拇指劃著肚臍周圍，讓大吉嶺癢得抬起一腿，腳底踩踏床舖。  
「我不會弄髒妳。」  
持續呢喃誓言，一手解開大吉嶺的學生裙，同色底褲被黑色褲襪包裹，凱伊輕輕親了誘人凹下的股間，其中是微突骨架，私密處的弧形由於纖細而更是明顯。  
大吉嶺微咬下唇，大概明白伏在上方、掌控主導權的對方想做什麼，連衣服都還未卸除就想兩身交疊，被說不出的渴望驅使得顧不了羞恥心，但長時間分離再也抵擋不住能儘快獲得滿足的誘惑。  
凱伊那雙長繭的手來到腰背，毫不費力抬起她，細嫩肌膚被繭觸得有些疼，卻更是刺激興奮。大吉嶺根本不知道褲襪何時被脫下，等被自己的曖昧嗚鳴驚得回神時，已經看到那顆金色的頭佔據兩腿間。  
自然捲的長髮，柔柔散在被汗水沾濕的大腿上，有力的背肌線條透過夾克外套依然明顯，蟄伏於腿間的凱伊，幾乎像一頭狂野危險的金色獅子，代表著力量與自信。  
大吉嶺無法對眼前這幕移開視線，也不想移開，她向來知道自己是個好勝且好戰的人，病態地憧憬“強壯”這個概念，所以不管再怎麼弱小的學校也會接受練習戰邀請，對不同的人們展示各式各樣的強韌神往不已，但只有凱伊能讓她有被徹底擄獲的危機感，無路可逃。  
特別是在親密時，在床上氣息相纏時，想起躺在蜘蛛網中的獵物，只能眼睜睜等待她的命運和結束。不同的是，這片網過於溫柔，寧願被擷取力量而軟弱，也不願狠心切斷，無法轉身離開。

 

感覺到舌尖舔舐而過，深入慾望最脆弱之處。  
就像桑德斯戰車陣行規律整齊，它的隊長也有類似習慣，舌頭在深處安撫每吋濕潤，征服每個隱密之地，點燃更多熱烈焰火，遍佈她的一切，無懈可擊。  
大吉嶺還是發出了聲音。逃出喉嚨的長鳴，並非咬緊的齒間可以阻擋，一如攀升頂端的衝擊，讓她拋卻優雅訓練，雙手陷入金色髮絲內。  
一定抓痛她了。恍惚之中，大吉嶺仍能察覺這件事。  
“妳上床的時候可一點也不像大小姐。”  
以前，凱伊曾直率地給過這句評語。  
而看著對方事後在頸間、胸脯和大腿內側被強迫留下的證據，大吉嶺找不到反駁話語。  
單純就野蠻這點，她們實在是天生一對。

 

……與婉轉無緣的激昂情潮持續數分鐘。緊閉雙眼的大吉嶺，知道自己在急促喘息間被抱入懷裡。  
流汗使微熱肌膚變得濕黏。  
那個人的味道，交融於火彈沙土、鋼鐵和機油的刺鼻味中。  
還有桑德斯的皮製戰車夾克，也傳來相稱的皮革辛辣。  
「慢慢呼吸，」凱伊在耳邊柔聲叮嚀，伴隨一手輕拍大吉嶺後背的溫馨節奏。「Slow and easy, shhhh……我在這裡，慢慢來……」  
當然──  
大吉嶺抓緊凱伊的外套，卷曲身體，更加投入那雙強壯手臂。  
──妳此時在這裡。只有妳，此時能在這裡。  
她想這麼說，想將分離之時充斥內心的話說出來。  
「凱伊……」告白的言語，漸趨平緩的喘氣，卻將一切哽咽在喉，大吉嶺只能嘆息，只能用更緊的擁抱予以回應。「不用擔心，我沒事……」  
「好。」凱伊吐出安心大氣，低頭親了大吉嶺的唇邊。  
在各種味道中，絕不可能忽略的，便是這份纏綿過後令人害臊的熱氣。  
大吉嶺將手指放在襯衫領口，緩慢拉開領結，微笑的表情帶著引誘，眼神狂烈地盯緊凱伊。「把我的衣服脫了。」  
驚訝過後，有義務履盡命令的人，聳肩而笑。「As you wish, my lady.」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「……也許大洗女子會得冠軍。」  
溫存過後，一起泡了舒服的熱水澡，未穿衣物的兩人回到床上，這時，坐在床邊的凱伊突然這麼說，彷彿想了好久的謎題，終於想通了一般。  
大吉嶺則是側身躺床，棉被僅覆蓋腰際以下，光裸胸前有一枚銀色軍牌嵌入溝壑，在先前情熱交纏的律動中，它時常隨動作起伏飛躍，與頭髮、與汗水、與湧起的嬌吟輕喘一起，活在被她搶走軍牌的人眼底。  
透著綠意的藍色視線，從撲滿床的幾張比賽照片移開，大吉嶺靜靜凝視凱伊的背影，對方同樣是光潔裸裎，擦髮毛巾隨意披在脖子上，右手拿著冰箱備有的（無酒精）啤酒。  
桑德斯的隊長一邊啜飲，一邊檢查大腿上平板電腦的資料。  
平常雖是喜歡喝可樂的人，但在某些情況下還是有喝啤酒的心情吧。  
大吉嶺從背後環抱凱伊，柔聲說：「我曾打敗這所學校，有必要的話，我能打敗它第二次。」  
「在那之前就會先對上黑森峰吧？」凱伊放下啤酒，轉身而坐，撫開大吉嶺頰邊的金髮。「把自己的不利轉為攻擊機會，而且，被逼急的話，會做出什麼事連自己都不知道──妳跟大洗的那位隊長可能有點像啊。」  
畢竟是性格激烈的AB型。凱伊笑著調侃。

 

大吉嶺任由她開玩笑，沒什麼話想回擊，只是被這麼溫柔地摸頭，變得想睡了。  
打了小小呵欠，她拉住凱伊的手。「睡吧，很晚了。」  
凱伊點頭，關上電腦和床邊檯燈，躺進棉被之前，還順手把床舖的比賽照片收齊放好，行事非常規矩。「對黑森峰，妳要我去觀戰嗎？」  
等了許久，一直沒聽到大吉嶺的回答。  
凱伊側過身，瞳孔習慣黑暗，能略微看到睜眼望著天花板沉思、今夜唯一床伴的秀麗臉蛋。  
「……還是別來了。」終於，大吉嶺低聲回答：「會是一場激戰，可不想讓妳看到我狼狽的一面。」  
「好吧。」凱伊沒有強求，給予完全的尊重。  
她伸長手臂，抱著大吉嶺，闔眼嘗試進入夢鄉。過了幾秒，聽到無可奈何的嘆息，某個人依偎懷裡，身體逐漸放鬆。  
雖然幸運地心意相通，但能維持這段分隔許久、被大海阻絕的關係，也是因為跟其他人相比，凱伊總能理解沒說出口的話，讓對方的獨立不會有後顧之憂。  
也讓彼此都有空間探索。  
所以不管是往前邁步或回頭停留，兩人總可以找到相應步伐，配合相同的速度。  
未來某天，當迎來不再相隔海洋的日子，還是會像這樣走在一起吧。  
不知是誰的自信，傳至彼此心底。

 

──隔天清晨。  
航母甲板的氣溫很低，浪潮聲中有海鷗低飛而過。  
橙黃白毫穿著大衣，吐出白色霧氣，站在聖葛羅莉安娜的學園艦上，遙望灰藍色天空逐漸接近的小型直昇機。  
雖然沒有桑德斯的閃電標誌，但應該就是這臺了，大吉嶺大人聯絡過會在這個時點歸艦。  
幾分鐘後，直昇機降落，螺旋槳速度減慢卻未完全停住，看來飛行員預計立刻啟程。  
大吉嶺大人開門踏到地面，身上奇特地穿著桑德斯的夾克外套，應該是禦寒用，畢竟早晨實在冷得讓人直打哆嗦。  
「……哎呀，白毫怎麼出來了？」  
「我不放心，所以出來看看。」  
「有穿暖嗎？」  
「當然，大吉嶺大人才是，只穿件外套根本不夠。快點回宿舍吧，我幫您泡茶。」  
「白毫的紅茶總讓人滿心期待呢。」大吉嶺大人輕聲一笑，看來心情很好，使橙黃白毫忍不住墊高腳，探頭看向直昇機裡另一邊的人。  
「Hello～早安啊。」駕駛直昇機的飛行員果然是桑德斯的隊長，她身穿黑色禦寒的皮衣夾克，熟稔放在機具上的手與臂膀，看來細長而富有勁力，臉上戴著防光墨鏡，烘托鼻樑的高挺端整。  
金的捲髮散在肩上，十足像電影海報的明星那般帥氣。  
「您也早，凱伊さん，感謝您送大吉嶺大人回艦。」  
「不用在意。」接過大吉嶺大人遞回的耳罩後，不拘小節的人揮揮手，在螺旋槳的吵雜中大聲說：「下次跟大吉嶺和阿薩姆一起來桑德斯玩吧！有很棒的蛋糕可以讓妳們當下午茶點心哦！」  
Bye bye！這麼說完，關上門的直昇機飛起，在學園艦上空盤旋一陣子後，以美麗的弧線迴轉向東，逐漸消失於太陽升起、泛白的孤獨天際。

 

「……我們回去吧，白毫，」大吉嶺大人望著直昇機直到消失，是在想什麼呢，露出了白毫從未見過的表情，胸口不由得隨氣氛而緊悶。  
「那個、大吉嶺大人？」  
「嗯？」  
「您這件外套……不還給凱伊さん可以嗎？」  
「啊、忘記了。」走在回宿舍的路上，大吉嶺大人抬起手臂，瞄了一眼灰土色的制服外套，不甚在意地說：「算了，有機會再還吧。」  
有機會的話……呢？  
橙黃白毫不禁深思這句乍聽之下很平常、實際上相當詭譎的結論。  
二年級的時候，桑德斯隊長蠻常來聖葛羅莉安娜。  
阿薩姆大人昨天說過。  
大吉嶺大人也是從那時開始，跟凱伊さん成為朋友。  
“是很好的朋友嗎？”橙黃白毫追問著。  
“至於有多好，我也說不上來……妳還是自己問大吉嶺大人吧。”  
被奉行明哲保身的阿薩姆大人迂迴避開了。  
兩人到底有多好呢？這個問題，橙黃白毫會花上好久的時間才找到答案。

 

 

 

The End

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 自重、自覺、自制，此三者可引致生命的崇高境域：出自阿佛烈‧丁尼生，英國桂冠詩人。

2\. 本篇名出自英國詩人拜倫If sometimes in the haunts of men（倘若偶爾在繁囂人境） 一詩：你宛若一場天堂綺夢，倘若偶爾在繁囂人境，全世界將你遺忘，牢記你仍是我最終的高貴職責。全詩很長，有興趣的人自己找來看吧～


	2. She Walks in Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  遠距離戀人系列之不清水的混濁百合第二彈  
> 

 

“感謝各位努力跟隨我來到這裡，忠實地完成我的指揮，完美地執行我的命令──是我的能力不足，才沒辦法為妳們帶來勝利。”

 

聖葛羅莉安娜吞下準決戰敗仗，回到選手休息室之後，那位平日格言連發毫不在乎旁人迷惑、使橙黃白毫總必須扮演解說職責的隊長，以和緩而沉靜的語氣，透過本人清凜高貴的咬字，句句平實地道出夥伴們的優秀，以及，自己的過錯。

 

……但根本不是大吉嶺大人的錯！  
只要再多增加僅僅一磅的火力都好……取勝並非不可能！  
橙黃白毫當時只能站在那個人身後，咬緊牙關，不忍地看她向眾人彎腰致歉。  
自己身為副隊長，而且僅是一年級生，有很多話不能當場說出口。  
那些會被視為維護的話語，那些足以歷經辯證的真實，全都說不出來，只能束手無策讓她道歉。  
於戰車激戰時，轉頭就永遠能看到的微笑身影，冷靜地帶領她們再次進攻，儘管戰況絕望依然能下達希望的指示，除大吉嶺大人之外，再也沒別人有資格戴上隊長徽章──平日讓橙黃白毫深感無奈，卻比誰都更讓她崇拜尊敬的人。  
而自己卻無法守護她的榮譽。

 

休息室外的走廊，橙黃白毫一語不發坐在椅上，阿薩姆則站在旁邊，以同樣沉默凝望撒落門口的正午陽照。  
由於剛結束一場重要比賽，據說私底下還有賭盤操作，所以休息時間的外頭，人聲吵雜地有些詭異。遊客和觀眾攜家帶眷熙熙攘攘走過，一邊吃著串燒和零食，談論剛才那臺直接殺到黑森峰旗車前的邱吉爾。  
那發揮自我奉獻的精神，卻也只能到此為止，令人唏噓的努力家。  
還有落敗後率先向對手致敬，金的髮一絲不苟，渾身鮮紅的少女。

 

出乎意外的突襲戰術，超乎常理、不懼危險的衝鋒陷陣，讓人想像不出是平時手持茶杯優雅端坐的大小姐。當猩紅奪目的制服從被擊得破破爛爛的邱吉爾車頂出現，瞬間刺入觀眾眼底的，肯定是聖葛羅莉安娜隊長那挺直背脊的身姿。  
人們對於這場比賽印象深刻，嘖嘖稱奇，對比起被視為優勝隊伍的黑森峰學園、那一如往常的規律嚴謹，聖葛羅莉安娜的超常演出顯得更具戲劇化要素，在吸引人氣上造成始料未及的轟動成績。  
「……明明、不是大吉嶺大人的錯……！」  
阿薩姆回過神，看到橙黃白毫憤怒脫下裝填手的皮革手套，嬌小掌心極不甘心地抹去臉上淚珠。  
啊……。她隱隱嘆息。大吉嶺大人最不希望看見的，便是後輩為無法辦到之事哭泣。  
那位閣下平時尊崇的“高貴義務”，可不只是指揮官於比賽成為榜樣，更是平常相處時，能授予後輩不被失望打倒的真諦，找尋繼續向前的勇氣。  
「不要哭了，白毫。」阿薩姆將手放在小小的肩膀。「妳也不想讓大吉嶺大人看到這個樣子吧？」  
「我知道，但是……如果、如果能有人幫大吉嶺大人說話──」  
「──妳並不是唯一追隨大吉嶺大人的夥伴，白毫。」阿薩姆收回安慰的手，改為雙手環胸，再度沉思地看向長廊出口。「妳想說的，我們全都明白。」  
語畢，門口前方廣場，忽然出現一臺亮金色跑車，駕駛急速煞車迴轉，傳來刺耳的輪胎摩擦聲，並很快於眾人驚呼中揚長而去。  
阿薩姆覺得可疑，瞇起敏銳的眸，作為射擊手引以為豪的鷹眼，並無法讓她看穿黑色防陽玻璃內的光景。

 

「阿薩姆大人！橙黃白毫大人！不好了！」薔薇果的聲音。比她的呼喚更快響起的，是毫不淑女奔跑在廊上的皮靴聲。  
「薔薇果，不要在走廊疾走。」阿薩姆慣常提出警告，但也知道警告會被此人慣常忽略。  
「呃、妳的額頭……」橙黃白毫忘記哭泣，滿臉奇怪地盯著射在薔薇果額頭的玩具箭，箭尾別有一張白色信紙。  
「不好了！大吉嶺大人她──被、被抓走了！」  
沒人對薔薇果誇張的安危報告有所反應，橙黃白毫幫她拔下玩具箭，額頭留有一圈紅痕，並把信紙遞給阿薩姆檢查。  
「“妳們會去觀看明日的大洗對真理吧？在那之前會把大吉嶺還回來。”信裡這麼寫……最後留有Kiss Mark。」阿薩姆淡淡說：「應該是凱伊さん吧。附帶一提，我是從字跡而言，不是從Kiss Mark。」  
「凱伊さん？」橙黃白毫不明白為何阿薩姆大人會如此鎮靜，就算綁架她們隊長的凶徒是認識的人，也不該毫不在意吧？而且，桑德斯的隊長究竟……？「薔薇果，妳看到歹徒了嗎？」  
「有的！」薔薇果想了一下，詳細描述：「是一個身材很好、胸部很大、戴著墨鏡、穿著皮衣外套的女人！她胸部真的好大！大吉嶺大人當時正跟我交代下次比賽應注意的事，那個女人卻突然打開休息室的門，一邊說“Hi～How are you～”，一邊就把大吉嶺大人扛在肩膀跳窗跑走了！她還回頭射我一箭並說“Tell Assam I say Hi”……是外國人嗎？」

 

「呃……」就算是跟對方不熟的橙黃白毫，也不得不承認，薔薇果描述的綁匪很像桑德斯隊長的說話方式。  
但、本來以為是更正經的人。  
至少應該會是比大吉嶺大人更正常的人。  
至少是個不會把玩具箭射在別人頭上的人。  
結果卻還是……果然同樣顏色的鳥才會聚集嗎？  
橙黃白毫按住發疼的頭，全身虛脫，對落敗的憤怒或不甘心全都消失了，嘆氣往長椅坐下。「阿薩姆大人，接下來該怎麼辦？」  
「照大吉嶺大人之前交代的，想先歸艦的學生下午五點前向行政人員報告，想留下來繼續觀戰的，便先回飯店洗澡吧。」阿薩姆抬起手，微涼掌心揉揉薔薇果的額頭，語氣既寬容又溫柔。「妳也是，早點回房吧，謝謝妳陪大吉嶺大人說話，妳向來能逗那位閣下開心。」  
用逗人開心的字眼來形容後輩，實在不是謹慎的發言啊，阿薩姆大人。一旁的橙黃白毫不由得苦笑。  
薔薇果紅起臉，雙手害臊地在空中揮動。「是、是我看大吉嶺大人好不容易一個人，才想向她請罪的！」  
「好了，就這樣吧。」阿薩姆溫和地下了結論。「誰也沒有錯，就這樣吧。」  
是說給薔薇果聽的嗎？  
橙黃白毫心想。  
身為三年級的前輩，最後一次的錦標賽，也許比誰都更想哭泣。  
陪伴大吉嶺大人三年之久，卻還是必須看她為不存在的過錯道歉，連一句話也不能幫她辯護。  
也許是、說給自己聽的。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

午後濱海公路，一臺金黃烤漆的跑車停在休憩觀海的偌大空地，其他偶爾路過的車輛卻沒有停下，炎熱天氣驅散了會想欣賞浪潮的心情。  
黑色防陽玻璃，阻隔所有人視線，就像將世界與這臺車裡的一切隔離，不讓任何紛擾侵入車內的兩名女性。

 

「嗯──………」  
跑車雖有舒適寬大的駕駛座，但怎麼說也只以提供一人坐而設計，某名穿著仿英國禁衛軍猩紅制服的女性，卻無視這個規則，跨坐在駕駛那硬實的大腿肌肉上，與對方唇舌相親，軀體互相抗衡。  
紅色制服扣子已被完全打開，露出內裏走向相同命運的素白襯衫，水藍內衣包裹微沾汗珠的胸脯，卻仍一眼就能看出豐美圓滑的真相。  
原本盤好整齊的金髮，已在毫無節制的互動中凌亂，穿著褐色夾克的駕駛傾前，含住那可愛至極的耳朵。「Easy there……」  
儘管安撫嗓音如此溫柔，強勁厚實的左手掌心在背後支撐，也給人十足可靠的感覺，騎坐在駕駛身上的女性卻像不想管外在一切，反而更是開啟雙腿，暗示那隻安置於溫熱處的右手不要停止。  
在熱吻中，不僅有唇與唇的聯繫，還有自由於齒間滑移的舌尖，剝奪說話的能力。  
無疑是熱情的戀人互動，卻有人正在拒絕。  
不願接受那些試圖讓自己好過、誠摯安慰的言語。  
「大吉嶺，」被乘客壓制在身下的駕駛──凱伊──將頭奮力往後移，打破接吻，喘息地說：「慢慢來，妳還不夠濕，這麼動會弄痛──」  
「──不要。」低啞，黑暗，威嚴的下令。這位以女王之姿跨坐凱伊的人，自然是聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長。  
但誰也無法想像，平時姿儀端整的大吉嶺會像盛開玫瑰般的猖狂冶豔。  
就算是有戀愛關係的凱伊，也從沒見過她如此豪邁瘋狂的一面。

 

「……但妳這麼迷人，」背後大手來到制服領口，一把連同內衣全都狠狠扯下，能聽到扣子縫線被蠻力撕開的聲音。迷濛藍眼望著那對毫無隱藏、脫穎而出的柔美白肉，佔據挺立雙乳間的則是銀鐵軍牌，刻有凱伊的名字──就像這個人也是她的──凱伊突然想不起必須忍耐的原因。「我會、無法溫柔哦。」  
「我沒有要妳溫柔。」大吉嶺忽然拉了金色捲髮，讓分神的對方不得不仰頭看來，讓她看明自己想要的，不是溫柔愛撫，不是濃情蜜語，而是粗魯、蠻幹、毫無憐惜的發洩。  
「唔──……」凱伊又被強吻了，牙齒碰撞到口腔內壁，留下血腥味。  
大吉嶺稍微抬高身體，一手拉住凱伊的手臂，深知她平常健身的勁力強悍，想引導兩腿間的指尖能不只是撫摸，不用再試圖讓她快樂，它們需要進去，需要填滿能被填滿之處，避免內心焦急的空洞能不再擴大。  
「等、等等……！」  
凱伊發現自己很容易喊暫停。她付出真心、誠實交往的女友，有著過於敏感卻不易濕濡的體質，所以每次親密時，自己總會在柔軟處徘徊許久，確保它足夠濕滑，讓從未被冒犯深進、過於緊密的入口，可以因感官愉悅而自然放鬆。  
但大吉嶺對凱伊的細心呵護，此時完全是不屑一顧，強迫身體包容被逼著深入的異物，體內隨之湧起一股不常感受、卻能清楚分辨來源的脹實。  
她勉強自己，也勉強喜歡自己、甘願聽命行事的對方。

 

凱伊深深嘆息。  
雖然有點粗魯，但只能這麼做了，畢竟桑德斯戰車道有著草根治理的文化，作為隊長，儘管非其所好，也不是不能裝出蠻橫粗鄙的模樣。  
模仿大吉嶺先前抓她頭髮的動作，凱伊硬把那張看了讓人悲傷的臉抬起，沉聲發出從未使用過的責罵：「妳就這麼想被懲罰嗎，這個笨女人──」  
但話沒說完，驀地，大吉嶺流下淚水。  
凱伊只能緊閉嘴巴，讓她趴在自己肩上低泣。  
「明明沒有懊悔，但為什麼……」大吉嶺哽咽呢喃：「為什麼就是覺得想哭呢？」  
已經計算好種種優劣條件，就算有再次重來的機會，比賽時也不會改變計策。  
後輩們發揮練習以來最好的實力，誰也沒出現半點失誤。  
對於失敗結果，從不相互指責，她們甚至理解地提供安慰，也一起安撫同伴下次再努力。  
無人責怪身為隊長的大吉嶺，除了大吉嶺自己。  
白毫說，如果換了更大火力的砲臺，此次勝利絕非黑森峰學園。  
阿薩姆也說，分析所有情報後，不會再有比大吉嶺所想的策略更好的計畫。  
換言之，她們皆付出一切。  
卻還是、失敗了。  
一想到這點，大吉嶺就覺得無法原諒自己。騎士精神存有奉獻美德，使她能將希望放在群起傚仿的人身上，將來的事絕對能放心交給後輩，但……。

 

僅有一次也好，想要現在看到奉獻有所回報。  
討厭無謂的犧牲，既然已經付出，就必須確定會獲得報酬。  
很明白，跟存有偉大胸襟的戀人不同，自己是極為好勝的女人。

 

「輸了、是件苦澀的事吧……」左手拍拍大吉嶺的頭，凱伊語氣和善，幾乎能讓聽者感到羞愧。「某人之前說過，等不再哭泣那天，就是心變硬的一天。所以今日就讓自己好好地哭吧，好好哭完，吃頓大餐，洗個熱水澡，睡上一覺──人只要這樣就會變得幸福哦。」  
「……會這樣就幸福的人，只有妳這個愛吃鬼吧。」悶在衣服裡的反駁，猶帶清晰鼻音，聽來稍稍稚氣。「還有、那句話是王爾德說的。」  
「喔、我慈愛的神～請告訴我，可憐的“大吉嶺大人” ──」凱伊笑了，用鼻頭輕觸淚水弄濕的臉頰。「需要什麼東西才能讓她幸福？」  
大吉嶺沒有回答，一旦隱忍許久的情緒爆發，真的拋棄形象地哭出來，再加上有凱伊在這裡調和氣氛，不知不覺就能找回冷靜了。  
現在反而覺得稍早崩潰太誇張，根本抬不起頭見人。  
「……唔、怎麼辦？」雖然無地自容，還是必須發問。「凱伊……妳的，還在裡面……」  
「我可以拿開。」  
位於兩腿間的右手，雖有中指與藥指被吸吶而入，且隨大吉嶺剛才的用力哭泣，更是被吐吶至深，但大拇指還能在外頭輕撫，指尖調皮地撥開稀疏細毛，能摸到逐漸潤滑的真相。  
凱伊稍微放心了，這種狀態的話，可以不弄痛她。  
大吉嶺思索一會兒，這麼說：「都已經……還是做完吧。」  
「這可真是毫不浪漫的話。」  
「就浪漫而言，我的確是比不上妳。」雙手緊抱的大吉嶺，致歉性地吻著那總是充滿真摯、望來時會彎彎微笑的眼角。「對不起……拉了妳的頭髮，很痛吧？」  
「比不上妳對自己做的事。」凱伊苦笑地看她。「不夠溼就進去，一定很痛。」  
「……倒是、不會。」  
「不會嗎？」  
「妳的手……」大吉嶺闔起眼，表情舒緩，因為說出事實最不會羞恥。「凱伊的手，不管何時，都不曾讓我疼痛。我非常了解了，就算想用妳的手來懲罰自己，也沒有用。」

 

妳是沒用的凱伊。大吉嶺好像覺得自己想出很棒的冷笑話，開始咯咯發笑。  
只有她能把“沒用”當成讚美給予戀人。凱伊翻了下白眼，忽然想把這個女人丟下車。  
「啊──！」  
然而，畢竟是寬厚的桑德斯隊長，絕不會對淑女做這種野蠻行為，頂多只是左手突然拉了座椅杆，讓座位足以往後躺平進而空間更寬敞。  
大吉嶺對突如其來的變化有點受到驚嚇，免不了發出一聲低叫。  
凱伊微笑眨眼，往上拋了抹只有她才能辦到、像極海報裡美豔女星的調情飛吻。「……繼續吧？」  
大吉嶺靜靜凝視她，末了，微紅的臉貼近，主動給予身為戀人最該獻上的吻。  
力道變得溫柔不少，比起想獲得滿足的慾望，一個單純肌膚相觸才是最為追求之事。吻來到凱伊的頸項，唯一能兩手活動的大吉嶺幫對方卸下外套，看得到圓領T-Shirt衫遮不住的肩胛咬痕。  
她的手指滿是歉意地撫著傷痕。  
「凱伊，」想要再次道歉，但比起言語，相信自己有更能證明的方式，況且對方也不會想聽。大吉嶺不由得揚起淺笑，能感覺眼眶微熱。「這次，讓我來照顧妳。」  
奉獻勢必有所回報，僅此一次也好，想見證藍色玫瑰花所象徵的奇蹟誕生。  
可是，眼前的人不正是此份理念的化身嗎？  
這位、會回報所有的人。

 

……聽到短促的吸氣聲。  
是因為被往上掀開的T-Shirt，讓肌膚不得不暴露在車內冷氣中嗎？  
還是被貝齒輕輕咬下內衣後，因拉力而彈跳跰出的豐滿雙胸呢？  
又或是它們被含在嘴中，被柔捏輕按，被盡情掌控時所傳來的熱切刺激呢？

 

凱伊在低低呻吟間，呼喚出戀人的名字，畢竟向來不是安靜的人，靈肉交歡的喜悅更不會羞於啟齒。  
對於舒服的地方，對於想被碰觸的地方，她會給出確切指導，引領平日總是指揮別人的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，完美地來到她想要她停留的地方。  
左手往黑色裙擺探入，掌心一把就捏住光滑臀部，剛才被脫掉的底褲已滑至大吉嶺一邊的腳踝，當身體被上方跨坐的戀人點燃火苗時，凱伊那隻放於雙腿間的右手也開始移動。  
先是大拇指迴繞按壓，確保更充足溼潤，最後才讓陷入其中的兩指緩慢推進。  
「嗯……────」  
另一方面，大吉嶺解掉牛仔短褲的褲頭，鬆開拉鍊，在身體伏下貼緊時，左手順利進入褲內，指尖撥開白色底褲，準確無誤地觸及早已浸濕棉布質料的根源。  
接著只剩律動，兩身交疊的歡愉，原先充滿高級皮革味道的車內，忽然就被一股纏綿時才有的味道侵佔。  
由於凱伊放在臀上的手，正強而有力地與下身共同推進，大吉嶺為了支撐自己，勢必得緊繃大腿，如此施力導致位於體內的她──那除了愉悅之外，從未帶來痛苦的手指──與溼潤源頭的接觸更是抽搐劇烈。  
大吉嶺的右手掌心從碩美圓乳滑下，覆蓋在使力時線條明顯的健勁腹部，它如此平坦堅硬，富有力與美的魅力，一碰就能讓指尖熱度傳到體內深處。  
凱伊忽然坐起身，一手抱緊大吉嶺，調整姿勢，讓她從跨坐改為坐於一邊大腿，於是敏感點所貼緊的不僅是手指，還有蘊含肌力的腿部……這一切都過於激昂，過於美好，使大吉嶺緊緊咬住那人的T-Shirt邊角，嬌哼高吟卻怎樣也抑止不下。  
幾秒後，凱伊的聲音也加入舒長嗚鳴，顫抖身軀歷經極端的官能饗宴，進而麻痺所有痛覺，連指甲陷入背肌也不在乎。

 

喘息聲，或急或促。她與她的身體，或高或低。  
即便韻律逐漸停止，兩人胸口心跳依舊咚咚響徹。  
喜歡運動的凱伊率先取回平順呼吸，在微紅耳畔輕聲問：「……還好嗎？我要拿出來了哦。」  
「嗯……」大吉嶺的臉頰枕於對方肩上，沈浸在熱氣四射的懷裡，虛軟無力。  
聽到一道奇妙水聲，凱伊也終於能用雙手提供擁抱。  
私密處滑膩地難以言喻，被照料到如此地步，根本不會排斥凱伊的進入，也全然不感疼痛。  
更何況，最初還是大吉嶺逼她進來的。  
「……我真是、惡劣……」心中充滿罪惡感，什麼淑女教養，什麼騎士精神，一點也沒辦到，這次是真的很難正眼看她。  
「妳很棒啊，」凱伊笑著親親大吉嶺的額頭。「讓我很舒服，很棒。」  
耳根整個脹紅，身為女性在性愛技巧上被誇獎是好事嗎？大吉嶺抬起微顫眼簾，淺色睫毛有著溼氣，凝望戀人的側臉。  
總覺得，不管表現得再怎麼差勁，這個人還是會說大吉嶺很棒，因為……。  
「……笨蛋。」  
「妳才是、笨女人。」凱伊拉了一下大吉嶺的鼻子，聊表懲罰。「雖然我知道妳性格激烈，但也別做出傻瓜才會做的事……會讓我傷心的。」  
大吉嶺歉然嘆息。「對不起，我答應妳不會再這樣了。」  
「Promise？」  
大吉嶺認真地點頭，學她說：「I Promise.」  
「那就好。」露出可比陽光璀璨的笑，開心地摸摸她的頭。

 

「凱伊，」每次只要被這個人摸頭，身體就會放鬆到想睡，但現在不是睡覺的時候。大吉嶺清了清喉嚨，說：「傍晚之前我得回去，不然來不及搭上真理賽場的船艦。」  
「我知道了，在那之前，先帶妳去我住的飯店洗澡吧？」  
「有按摩浴缸嗎？」  
「沒有。」凱伊扁扁嘴。「妳們對黑森峰的賽事是熱門賭盤，一堆奇奇怪怪的人都出現觀戰了，我又是匆忙才來，再有錢也換不到好旅館。」  
「沒關係。」大吉嶺親了她的唇邊，真誠而羞赧，甜美一笑。「有妳在就夠。妳，再來杯香草奶昔。」  
香草奶昔，那是桑德斯學園艦回到母港長崎時，她們第一次約會被凱伊極力推薦、然後被大吉嶺嗤之以鼻的飲料。  
「今天不喝紅茶嗎？」  
「有時也會有嘗試垃圾食物的心情。」  
「那要多運動哦，不然會變胖。」凱伊玩笑性地捏捏大吉嶺滑嫩的小腹，雖無絲毫贅肉，卻太過柔軟，恐怕平時並非熱衷體能活動的人。  
「要運動的話──」  
啊啊，發出了戰車對峙才聽得到的高傲聲音呢。  
凱伊的背脊發寒，無語望著滿臉淺笑的大吉嶺，那對在制服下裸露而出的胸脯，儘管沒有內衣拱托，依然饒有彈性而形狀漂亮。  
刻有凱伊名字的軍牌，閃爍刺目銀輝，就像在提醒她剛才的玩笑話要付出極大代價。  
「──我有妳、不也足夠？」

 

停在濱海公路的金色跑車，又經過一個鐘頭才終於開走。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

傍晚，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長回到下榻旅館後，立刻去阿薩姆的房間，了解學生歸艦和留下的數目。  
「這些是相關人員的資料。」  
「感謝妳，阿薩姆。」  
「還有，」副手遞來一件用透明塑膠袋包著的嶄新戰車制服。「您的扣子……掉了兩顆。」  
大吉嶺不禁紅起臉，低頭檢查立領制服的縫線，由於是匆忙扣上急著回來，所以罕見地忽略儀容不整了。她接過新制服，非常不好意思，抿唇而笑。「唔、謝謝妳……再次的。」  
「請別放心上。」阿薩姆雙手別在身後，跟與外人相處稍感嚴肅的樣子不同，此時瞇眼微笑的表情，看來親切而可愛。「白毫和薔薇果都很擔心您，等您整頓好，請去跟她們說說話吧。」  
作為三年級，總是比起自己更加關心後輩的狀況。  
一手拿制服和資料的大吉嶺，忍不住伸長另一隻手臂，緊緊抱住驚訝的阿薩姆。  
「希望我曾說過──感謝妳三年來陪伴左右，我最好的朋友。」  
阿薩姆慨然一笑，回抱今日感情豐沛的隊長。「雖然時常聽您說，但我不介意再聽一次。」  
跟桑德斯的隊長深交，讓您也越來越懂得擁抱的藝術了呢。  
大吉嶺離開房間之前，聽到阿薩姆這句友好的調侃。

 

Success is not final, failure is not fatal,  
（成功不是終點，失敗不是末日）  
邱吉爾曾說過。  
It is the courage to continue that counts.  
（堅持前進的勇氣才最為重要）  
大吉嶺十分喜歡這句格言，也總以此警惕自己，但現在回想起來才發覺，處於這群友人夥伴之間，真正困難的反而是撒手放棄。  
怎麼可能找不到勇氣呢？因為每人皆是勇氣的泉源。

 

好了。抬頭挺胸。  
回房換上新制服，大吉嶺看著鏡中自己。  
接下來還有許多比賽，履盡高貴義務，成為後輩仰賴的榜樣吧。

 

 

 

The End

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇名一樣是出自拜倫的詩She Walks in Beauty（她走在美中）：她走在美中，像夜晚，萬里無雲，繁星滿空。一切最妙的光與暗，匯集於她的儀態與眼眸中。全詩很長……有興趣的人就自己找來看吧～

2\. 戰車道月刊小說中聖葛羅莉安娜對黑森峰的失敗，橙黃白毫曾向大吉嶺說如果有更強的火砲就不會輸了等語。


	3. And Be Lost in Me

 

大吉嶺自認不是善妒好疑的女人。  
事實上，身旁朋友時常滿臉奇異地說，妳可真冷漠啊。  
她不懂是什麼因素促使他們終於察覺？是因為平日不表現出個人好惡的修養禮節，還是倍受擁簇的地位讓人認為她應該更有親和力？  
她跟那個人──截然不同。  
不能因為對方對所有人都友善，就期許大吉嶺也該如此。  
不能因為那是跟誰都能親密擁抱的性格，所以大吉嶺就必須學會習慣。  
她依然感到刺目，由衷不悅，覺得在芸芸眾生中，戀人身份的自己對那個人而言，並不是那麼特殊。  
但，絕不說出口。  
每當胸口浮現異樣情緒，第一個閃過腦海的念頭，就是找回冷靜，控制這個局面。  
而她向來能控制一切。  
不管是人是局勢，或是毫無道理的感情。

 

「──呀、不愧是聖葛羅莉安娜的策士，這次我們又輸了呢。」  
大洗‧知波丹，對上聖葛羅莉安娜與真理高中。  
雖僅是全國錦標賽結束後一場地方性的友誼賽，卻因同時聚集去年優勝隊伍與今年冠軍，以及在準決戰中秉持令人瞠目的冒險精神、帶來耳目一新氣象的聖葛羅莉安娜，這成了相當吸引人的商業噱頭。配合大洗當地特殊的祭典活動，人來人往的街道擺脫不久前的蕭條落後，如今比任何時候更是熱鬧萬分。  
「聽過這麼一句話嗎？」友誼賽結束後的會場，四校戰車道學生與工作人員在四周忙碌地回收砲彈，收拾被擊毀的廢棄零件，而身穿鮮紅制服的大吉嶺，整潔、悠閒、輕輕鬆鬆地，接受大洗學生會長圓融的讚揚。「“計畫不成功是因為沒有目標。一個人倘若不知道要航向哪個港口，也就不會遇到滿帆順風。”」  
「……啊？」  
橙黃白毫接著翻譯：「大洗作為今年冠軍，在接連挑戰中不放棄取勝機會，正是敝校不斷嘗試戰勝自己的目標──大吉嶺大人是這個意思。」  
「……哦。總而言之，」矮小的雙辮子學生會長，對沒興趣的事總是隨便帶過，她聳聳肩，世故地笑道：「我們準備吃鮟鱇魚火鍋哦，妳們也一起來吧？」  
「感謝邀請，但下午還有待辦事項，必須先回艦了。」  
「──哎？真的不一起來嗎？」  
這道聲音。大吉嶺驚訝地眨了一次眼睛，瞬間找到來源者正從前方緩緩走來。  
質樸的土色戰車夾克套著樣式簡單的T-Shirt，牛仔短褲底下是肌理勻稱、膚質剔透的雙腿，儘管大部分時候被純白長筒襪所包覆，大吉嶺依然深知它們的強韌與柔滑。  
手臂校徽是劃過五芒星的閃電，就跟本人一樣──總能忽然之間，帶來光與亮。  
大吉嶺不禁嘆了口氣。

 

一群大洗和知波丹的學生，就這樣跟在那個人身邊，彷彿被粉絲群擁戴的電影明星場面，即使是真理高中的女生們，也在遠處遙遙眺望。  
她們不一定對她具有特別評價，有些人甚至還留著桑德斯是只會以數量壓制的無謀印象，但視線仍忍不住被她一舉一動所捕捉，只是看著那個人笑嘻嘻說話的樣子，就會覺得世界真是和平。  
「凱伊……さん，」大吉嶺不自在地清清喉嚨。「原來妳也來了。」  
「嗯，Ange邀請我來看看比賽順便吃飯呢！」凱伊拍拍大洗會長的頭，明明是這麼沒禮貌的舉動，對方卻跟著豎起大拇指。  
「我可是最會鮟鱇魚料理了。」  
「我也是很期待的啊。」  
桑德斯隊長跟大洗的學生會長臭氣相投，相處融洽。  
事實是，那個人跟誰都這樣。大吉嶺心想，沒有她處不來的對象。  
「──啊、是妳！」薔薇果的聲音。「阿薩姆大人，橙黃白毫大人，就是這個美國人！綁架大吉嶺大人的傢伙！」  
阿薩姆沒有特別反應，橙黃白毫則忙著抓住想要衝上前的薔薇果。  
大吉嶺疲累地閉起眼睛，真想立刻離開。  
「啊啊……上次真不好意思，我不是故意瞄準妳的，只是大吉嶺太重，不小心箭就歪掉了，I am very sorry。」掌心壓住薔薇果的額頭，凱伊笑得像是西線無戰事。「還好吧，應該沒傷到腦袋？」  
「太失禮了！大吉嶺大人才不重！只是屁股比較軟而已！」  
「妳怎麼知道？」  
「有次大吉嶺大人傳授的淑女訓練是要我當──唔！唔唔唔？！」  
「──我們該走了，祝妳們吃得開心。」迅速而果斷，大吉嶺一把捂住後輩的嘴，無視旁邊囁嚅“早就說不要玩過頭”的橙黃白毫，和不知為何流露懷念表情說著“那真是有趣實驗”的阿薩姆，她再次強調：「我們、真的、該走了。」

 

雖然在場眾人都聽到很不得了的事，大小姐們在秘密花園中究竟做著什麼呢？但沒人有膽量開口。  
就連凱伊也只是眼神憐憫地望著薔薇果，沒有想把可憐少女從惡勢力中拯救出來的意圖。  
「啊、對了，這個給妳。」想到剛才在商店街贏得的大食王比賽獎品，凱伊從紙袋裡拿出手掌尺寸的戰車模型。「是38t哦，可愛吧！」  
不知道為什麼，薔薇果充滿怒意的青筋全冒在頭上。  
大吉嶺放開捂住嘴巴的手，決定先從戰場撤退。  
「──還有這個。」凱伊拿了一根七彩顏色的棒棒糖，插在38t頂部，附帶一個無人披靡的燦爛微笑，它的效果，連聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人都得認輸。「Peace offering？」  
「──好吧。」突然就接受道歉禮物的薔薇果，把戰車模型抱在懷裡，喀喀地吃起棒棒糖。「但妳還是要跟大吉嶺大人道歉。」  
凱伊好笑地挑高眉，看著來不及撤退、一語不發的大吉嶺，或許是滿意於對方坐立難安的尷尬神情，也或許只是玩心大起，她換上較為正經的態度，左手別在身後，右手執起大吉嶺的手背，放到自己唇邊。  
「原諒我，my lady。」閉起眼，輕輕吻了纖細的手指關節。  
就像好幾次溫存過後的床上，她總會這樣吻著她。  
「既然妳如此誠心誠意，我便賜予妳寬宏大量吧。」大吉嶺很快就抽出自己的手，發燙指節讓她也想起這件事，想到只有她們兩人共度的私密時光。「那麼──貴安了，凱伊さん，以及諸位。」

 

凱伊收斂起玩笑心情，在大吉嶺轉身之時想開口再說點什麼，但知波單隊長突然喊了聲“凱伊閣下、好久不見啊”，從旁邊赫然出現，勾肩搭背談起她們初識光景，那些愉快的過去事。  
「我送聖葛羅莉安娜的各位到港口去。」其他學生跟著兩位隊長走離，角谷會長留在原地，展現地主之誼。  
「我們對大洗也不算陌生了，角谷さん還是儘快回去準備火鍋吧。」大吉嶺微側過身，眼角餘光看向講沒幾句就被帶走的某人背影。「請問，餐點中會有花生嗎？」  
「哎？我自己準備的沒有，但不知道其他人買回來的有沒有呢……」  
「那個人……凱伊さん對花生過敏，她卻時常不注意，可以的話，請角谷會長幫她多留心一點吧。」大吉嶺說這句話時，臉上毫無笑意。  
只有無奈口吻中，滿是溫柔的關愛。  
於是矮個子會長恍然大悟。「啊啊，我懂了，我會幫妳多注意。」  
明人面前不說暗話。無論對方領悟什麼，也不是需要多所隱瞞的事。大吉嶺離開前輕點下頭，充當道謝。

 

遠處，躲在柱子後的兩名桑德斯學生各有不同反應。  
亞理紗透過望遠鏡，能清楚看到聖葛羅莉安娜隊長那自命不凡的臉龐。「可惡的女人……上次不是把我們隊長的肩膀咬傷了嗎？現在還敢要求原諒，搞什麼啊？」  
「還好吧，也不是多痛的傷口。」直美抱著好幾瓶可樂，嚼著口香糖，無聊地應了一聲。比起別人的戀愛，被分派採購飲料的任務，大熱天等會兒還要吃火鍋……人生有更需要煩惱的事啊。  
「看我給那個女人一點教訓……！」亞理紗揚起陰險的笑，從雙肩帶背包內拿出塑膠彈弓，隨手撿了小石頭，瞄準讓人覺得十足高傲的背影。  
雖然覺得桑德斯學生們愛死隊長實在是愚蠢至極，如果他們知道學校偶像實際上正跟邪惡的猩紅女巫交往，一定會有承受不住殘忍真相的笨蛋紛紛跳海，但對於這個盡情玩弄凱伊的壞女人，說什麼也看不下去。  
就像殲滅纏著阿孝的女孩子，這次也是，就讓她來替天行道──！  
「──亞理紗！」直美忽然抓住她的領子，緊急躲往柱子後。「小心點，被發現了。」  
不是想制止後輩的卑鄙行為，也不是想要保護隊長的戀人，直美對這些事真的毫無興趣，不過……。  
「被發現了？怎麼可能……」亞理紗偷偷探出頭，拿起望遠鏡。「噫──……？！」  
的確是被發現了。  
鏡頭前，阿薩姆走在大吉嶺身後，轉頭瞪來，紫羅蘭視線嚴厲而冷酷，精確地落在亞理紗的方向。  
「Damn……聖葛羅莉安娜的女生全是巫婆嗎？！根本是邪惡巢穴吧！」  
「畢竟是射擊手啊，好視力。」直美笑了，棋逢敵手的興奮。「真期待下次的對戰。」  
「妳跟凱伊隊長都一樣，」亞理紗不滿地碎碎唸：「看人家長得漂亮就暈頭轉向。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

──大吉嶺自認是自制理性的人。  
夜晚，聖葛羅莉安娜宿舍內的浴缸裡，她讓自己浸泡其中，試圖忘記種種紛擾。  
放在旁邊的手機剛才亮了一下，是凱伊的訊息，問著“有沒有被畢業生會的大姊姊欺負啊？”  
大吉嶺沒有立刻回她。計算與自己心情相符、該延到何時才回的完美時點。  
也許是一個鐘頭後。或是睡前。  
要讓凱伊等待。在等待的時間內，讓她想著自己。  
讓她在一群友人中，也只會想起自己。  
……再多等一會兒。  
大吉嶺趴在浴缸邊緣，闔起眼，將不再發光的手機貼緊頰邊。  
還要再等等。她告訴自己：今天妳想著她有多久，她就必須等多久。

 

不知道從誰那邊獲得情報，得知下午有事待辦的大吉嶺，其實就是要參加畢業生會的檢討報告，所以凱伊像個盡職的戀人，傳來一封關心簡訊。  
大概是怕打擾到她的睡眠，沒有任何來電。  
「……如果妳現在打來，」倔強地呢喃：「我也不會接哦。」  
不會接的。  
與其說是擬定計畫，不如說是警告自己，守住底線，還有身為女性的尊嚴。  
“──妳們還在跟桑德斯交際嗎？”  
“……是的。”  
下午，檢討大會中遇到前任隊長，對方趁大吉嶺歸艦前走來身旁說：“現在的隊長是那個人吧？叫凱伊的孩子，對吧？我見過她一面，感覺是個比桑德斯這名號更正經的人。”  
“這個正經的人，之前才把玩具箭射在薔薇果頭上。”  
“而妳還是繼續跟她來往。”前隊長笑了笑。“妳的行為證實她優秀的人品。”  
是因為人品優秀嗎？  
還是因為被愛情沖昏了頭？

 

對大吉嶺而言，凱伊肯定是特別的。  
特別的她來到她身邊，與她共享更特別的每一刻。  
她讓那個人知道自己從未傾訴過的秘密，也允許對方的雙手流連於未曾被觸摸過的肌膚，直到更深處，直到更脆弱之地。  
但對凱伊而言，大吉嶺並不是她會特別對待的對象。  
她對大吉嶺並沒有特別溫柔。因為她對誰都一樣溫柔。  
她對大吉嶺並沒有特別友善。因為她對都是如此親切。  
她對大吉嶺並沒有特別印象深刻──因為她心裡有許多人都非常的好。  
能看到每個人的優點，並誠心地與那樣的“好”深交，積極爽朗的性格無疑是團體支柱……永遠公平公正地看待每個人。  
所以是最差勁最糟糕的戀人。

 

淺金色細眉皺起，想到午前在大洗發生的事。  
隨便就跟朋友走掉，明明聽到難得一見的戀人必須提早離開，卻毫不眷戀。  
差勁透頂。  
「就算妳今晚打來，我也不會接了……！」  
把手機丟在一旁，變得惱怒的大吉嶺站起身，水滴沿著背脊細緻的線條滑下。  
圓潤臀部雖然柔軟，卻並非豐碩，儘管已深知床上情事，身材卻依然存有少女氣息的纖瘦美感。  
彷彿連身體都在告訴她，那些濃烈情懷，激烈纏綿，或是任何溫情款款的親暱，其實全不代表什麼，也未曾留下什麼，她依然是她的本來模樣，凱伊也依然是凱伊那令人生氣的落落大方。

 

換上浴巾，擦乾頭髮，用慢條斯理的速度在浴間整理自己。  
但是，給了這麼多時間，手機沒有發光，那個人仍然沒有來電。  
大吉嶺深吸口氣，徹底放棄這個念頭。手機也好，凱伊也罷，留在這個空間中，等心情好點再解決吧。  
走出浴室，拿起準備好的睡衣正要套上，卻一眼就看到掛在牆邊的桑德斯戰車夾克。  
無法視而不見。  
突然之間，對卸除浴巾、回歸裸露之身的自己感到羞澀，她懊惱地把那件夾克外套丟往床舖，甚至拿起棉被蓋住它，之後才能安心地換上睡衣，梳理頭髮。  
──躺上床後，發覺做了蠢事。  
棉被裡有那個人的味道。  
戰車夾克匯集凱伊的髮香與汗水氣息，即使已經被放到大吉嶺的房間有段日子，深刻於感官神經的熟悉體味依舊難以忽視。  
其實不喜歡過於刺激的空氣，辣味也好，臭味也罷，除了紅茶或受她認可的芬芳之外，全都難以忍受。  
明明難以忍受，卻拒絕不了。  
她收起膝蓋，捲曲身子，將桑德斯的戰車夾克抱入懷裡。  
想要做一個夢。在夢裡，想要好好教訓凱伊那個笨蛋。

 

──然後。  
不知過了多久，聽到敲門聲，半夢半醒的大吉嶺打開檯燈，走下床開門。  
「……把人交給妳了。」  
門前，對著無語張大眼的隊長大人，髮量掩蓋全臉的阿薩姆將本來想笑著打招呼的凱伊推入房。  
大吉嶺下意識接住對方，阿薩姆走之前交代：「我有跟寮長申請留宿許可，但理由沒有填，明天妳們兩位請自己想辦法。」  
被打擾到美容覺的阿薩姆，向來不留情面。  
關起房門後，大吉嶺疑惑地看著笑容歉然的凱伊。  
這是夢嗎？所以她終於可以教訓她了？

 

「Hello？抱歉，本來想聯絡妳，說我今晚會來一趟，但妳沒有接電話……」凱伊搔搔臉頰，看來有些不好意思。「所以只好找阿薩姆，她就把我直接帶來宿舍了……吵醒妳了嗎？」  
「手機、放在浴室。」  
「喔。」覺得迷迷糊糊的大吉嶺非常可愛，但凱伊還是繼續道歉。「總之，對不起，如果吵到妳睡覺，我可以先走。反正本來只是想見妳一面──噫？噫？！痛、痛痛──……！」  
凱伊的話沒說完，臉已經被兩隻鮮白細指暴力地扯大。  
發現自己做了什麼，大吉嶺楞了一下，吶吶解釋：「我只是想確認妳是不是真的。」  
「唔……」揉揉發紅臉頰，凱伊並沒生氣，偏頭審視表現奇怪的戀人。「妳還好嗎？是不是下午被那些大姊姊欺負了？」  
大吉嶺搖頭，走往床舖坐下。不知該怎麼面對這個狀況，太過驚訝，無法決定應該覺得開心或生氣。  
「Honey？」凱伊跟了過去，蹲下身，兩手握住大吉嶺放在腿上的手，仰頭注視沉默的她。「You ok？」  
「──為什麼會來呢？」衝動地脫口而出，卻不確定是否真想得到答案。  
「當然是因為想見妳啊。」  
「想、見我？」  
「從剛才就沒聽我說話嗎？」凱伊這下真的擔心了，難不成晨日跟大洗的比賽傷到腦袋？「聽說妳們接受友誼賽，所以特別把今天空下來，匆匆趕去大洗呢！結果妳居然馬上就要走了……結束火鍋後，一直想打給妳，想跟妳說晚上撥空見我一面，可是──」  
「──所以、妳有在想著我？」大吉嶺察覺到抖顫的，不只是自己的雙手，還有越來越接近真相的聲音。「即便在朋友之間，妳也曾想過我嗎？」  
抿緊嘴唇，凱伊嚴肅地反問：「妳該不會真以為我是為了吃飯才跑到大洗吧？」

 

大吉嶺沒回答，凱伊卻能料到她的確就是這麼想，恐怕在她眼中，尚未感受到被視為特殊的部份，她還未明白，有很多事凱伊只會為她才行動。  
而凱伊只能嘆息，因為這不是大吉嶺的錯，是沒能讓戀人有此確信、自己做得不足的錯。  
「妳啊……有煩惱的話，直接問我就好嘛。」話是這麼說，但也清楚大吉嶺是個彆扭的女人，絕不會輕易洩漏弱點。「這樣妳就能睡得好一點，也不會亂放我的外套了。」  
發現床舖上躺著有些皺痕的夾克外套，也許是代替主人承受了龐大怒氣呢。  
功成身退吧，現在我來了哦。  
凱伊正要把那件衣服拿起折好，大吉嶺卻忽然搶去，並將其抱入懷裡。  
「不是亂放的，」她的聲音既模糊又微弱，暈紅的臉與波光流轉的眸，看在凱伊眼中，沒有比這更美的一幕。「我想要換衣服，但它就掛在牆上，像被妳看著，很礙事……」  
嗯。完全搞不懂呢，但有一點非常明白。凱伊噗哧笑出聲，一屁股坐在地板，被徹底打敗了。「大吉嶺，妳實在是個可愛的傢伙！」  
「唔──……」  
聽到了不甘心的低鳴。大吉嶺畢竟不是會乖乖被戲弄的角色，幾秒後，取回今晚之前的冷靜，她把外套披在肩上，揚起嫵媚而豔麗的笑，居高臨下望著、下巴被自己用腳尖抬起的凱伊。  
「如果我真那麼可愛，不是應該看到妳有相對的反應嗎？」嗓音沉柔，充滿暗示，這是習慣將一切掌控在手中的大吉嶺。  
稍早之前滿是不安，疑惑，被五味雜陳的思緒侵擾的少女，已不覆存。  
不過，無論哪種模樣的大吉嶺，都讓凱伊興奮到全身顫慄。  
努力維持情緒，凱伊偏頭吻了近在咫尺的粉紅腳趾。「……妳要留我過夜嗎？被大家知道也不要緊嗎？」  
「現在這裡，」大吉嶺深深凝視她，臉上沒了玩笑裝出的女王表情。「有大家嗎？」

 

領受到邀請，凱伊也就不客氣了。她脫掉外套，右腳膝蓋放在大吉嶺的雙腿間，用肌力優勢順利地將房間主人壓在床上。  
「或許給予美女最大的褒揚……」凱伊吻著戀人那仍有些矜持的唇角，左手支撐自己的重量，右手慢慢拉開睡衣胸前的蝴蝶結。「……就是將她壓在床上。」  
「是哪個無恥之徒說過的話嗎？」  
「是我剛才想到的。」笑著回應，鬆開睡衣絲線後，大小適中的漂亮胸型隱然可視，銀色軍牌率先宣佈它的佔領。  
凱伊伏下身，用牙齒咬下遮蔽胸前的衣料，睡衣自然地從肩頭滑落，來到手肘。鼻尖撫觸柔軟白肉，磨蹭敏感部位，能在沐浴乳香味中聞到喜歡的體香。  
大吉嶺嗯哼一聲，忍不住弓起腰想避開搔癢，而突然暴露在冷空氣中的肌膚，也讓兩點粉色逐漸甦醒。它們在清澈的藍眼中變得高挺，就像吶喊著現在換它們了，換它們受到關注。  
所以凱伊低下頭，回應期望，先用舌尖輕舔，耳邊聽到隱忍的嬌弱微鳴，當她正要張嘴含住，大吉嶺的手卻不安分地想把她推開。  
凱伊不予理會，將細瘦臂膀拉過頭頂，壓制她的手腕，對自己來說是輕而易舉的事。「如果我今晚無法保持溫柔，妳能原諒我嗎？」  
雖然懇求允許，卻無法等到回覆，凱伊迫不及待地吻住大吉嶺的唇，而就如她所說，那並非往常帶著引導與包容的吻。  
掠奪性的霸道力量，就像人生最後一刻仍想不顧一切地靠近。

 

「──……啊……──」  
是大吉嶺的呻吟聲。她很少發出這樣清晰的親熱證據，更遑論在宿舍中，但今夜身體亢奮地難以言說，彷彿深陷天堂夢境。  
只是凱伊帶繭的手沿著小腿、將睡衣下擺拉高。  
只是被扳開的雙腿間感受到她的形體和佔據。  
只是察覺底褲正被她的指尖掙扎扯開。  
便、足夠讓喉中會被形容成淫靡的聲音遏止不下。  
胸脯洩漏在衣服外，頂端突起被一口含住，洗澡後換好的底褲也被卸除，就連睡衣下擺都被粗魯地撩至臀部──這是多麼不堪的畫面──但在這個屬於自己的畫面中，一旦加上凱伊的身影，就能賦予它更理所當然的意義。  
戀人的互動，赤裸裸地給予與接受。  
「凱伊……」大吉嶺想移動雙手，想脫掉那件阻擋肌膚相親的T-Shirt，無奈上方那人的手勁實在太大，被壓迫的手腕怎樣也動彈不得，只能語氣焦急地低喊：「放開我──！」  
埋頭舔舐、沉浸在柔軟與馨香中的凱伊，似乎沒有聽到。  
於是大吉嶺不得不用雙腿夾住她的腰，試圖自行掙脫。但這個姿勢讓凱伊的下身更易壓在失去底褲保護後、嬌嫩敏感的私處，突如其來的刺激反而讓自己更處弱勢，大吉嶺痛恨著短褲未卸的凱伊，就像面對投降之人仍不願解除武裝的狡猾勝者。  
「啊……」終於發現下方女性的需求，凱伊鬆開她的手腕，那裡留下一圈紅痕。「我果然還是太用力了，抱歉──」  
毫不重要的道歉中斷了一切親密，這讓大吉嶺無法接受，因為她幾乎能在檯燈微光中，看到自己留在對方褲頭的那抹銀絲。  
是無法再忍、一刻都不能再等的急切。  
「──凱、上來──」大吉嶺抓住她的T-Shirt領口，催促她回到自己身上。原本並不習慣叫人暱稱，但在特別的時候，對付這個人總是特別有效。  
「唔────………」  
當兩人再次相吻，凱伊知道肆無忌憚是被准許的，那就沒什麼好退怯了。獻上無保留的渴望，正是戀人間最至上的真實。

 

最後一次中止親吻，雄渾有勁的雙手抓住大吉嶺的腰際，將她一把往自己拉近，也讓大腿更能撐開對方下身，接著，花上幾秒欣賞難得傑作──平日因盤起而在解開後髮尾柔捲的金髮，凌亂地散在桑德斯戰車夾克上，被吻得溼潤欲滴的唇瓣，接下來會怎樣叫出凱伊的名字，會如何希望她撫摸身體的哪個部位呢？

 

真讓人期待啊。凱伊揚起挑戰的笑，迅速脫去T-Shirt，滿意於那雙碧綠微藍的眼睛，正讚嘆地凝望自己被黑色內衣包裹的胸部。  
「解開我的褲子，大吉嶺。」凱伊輕聲命令，而她向來好強的戀人並未反抗。  
大吉嶺的手指刻劃凱伊的肋骨，來到弧度完美的腰際，最後讓掌心覆蓋堅平硬實、線條誘人的好看腹部。這就是平日運動的成果嗎？她分神地想，也許真該從一天十次的茶會中找一次來慢跑。  
「想什麼……？」凱伊湊在她耳邊，低聲問：「把我的外套放在床上，一個人躺在棉被裡的大吉嶺，想著什麼呢……？」  
做著什麼事呢？  
凱伊的聲音在耳畔讓人酥麻，原本就極為喜歡那清朗乾淨的音質，當它變得沙啞挑逗，大吉嶺更是無能抵抗。  
「才沒有做、妳腦子正在想的事……」咕噥回答，順從地解開牛仔短褲的褲頭。  
「妳知道我正在想什麼嗎？」凱伊笑了，也許是嫌棄大吉嶺的速度太慢，她自己拉開拉鍊，將被快速卸去的短褲隨便丟在地板。「我不管明日別人會怎麼看妳了，大吉嶺。」  
這麼說完，她雙手托起大吉嶺的臀，讓彼此溼滑的下身終能緊密接觸。  
「啊……！……凱、伊──………」  
即使是期待許久的行為，仍不免因挑起全身神經的刺激而顫慄，大吉嶺下意識反應便是用雙手推拒她，但根本使不上力，凱伊的吻再次佔據胸前，腹部能感覺到她胸部的輪廓和豐滿。

 

聽到床舖彈簧因上下晃動而嘎嘎作響的聲音，連自己都沒觸碰過太多次的私密處，被猛力撞擊與摩擦而變得更是溼潤。凱伊有時會用堅硬的腹部磨頂，透光的清液些許沾染上她的肌膚，大吉嶺決定結束後會好好照顧她，清洗乾淨她身上的一切痕跡。  
因為這位桑德斯的隊長，白日總是那麼清爽。所有人只能知道她這一面。  
夜裡的凱伊，有時溫柔，有時發洩蠻勁，把大吉嶺的慾望抹在她自己的手上、融化在她的身體裡，這一面的凱伊，誰也不能知道。  
「啊────………」  
只能由自己引發的這份熱情，點燃她美麗無比、強健有力的戀人。凱伊在上方奮力不懈地衝刺，汗水滴在眉尾，落下頰邊，大吉嶺習慣性地想抬起手，想擦去那些耗費體力的汗珠，但純粹的肉體交纏在磨砥中挑釁感官極限，讓她的手只想留在那人的腰際間，不想遺漏一分一秒、用力時硬挺舒適的臀肉。  
「──夾緊妳的雙腿。」  
凱伊交代完，左手臂撐起大吉嶺的腰，右手從她背後滑過，自臀部撥開溼透到後方的私處，手指深陷已能輕易滑進的入口。  
「……啊、妳……下流……！」難掩羞憤地責罵。因為這是從沒試過的姿勢，根本不知道凱伊會這麼做──會想得出這麼做。  
「噓……夾緊我……」凱伊安撫著戀人，她知道大吉嶺喜歡這樣，明明身體渴望地受不了，但還是需要被言語所呵護。「妳讓我好舒服，所以我也想、讓妳更舒服。」  
喜歡聽到凱伊告訴她，有多麼在乎她，想給予她所有，驕傲卻稚嫩的大吉嶺。  
被愛情沖昏頭，與理性自制無緣的大吉嶺。  
或許人生只會有這一次，或許過了這個階段，就不會再如此不受控制。  
或許，她們明日即將各奔東西。  
──但無論如何。  
「凱伊──……」聽從指示，她夾緊凱伊的腰，也終於明白為何必須這麼做，因為這讓兩人的下身更能貼緊，無絲毫空隙。「慢、一點……」  
「為什麼……？」凱伊喘息地問著，推進動作卻無半點放慢。「是我、弄痛妳嗎？」  
大吉嶺沒有回答，在反覆律動中，指甲陷入凱伊的手臂。  
當然不是被弄痛，是想要這份愉悅能維持更久一點，想要她的重量、她的力量，能持續不滅地在體內殘留。

 

因為無論如何，現在這裡，沒有別人。  
只有她與她。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「──昨晚附近海域有暴風雨。」  
「暴風雨？」  
身兼英語教師的寮長，滿臉疑惑地看向辦公室窗戶，外頭是晴朗無雲的好天氣。  
一大清早，大吉嶺揪著睡臉惺忪的凱伊，主動來寮長辦公室報到，解釋突然留宿的客人來歷，以及她歷經重重困難、好不容易能暫時停歇的壯闊冒險。  
「可是氣象沒有報導……」  
「是啊，」凱伊忍住打呵欠的衝動，順著大吉嶺的藉口說下去，不忘擺出她最誠實迷人的表情，微微一笑，口吻真摯。「所以才來不及避開，幸好聖葛羅莉安娜的學園艦就在附近，救了我一命呢，真是太感謝了。」  
「原來如此。」寮長看凱伊的臉色有些蒼白，一定是渡過極為危險的夜。「辛苦妳了，我們這邊會聯絡桑德斯的運輸機來迎接，妳還有什麼需求嗎？」  
「老師您無須擔心。」大吉嶺柔和地說：「我會滿足桑德斯的隊長一切需求。」  
無視一臉不當想法的竊笑凱伊，大吉嶺以“那麼、貴安了”的優雅身姿，再度領著凱伊走出寮長辦公室。  
從宿舍走廊來到出口，一路上都有驚奇的女學生盯著她們，但誰也不敢趨前詢問，於是堪稱通行無阻，大吉嶺將凱伊毫髮無傷地送出聖葛羅莉安娜。  
“暴風雨停了嗎？”凱伊踏上運輸機之前，回頭笑問大吉嶺。  
內心風暴有止息的一天嗎？

 

接下來會有很多謠言吧。  
但三年級即將畢業，無須在乎流言蜚語。  
今日，大吉嶺依然端坐椅上，喝著飄香的紅茶。

 

 

 

The End

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 計畫不成功是因為沒有目標……：出自古羅馬時代哲學家塞內卡。他曾是暴君尼祿皇帝的導師及顧問。

2\. 本篇篇名出自丁尼生的詩 Now sleeps the crimson petal 《然後深紅的花瓣睡著》：“然後大地躺著如戴納漪迎向星輝，你的靈魂也全心全意向我開放。你也收攏起你自己，溜進我的懷中並在我體內溶失。”  
戴納漪（Danae）為希臘公主，被其父拘禁於鐵塔內以防追求者接近，不意宙斯仍成功地化作一陣金雨，親近了她。


	4. Love Itself Shall Slumber On

 

聖葛羅莉安娜很快就出現三角關係的謠言。  
最初是，有人深夜撞見阿薩姆大人帶著外校女生進來宿舍，但隔天，那個女生被大吉嶺大人從房間帶出。  
而當神秘少女的身份變得眾所皆知時，所有人都把一年前密切跟桑德斯高中接觸的戰車道比賽劃上聯結。  
原來是這樣。  
兩位紅茶之園的高貴閣下，正迷失於野蠻卻深具魅力的敵方隊長所撒情網。  
因為是桑德斯出身，所以一切都說得通。

 

仗著長相端正和身材出眾這類膚淺的外表特質，不管走到哪裡都大受歡迎，親切豪邁的美式作風極易吸引涉世未深的女孩關注，更別說，那時常掛在臉上、讓人忍不住臉紅心跳的笑容，怎麼有人能笑得這麼好看呢？肯定是心存邪惡意圖，目的在於離間敵手的內部團結。  
還有，比賽時自然流露、足以與聖葛羅莉安娜相映的騎士精神，每一次都讓人印象深刻……明明是會用刀子直接插牛排進食的劣等之徒，偶爾展現的高尚風範卻充滿矛盾美感，要欺騙廉潔自持的兩位閣下，真是太簡單了！

 

「──這樣、大家都激動地說著呢。」  
結束文科課程後，就是戰車道練習的時間，而在那之前，是固定的茶會。  
被打理地整整齊齊的草坪上，慣常擺放白色圓桌與幾張椅子，橙黃白毫報告時，坐在椅上的隊長，正跟薔薇果把玩38t戰車模型。  
對可愛物品愛不釋手，或許是大吉嶺大人最表現正常的嗜好，不過，本人對可愛的定義與世俗觀念時常存有莫大鴻溝。  
橙黃白毫嘆息，繼續報告：「她們對大吉嶺大人和阿薩姆大人的想像，實在是純潔地過於詭異。」  
「該批評的是這點嗎？」比起另外兩人，從頭到尾都有好好聽著的阿薩姆，努力維持臨危不亂的表情，嘴角卻微微抽搐。  
「大吉嶺大人，接下來該怎麼辦呢？」作為同被隊長荼毒的受害者夥伴，橙黃白毫很習慣無視前輩阿薩姆的抗議，因為，不管說再多都比不過大吉嶺大人一個奇妙的心血來潮。「置之不理的話，將會損及凱伊さん的名聲哦。」  
「謠言必有停止的一天。」大吉嶺喝了一口紅茶，用手指把38t從底部翻倒，薔薇果“啊”了一聲，趕緊接住差點滾落圓桌的玩具。「一個人最大的成功來自於失望過後。」  
「我不認為現在是引用亨利‧畢傑的時候。而且身為傳教士，恐怕也會不允許您的作為。」無奈地連眉毛都呈現倒彎的模樣，但還是恭敬地為前輩注了新的紅茶。「您跟阿薩姆大人是真的……與凱伊さん……唔、我是說，真的有……」  
三角關係、嗎？  
對紅茶之園的大小姐來說，三角關係這個名詞光是唸出來都讓人羞澀不已。  
「怎麼可能。」回答的人並非這個三角形中的另外兩角，反而是與謠言完全無關的薔薇果。她睜著純真的眼，自然而然地說：「桑德斯的隊長肯定是大吉嶺大人要的吧？我的兄姐也是這樣，每次想在房間偷偷約會，都會先命令弟妹去把人接來屋裡，被爸媽發現的話，要說是自己的朋友。」

 

「換言之，阿薩姆大人只是意外被當成煙幕彈呢。」橙黃白毫理解地點了頭，但大腦很快就告訴她，有更重要的真相被遺漏了。「──咦？哎？呃……所以、大吉嶺大人您真的跟凱伊さん正在……交往嗎？」  
「……是這樣沒錯。」雖然沒想過隱瞞，但突然被當面詢問，還是覺得有點害臊。大吉嶺輕啜紅茶，臉頰微熱。  
「蛤……」橙黃白毫長吁口氣，無意間得知衝擊的事實，腳軟地坐往椅上。  
不敢相信從沒懷疑過。  
可一旦想像起大吉嶺大人跟別人──跟凱伊さん或任何人──分外親密的畫面，就會覺得太過不敬。  
「唔、總之，恭喜了……？」  
「謝謝。」大吉嶺放下茶杯，稍微揚起苦笑，今天之前從沒想過會跟後輩有這樣的對話，心情十分複雜。  
「既然是凱伊さん，應該就不要緊了。」給自己倒了紅茶平順情緒，橙黃白毫回想著話題人物的印象。「即使是在競爭激烈的各校學生裡，誰也沒說過她壞話，是個表裡如一的閣下呢。」  
大吉嶺點點頭。「那個人跟誰都能處得很好。」  
「但是，真的有跟誰都能很好的人嗎？」站在一旁的薔薇果，比起生活封閉的大小姐們，發揮了她更符合現實常識的一面。「表面上跟誰都很好，當可怕的事情發生時，大家都不會懷疑她……很多變態殺人魔的電影都這樣演呢。」  
「確實……至今GI6尚未查出任何關於此人的污點。」龐大數據呈現的是世間常理，而堅信道理凌駕於一切之上的阿薩姆，也不禁低語：「匪夷所思。」  
「大吉嶺大人，覺得凱伊さん還好嗎？」被兩人給說服的橙黃白毫，沒了先前的安心，緊張地問：「是個值得信賴的人嗎？私底下、私底下有沒有欺負您呢？」  
「有變態嗜好嗎？或是特別易怒？」阿薩姆接著問。但大吉嶺看穿她眼角的隱隱笑意，故意隨之起舞表達被當成煙霧彈的不滿呢。  
「──我不是很清楚。」被連番逼問，總得給出答案，即使那是聽在自己耳裡覺得非常可憐的回答。  
「不清楚？」薔薇果不明白。「……都已經讓她在房間過夜了。」  
大吉嶺看了一眼說話過於直率、有時顯得口無遮攔的後輩。感覺跟某人很像，真頭痛。「從沒見過那個人生氣，除了愛站在高的地方、吃些垃圾食物之外，沒有太大缺點──妳們所見到的她，就是我所見到的她。」  
「越說越覺得可疑呢。」橙黃白毫，作為年紀最低的孩子，卻也是待人接物最謹慎的一個。  
「好了，該開始練習。」大吉嶺放下茶杯站起身，一邊習慣性地整理毫無皺紋的戰車夾克，一邊結束少女間的戀愛話題。「這樣吧，為了讓妳們安心一點，如果我失蹤兩天以上，妳們可以考慮報警。」  
「失聯24小時就可以報警了。」阿薩姆糾正她。  
「是、是，就給妳們報警的允准吧。」

 

這場基本上不被任何人放在心上的閒聊過後，曾是她們共同的好敵手與朋友──大洗縣立女子學園──發生了廢校事件。  
那天晚上，桑德斯將大洗戰車運到某個偏僻鄉間，凱伊曾打電話來傳達此事。  
還保有戰車就不用擔心，大吉嶺告訴她，接下來只需要審慎隱密的計畫即可。  
所以幾天後，受到聖葛羅莉安娜邀請，前來參加“Tea Party”的隊長們，為了捍衛尊嚴與正道，一同聚集在大洗的身邊傾力幫忙。

 

荒野空地建了幾處帳篷，各校學生趕忙在戰術研討會之前安置下來，大吉嶺照著桑德斯副隊長的指引，走到一處山地高岩，這才看到那個人盤腿坐在雪曼戰車上頭，一邊吃著漢堡，一邊拿望遠鏡眺望地形。  
正午之前的斜照陽射落在身上，透亮潔淨的光斑，彷彿成了只為她洗滌纖塵的儀式，而迎風自由飛揚的金髮，如豐收稻穗，又如萬頃碧波，春暖光明的氣息能撞碎所有憂愁與黑暗。  
颯颯飄蕩的灰土色夾克，星辰與閃電的校徽在手臂上不可一世，相比起她的神采洋溢，和煦陽光反而顯得無力，過於單調和寧靜，不若她的生氣勃勃，能如沸騰溫泉噴渤而出，為世界掀開金色的光幕。  
大吉嶺有些恍惚。許久之前，在兩人尚未心意相通的時候，也曾撞見如此一幕。  
她當時做了什麼呢？人很少會明確體驗到就是這個時候，這一天的這一刻，必須做出將會影響人生的抉擇。而那時候的自己，做了什麼？

 

「……終於找到妳了。」思索許久，決定走向前而非轉身離開。  
她們已經過了必須留給對方私人空間的階段。  
「啊……？妳在找我嗎？」戰車上的凱伊轉頭望來，滿嘴漢堡，囫圇吞棗地模糊問：「什麼事？」  
「美穗さん她們說，再十五分鐘就要開始作戰會議了。」大吉嶺仰頭看她，不喜歡這樣的高度差距。  
就像看著觸摸不到的天空。  
就像，有時站在甲板，看著連一臺直昇機也沒有的，寂寞藍天。  
「這種事不需要身為隊長的妳親自來說吧？」凱伊笑得有些讓人惱怒，大吉嶺隱藏在迂迴言行下的弦外之音，她最近已學會不客氣地輕易戳破。「上來，這裡的風很舒服呢！」  
伸出手，掌心厚實，長著硬繭，指節是蘊含力量卻不失修長的形狀。大吉嶺無法拒絕她的手，無論在白天，還是夜裡的床上，這雙手充滿魔法，引誘她屈膝臣服。  
「……以前也發生過這樣的事。」當彼此掌心相觸，大吉嶺一腳踏上雪曼，瞬間被有力的臂膀拉往懷中。  
「啊、我想到了，是初吻吧，哈哈。」凱伊讓她坐在戰車車頂，自己也跟著坐下。  
號稱自律冷靜的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長，尷尬地紅起臉，無法注視那雙笑意盈盈的眼。「我可不會說那是初吻……」  
某次練習賽後，她也在某個地方的雪曼戰車上找到凱伊。  
她也凝視她許久，才能鼓起勇氣靠近。  
當凱伊提議拉她上去看看遠處風景時，大吉嶺忍不住親了對方。  
因為太過震驚，凱伊鬆開了手，大吉嶺跌落地面，扭傷腳踝。  
之後，即便被無禮冒犯，善良的受害者依然憂心匆匆地將色狼橫抱起來直奔醫護室。  
大吉嶺很確信受傷的不只是腳踝，還有遍體鱗傷的自尊。把自己搞得如此狼狽，也怨不得任何人。  
「別否認，我才不會讓妳忘記是妳追我的。」凱伊猖狂笑著，摸摸大吉嶺的頭，並湊過去玩笑性地吻了她的唇。  
嘴巴留下牛肉和芥末的味道，大吉嶺微皺眉頭，拿出口袋中的手帕擦拭唇瓣。  
「啊～～真過份～～馬上抹消我愛的證明！」  
「等妳吃完漢堡再來證明。」懶得理那誇張的表演，大吉嶺拿起保溫瓶倒杯熱水給她。比賽前不喝可樂，反而喜歡無味白開水，是這個人的習慣之一。  
Thank you. 凱伊接過後微笑致謝，可愛的彎彎藍眼，讓人很難維持矜持神色。

 

於是大吉嶺嘆口氣，兩手環著她的左臂，臉頰枕在肩旁，看向被陽光籠罩更顯濃郁翠綠的遠山。  
「……幫助友人雖是善舉，但下次試著不要讓自己陷入危險。」  
出動學校的C-5運輸機代為保管大洗的戰車，多次進行冒險的空中補給，使用超低空空投方式將戰車送還……然後回程的路上打電話跟大吉嶺笑著說，夜晚的星空多麼美麗，一定會有一個好的睡眠。  
「經過縝密計算後的行為不叫冒險，而是計畫。」平時不計較嘴上辯論，必要時，卻也有著雄辯濤濤的一面。「The sooner, the better. Right?」  
大吉嶺不知道該怎麼回應，無奈地閉起眼睛。  
搖曳的光暈，金色的光環，沉靜中帶來凱伊的氣息，她輕言細語道：「……妳知道阿薩姆她們是怎麼說妳的嗎？她們說，不可能有人像桑德斯的隊長那麼好，所以妳可能是變態殺人魔之類，還說如果我24小時失聯就要幫我報警。」  
「呃……我的印象分數有這麼低啊？」  
「是太好了，」大吉嶺覺得有趣，輕笑出聲。「好得不夠真實。」  
「希望在她們面前，妳有好好保護我的名譽。」  
「我跟她們說可以報警。」  
「──大吉嶺──」凱伊壓低聲音，裝出不滿的沉怒，伸起大拇指與食指，擺出一小段距離。「再差這麼一點點，我就要跟妳分手了。」  
「真的？」揚起淺笑，眸底婉轉水光，像春天暖陽融化其中，大吉嶺傾身向前，舌尖輕舔凱伊的手指。「這是不想跟我私奔的意思嗎？」  
嗓音柔而媚，撒嬌的呢喃。  
半垂的長長睫毛可愛地微顫。  
從凱伊視角，能看到白淨的鼻樑線條和軟滑小巧的舌尖，洋娃娃似的精緻。  
……這個女人。凱伊動彈不得，胸口從指端開始被燃起著火的熱，迅速升溫。  
「妳這個、可怕的女人。」她捏住大吉嶺的下巴，抬高對方的臉，果然看到那抹高傲柔麗的笑。  
「……吃完漢堡了嗎？該向我……」  
大吉嶺喃喃說。  
……證明妳的愛了。

 

唇瓣重合之前，率先出現的領悟是，將要被吻。  
調整的角度，微垂的眼眸，在熱切吐息間，兩人合一，不分彼此。  
凱伊的左手放在大吉嶺的腰後，將她鎖在懷裡，大吉嶺的右手則抓住凱伊的肩前外套，從沒想過逃離。  
先是鼻尖輕觸，唇的最前端試探地交相撫過，然後──

 

「──大吉嶺大人！」  
橙黃白毫的聲音，以及她從遠處跑來的腳步聲。  
大吉嶺跟凱伊瞬間分開，神色慌張。  
偏偏是被年紀最小的孩子看到了，身為前輩的責任心和罪惡感實在難以忽視。  
大吉嶺咳了一聲，打算從雪曼戰車離開。「怎麼了，白毫？」  
「抱歉，打擾您跟……」接近後的橙黃白毫才發現自己恐怕打斷了什麼，結結巴巴地，不敢看向她的隊長。「那個、美穗さん說，該、該開始討論作戰計畫……」  
「我知道了。」大吉嶺跳下戰車後，仰頭望向凱伊。「要一起來嗎？」  
「唔……妳們先走吧。」  
「仔細想想，妳還是一起來吧。」大吉嶺皮笑肉不笑，眼神卻在警告，別想讓她一個人應付後輩純潔的目光。「畢竟，好不容易才找到妳。」  
凱伊大嘆口氣，認命地站起身。  
底下的大吉嶺伸出手，就像剛才她帶她上來一樣，這次，由她帶她回到地面。  
「……感謝妳的紳士風範啊……」  
掌心再次交疊，凱伊被大吉嶺攙扶著滑下戰車。  
在此之前從沒被這麼小心翼翼對待過。  
明明知道大吉嶺只是開玩笑，還是會羞赧地紅起臉。  
而發現凱伊不自然的羞澀反應，引發者在旁邊掩嘴輕笑。  
從頭到尾，難得走在最前方的橙黃白毫，完全不敢回頭看她們兩人一眼。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

早晨五點半，灰藍色天空尚未明亮。長髮流麗的大吉嶺，優雅地坐在床舖邊緣，已經穿好學校襯衫與底褲，正打算套上慣有的黑色褲襪。  
「……為什麼起這麼早？」  
咕噥聲，從後方的棉被堆裡傳來。  
她轉過頭，看到赤裸雙肩的凱伊，抬高修碩健美的手臂，努力揉著眼睛想要清醒。  
結束大洗的廢校比賽後，各校學生自行返艦，聖葛羅莉安娜和桑德斯不約而同給了戰車道學生一天的假日，也極有默契地，選在同家旅館下榻。  
二年級時交際頻繁的練習賽，建立起兩校學生融洽的友誼，兩人一間房的搭配就隨她們喜好，學生們混校同房夜宿，甚至徹夜不眠聊天的，並不少見。  
所以不會有人特別注意，夜裡桑德斯的隊長溜進聖葛羅莉安娜隊長的房間。然後，直至清晨尚未現身。  
就算注意到了也不要緊。大吉嶺已經不在乎這些小事。  
當凱伊於深夜悄然出現叫醒她，單膝跪在床邊時，她突然想到那些關於宙斯化身萬物，千方百計親近少女的希臘故事。  
「跟白毫她們約好了，回艦前要在附近採買東西。」伸出左手，撫摸散在枕上的金色捲髮，之後輕貼白皙的臉頰，真神奇，明明時常進行戶外運動，卻沒被留下陽曬痕跡或黑斑。大吉嶺想著這件奇妙的事，眼神跟嗓音一樣柔和，雖然凱伊已經醒了，還是用著深怕吵醒她的語氣，繼續說：「再多睡一會兒吧，我會請房務保留一份早餐。」  
「我比較想吃這裡的特產呢。」凱伊打了大呵欠，用手肘撐起自己。「幫我隨便買個什麼回來吧？記得要有可樂。」  
「好。」答應後，再次轉身面向衣櫃坐好，完成先前被中斷的著衣任務。

 

凱伊靜靜看她。尚未套上學生黑裙，只穿著襯衫和水藍色底褲的大吉嶺，感覺跟昨晚在床上一樣放鬆。  
小小的腳趾套入黑色褲襪，再來是細長嬌美的小腿，絲襪沿著毫無硬皮、粉嫩的膝蓋，來到柔滑緊緻的大腿，在根部深處，留有不會被任何人發現的點點紅痕。  
最後是起伏又凹陷的弧度，被纖細骨架強調出的私密處，褲襪將它連同底褲一起完整包覆，等待下一次被卸除的時候。

 

凱伊想到在這個床上發生的事。  
非常溫柔的大吉嶺。  
一同沐浴後幫她按摩肩膀和背部肌肉、體貼入微的大吉嶺。  
而自己卻在靈肉交歡時，用力扯開她的黑色褲襪，撕裂聲猶能迴盪腦海，讓她今早必須換上嶄新一套。  
一套尚未有她的體香殘留，單純只是親密時礙事的物品。  
──突然不想讓她走了。  
有什麼辦法能留下她呢？

 

一邊絞盡腦汁盤算，凱伊一邊問：「妳要買什麼東西？」  
「給家人的禮物，像是衣服或鞋子。」  
「有要送我的禮物嗎？」  
「送妳？」大吉嶺疑惑地挑高眉，轉頭看向後方的戀人，欣賞著對方依然躺在棉被下，頭髮如根根金絲點綴肩膀的美感。「妳想要什麼？」  
「嗯──……」沉吟思考，凱伊的右手伸出被外，指尖輕輕畫著大吉嶺壓在床上的腕部。  
突出的圓型骨頭有些敏感，尚未扣上的袖口被長驅直入，指尖來到手臂，能摸到肉眼極難察覺的細微汗毛。  
而那也是淺色的。如果有些微汗珠，會在光線照射下透出輝澤，凱伊心想，就跟昨晚在大吉嶺雙腿間所看到的、伴隨銀絲色澤類似的景象。  
Damn.  
想做了。  
慾望源頭傳來顫麻的提醒，凱伊知道自己必須加緊腳步，實現計畫。  
「送一些我有需要的東西吧。」微微揚笑，牽起大吉嶺的手來到身上，在那雙微睜的紺碧眼瞳中，她引導那隻手拉開棉被的阻隔。  
底下是光潔無一物的裸體。  
窗外不知何時已透來晨光，照出結實修美的裸身線條。無一絲贅肉的軀幹，靈活強健的臂膀，彈性飽滿的雙胸，每一寸都是恰到好處的強壯，達到和諧高峰的英武之美，更加凸顯單純的矯健美麗便具有的藝術震撼。  
自然，悅目，沒有任何防線。  
妳不是早就知道了嗎？凱伊揚起略帶挑釁的笑，無聲而驕傲地質問她的戀人。  
為什麼還會這麼驚訝，看得目不轉睛呢？

 

「妳……」  
「大吉嶺覺得，現在我最需要什麼？」  
大吉嶺無言以對，緊盯自己的手，被凱伊所引導，從櫻色嘴唇，肆無忌憚地滑過胸脯，來到平坦硬實的小腹──明明無須掙脫卻收不回來的手。  
「總之，就買那種東西給我吧。」  
忽然，凱伊放開大吉嶺，蓋上棉被讓背部平躺，闔起眼裝出又要睡回籠覺的樣子。  
幾秒後，聽到床舖彈簧振動的聲音，陰影隨之籠罩上方，身體被一股熟悉重量壓制，柔軟溫熱的大腿撐開她，佔領了雙腿間只屬於戀人的位子。  
「……卑鄙。」  
凱伊睜開眼，笑望伏身在上的女性。對方眼底水波流轉，罵人的聲音卻低啞迷醉。  
是不勝引誘只能責怪別人、不負責任的大吉嶺。  
「妳已經知道……我現在需要什麼了嗎？」  
魅惑的問話，被用深深長吻來回答。  
舌與舌溼熱津甜，凱伊抬起雙臂勾抱戀人，在被啃咬時快感竄起全身，喉間不禁發出長吟。  
「告訴我──」吻來到頸項，大吉嶺吸吶著喜歡的味道，每當肌膚滲出微汗就更顯性感動人的凱伊，讓她感受到無比的活力和暢快。「──妳需要什麼？」  
「我需要妳──……Honey，我要妳……」凱伊咬緊下唇，弓起腰身，迎接終於降臨胸上的熱氣與唇瓣。既然大吉嶺喜歡聽，她就會繼續說，只要能成為對方愉悅的動力，沒有什麼好害羞。「嗯……啊……────」  
大吉嶺的手忽然探入雙腿間，撥開細嫩軟壁，抹起了忍耐已久的清液。  
「從什麼時候……？」表情先是不可思議，接著，揚起得意洋洋的笑。大吉嶺竟當凱伊的面，將微濕食指放入自己嘴裡，吸吮，舔舐，故意讓人羨慕她在凱伊以外的事情上所花的功夫。「什麼時候開始、這麼需要我？」

 

凱伊煩燥地低吼一聲，現在沒有玩挑逗遊戲的餘裕，她運用體能優勢，一個翻轉將大吉嶺壓在自己下方。  
她一邊吻她，一邊抓住纖細手腕，讓大吉嶺的手整個覆蓋等待許久的私處。不需要有過多技巧，不用戀人間增添情趣的把戲，她現在就需要她。  
「──大吉嶺、不要玩了……！」鼓勵手指摸索，用言語，也用主動磨蹭的臀。「快點……！」  
於是大吉嶺應允了她，畢竟騎士精神是賜予落敗者寬容，而對於有所求的戀人，只有她才有資格滿足她。  
放肆地進入沾濕掌心的私處，輕撥覆蓋的軟肉，在那裡，大拇指最先找到目標，腫脹的紅玉，因慾望而勃起，滑膩溼熱。  
凱伊喜歡用力挾緊。大吉嶺提醒自己，在這種時候，婉轉迴繞，還要用點力，以不弄痛她為前提，盡量地快速與施力。  
「唔、嗯……────」  
騎坐在上方的凱伊，受不了戀人先前的慢條斯理，下半身早已自行移動，但大吉嶺擔心她太過激烈會弄傷，於是坐起身，調整更安全的姿勢，將她穩當地抱在懷中，進而能更方便地親吻上下搖晃的豐滿胸脯。  
軟綿綿的香肉，幾乎要溶解舌尖。  
手指、順利侵進灼熱入口。  
房內頓時充滿水漬摩擦聲，熱情的戀人那些喘息與呻吟，以及床舖彈簧的晃動雜音。

 

凱伊緊抱大吉嶺，吻著對方的發紅耳畔，熱汗滴在純白襯衫。  
她想把那件襯衫脫掉，想把此時依然穿在大吉嶺身上的褲襪撕開，無奈體內被進入後的酥麻脹實直達腹部，不斷被磨觸的滑溜突起也左右了意志力。  
在大吉嶺的手中、在她的身體上、在她幾句甜蜜愛語間，繼續擺動雙臀與下身，凱伊的大腦一片花白，什麼想法都無法運作。

 

「……大吉嶺……」  
聽到自己正在說話。  
就在浪潮的快感襲來之前，在舒長的悶哼佔領喉間之前。  
在猛烈顫慄侵犯全身，留下顫抖不已的癱軟軀體之前。  
她伏在大吉嶺的身上急喘。腦袋發燙，聽到自己說話，但不知道說了什麼。  
「嗯，我答應妳。」最後只聽到戀人那低柔的嗓音，伴隨髮際間親密疼惜的吻。  
大吉嶺究竟答應了什麼，凱伊搞不懂。  
以後再問吧。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「白毫，怎麼只有妳一個人？」旅館外頭，阿薩姆看到約定好的對象只剩一年級後輩，不免疑惑地問：「大吉嶺大人呢？」  
「好像有人在大吉嶺大人的房間。」橙黃白毫頓了頓，予以訂正。「我想，是凱伊さん在大吉嶺大人的房間。」  
「然後呢？」  
「我不想打擾她們。」  
「她們還沒睡醒嗎？」  
「應該是醒了。」橙黃白毫抿緊唇，看向街道遠方，耳根子脹紅。「所以我才不想打擾。」  
「好吧。」阿薩姆似乎習慣突然就有事纏身的大吉嶺，對於她的缺席只是點個頭就理解帶過。「我們先走吧，如果還有時間，大吉嶺大人應該會來找我們。」  
「……我倒是懷疑這個可能性。」

 

兩人走在許久未踏上的城鎮。開始聊起今天氣候，要帶回去的禮物，還有下一個練習賽的對手情報。  
很快就把某個讓人操煩的隊長拋之腦後。

 

 

 

The End

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 人們最大的成功來自於失望過後：出自亨利‧畢傑。他是美國 19 世紀中期的公理會傳教士，積極參與女性投票、反黑奴的社會運動。

2\. 本篇篇名出自英國詩人雪萊《致──》：當玫瑰花凋亡，堆積成愛人的眠床，對你的情思亦然。當你離去，愛本身在情思裏躺息（Love itself shall slumber on）。


	5. This Coyness, Lady, Were No Crime.

 

今天是桑德斯附屬高中與校運齊名的『跳蚤市場拍賣會』。

 

原本只是學生之間遵循美國社區傳統，偶爾將二手物擺來賤價販售的小遊戲，但因為桑德斯的資源豐富，所謂的二手商品變成以他們標準已然過期、在其他人眼中卻精美名貴的寶物，例如高科技的電腦或手機，有名大廠的化妝品和保養品，關稅嚇死人的高級衣服與皮包，甚至是量場生產後過多的戰車零件、物美價廉的履帶。

 

於是他校學生被吸引而來的數量逐年增多，從去年開始甚至需要事前預購門票取得資格才能競標，更別提，今年由於學生的熱烈推舉，增加一項額外獎品：貢獻最多金額的人將可獲得與桑德斯戰車道隊長兩人相處的機會。

 

簡直是一日約會的許可。

 

在舉校擁載、全體師生以支援戰車道為目的而成立的桑德斯裡，身為戰車道隊長必須擁有極高人望與交際手腕，才能調和為數眾多的部隊，讓各團體之間得以發揮合作效能而非彼此拖累，在個人品德、人格與國際成績上，更必須具備傑出經歷才足以勝任。

 

加上本屆隊長和電影部門頗有深交，校外宣傳的效率更勝以往，以至於其他學校即便不關注戰車道的學生也認得她──甚至還有人收集不少關於她的寫真集和電影──就算不能成為貢獻金額最多的人，也會好奇誰能取得一日約會的特權。

 

「──然後，不要忘了公益性質。」桑德斯名聞遐邇的隊長，站在為拍賣會特地搭建的佈景臺上宣佈開幕。她穿著一貫的灰土色夾克與T-Shirt，燦黃色的髮散捲在肩後，不管何時總是精力豐沛、神采奕奕，讓旁觀注視的人也忍不住揚起嘴角，隨那雙清澈的彎彎藍眼而微笑。「總金額的60%將會捐給慈善團體，為學校和社區增建圖書館與公園，你們的每一分錢將成為讓自己家園更好的地基。那麼，還有什麼問題嗎？」  
「真的能跟妳約會嗎？！」  
突然有聲音急切詢問，臺下男男女女的學生們吹起口哨鼓譟著“凱伊”與“Date”。  
「我記得獎品名稱好像是兩人相處呢，」隊長發揮圓融友善的一面，朝底下眾人眨眼送出飛吻，她總能把庸俗的引誘做得如此自然可愛。「不過，如果你讓我夠喜歡的話，也許真能約會哦～況且誰說只有這麼一次呢？所以各位、加油吧！」  
「喔喔喔……──！」  
歡喜聲轟然加劇，氣氛熱烈，其中不乏開著自用小飛機停在航母甲板的富家子弟與財閥千金，自小養成對勝利的執著並不亞於習慣戰車道比賽的學生，看來今天能夠捐助慈善團體的金額將比往年更為可觀。

 

「辛苦了。」  
拍賣會開始，主持人在臺上喊賣金額，凱伊終於吐出大氣走回幕後。  
那裡，直美滿臉憐憫地迎接她。  
「……辛苦是不會。」一屁股坐在休息室椅上，凱伊的手肘放在桌面，掌心苦惱地撐著臉頰。「但如果被大吉嶺知道，她一定會殺了我。」  
「放心吧。為了保護妳的貞操，我已經做好安排。」  
凱伊挑高眉，對貞操並不擔心，笑著說：「剛才人群中好像看到亞理莎，妳是叫她努力買下我嗎？」  
直美聳聳肩，沒有承認也沒有否認。「讓她發揮一下也無妨。」  
「反正只要大吉嶺別知道就好，今天還是可以順利平安過下去。」  
抬起雙臂伸懶腰，打了個極不淑女的大呵欠。  
前陣子為運送大洗戰車，以個人名義強行借用C-5運輸機，光是燃料費就花了好幾千萬日幣，趁現在補充一點資金回來也好，免得給下屆隊長的運作增添麻煩。  
「我要回宿舍補眠了，結果怎樣再跟我說吧。」  
「妳不看看嗎？畢竟這些人可是妳要約會的對象。」  
「都說了不是約會……」凱伊咕噥幾句，毫不戀棧，打算往另一個沒人注意的staff出口走去。  
真不知道以前怎麼會覺得“跟隊長兩人獨處”是很有趣的獎品。雖然在奇怪場合認識新朋友是相當美妙的概念，但一想到如果被正在交往的戀人知道……究竟要怎麼解釋，實在讓人頭痛。  
『──喔喔，兩百萬！有位小姐喊了兩百萬！還有競爭者嗎？』  
忽然，主持人驚訝的聲音傳至幕後，凱伊跟直美互看一眼，兩人走到臺側探出頭，好奇一次喊出兩百萬的小姐究竟想競標什麼。  
「……是漢米爾頓的手錶啊……」  
拍賣臺上的電視螢幕，標誌美國二戰時期陸軍專用錶，當時每一部備戰的軍用車輛或艦艇都有此標準配備，根據檔案資料，戰時漢米爾頓曾為美軍提供一百萬支以上的手錶與計時裝置。  
凱伊的雙眼冒出光輝，拉拉副隊長的衣服。「直美、叫亞理莎幫我標這支！」  
直美的表情有些奇特，像是想笑，又像受不了隊長的無神經。「……妳先看看競爭的那位小姐是誰。」  
「蛤？那麼遠，我怎麼可能看得到。」

 

於是直美朝主持人使個眼色，主持人了解地點頭，朝大家說：「繼續喊價之前，先讓我們看看是哪位競標者吧！」  
電視牆連接廣播社社員在臺下的live訪談，攝影機照出那名喊價兩百萬的競標者，是一名穿著藍色毛衣制服、胸前標有聖葛羅莉安娜校徽的女孩子，她蜂蜜色的長髮綁成英國少女傳統的盤髮，讓一張五官端麗的臉龐完整呈現於世人眼中。  
由於對方正輕啜紅茶，看來典雅閒適，廣播社的社員一時之間不知是否該靠近。  
最後，社員發現她的身份，訝異地朝麥克風介紹：「喔呀、這位不是聖葛羅莉安娜戰車道的大吉嶺隊長嗎？！午後好！」  
「妳好。」微微一笑的大吉嶺，兩旁站著橙黃白毫和阿薩姆。  
「大吉嶺隊長難道對美國陸軍專用錶有興趣？」廣播社社員將麥克風遞過去。  
「看起來像嗎？」狡猾地以反問回答，笑聲和眼神卻有些輕視，顯然不認為這是具有美感的東西。「一切是為了公益，與我個人喜好無關。」  
「呃……原來如此。」社員尷尬地哈哈苦笑。「那麼，如果大吉嶺隊長成了捐獻金額最高的人，會想跟我們凱伊隊長約會嗎？」  
大吉嶺掃了訪問的社員一眼，清冷的紺碧色視線，讓人不寒而慄。「我並不認同對女性施予強迫的親密，約會應是兩情相悅的事。」  
「真有紳士風範呢。」  
「當然，」她慢條斯理地抿唇喝茶，之後才說：「但既然是我的勝利，沒有不帶走獎品的道理──妳知道嗎？英國有句話是Take things as they come。」  
所以妳的目標跟其他人一樣都是凱伊隊長呀！廣播社社員忍住吐槽衝動，扯出禮貌的笑。  
「順便一提，我校的薔薇果不見了，誰有看到她請叫她回來。」  
「呃……薔薇果是？啊、那、那麼！我再將主持還給臺上囉！」  
臺上，凱伊張口結舌，臉色刷白。  
直美嘴角微揚。「我不是說有辦法保住妳的貞操嗎？只要讓妳女友贏就好。」  
「所以是妳告訴大吉嶺的嗎？！虧我這麼相信妳……我還以為妳的辦法是指亞理莎！」  
「我又沒說是她。而且，我只跟阿薩姆在Line提過。」  
「妳跟阿薩姆已經有Line了嗎？！」  
「同為射擊手，互相交流感想也很正常吧。」直美臉上掛著自豪的笑，往嘴裡丟了口香糖。「很多人聽過妳跟聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長有很深交情，這能讓其他人忌憚一點。」  
「我們的目的是收集資金，怎麼能把其他人嚇跑？」凱伊無奈嘆息，手指插入瀏海往上梳起。天氣越來越熱了，真虧那個人在這種氣候還喝得下熱紅茶。  
「難道妳真想跟不認識的傢伙──」

 

『──可以繼續了嗎？我喊價三百萬。』有人搶走廣播社社員的麥克風，喊出更高價格，口氣十分不滿。  
是亞理莎。  
『哦哦！居然！出現比兩百萬更驚人的數目了！果然同為戰車道隊友，不能將凱伊隊長輸給外校人士呢！』主持人加油添醋地讚美著。  
所以說、明明只是在標一支錶！凱伊轉了下眼珠，桑德斯學生唯恐天下不亂的性格，有時真是麻煩。  
『──哦！聖葛羅莉安娜的大吉嶺隊長，舉了五的手勢，是五百萬！終於來到五百萬天價了！』  
「……聖葛羅莉安娜的戰車道資金有這麼豐沃嗎？」直美嚼著口香糖，對愛情的魔力嘖嘖稱奇。「她們早點花錢買好戰車，就不會輸給黑森峰了。」  
『六百萬！』亞理莎搶走麥克風後就再也沒還過，她朝大吉嶺喊：『妳這個女人，侵門踏戶闖到我們桑德斯，還以為能隨心所欲嗎？我一定會阻止妳邪惡的計畫！』  
凱伊看到螢幕上的大吉嶺，對叫囂的亞理莎懶得瞄一眼，只是朝橙黃白毫揮個手，那名聰慧小後輩便直接在板子上寫：一千萬。  
「勝負已分啊。」直美下了評語。  
「太可憐了，我看不下去了，誰快點去把亞理莎帶回來。」凱伊把某個戰車道學生叫來跟前，如此交代：「把這句話傳下去──別跟聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人競爭。」  
很快地，桑德斯的指揮系統發揮優秀執行的效率，一個接一個學生以支援戰車道命令為己任，將有意舉手競標的人肅清帶離。於是，橫掃幾乎所有拍賣品的聖葛羅莉安娜，取得當天最多金額捐獻者的美名。  
“就像我先前說過的，這一切都是為了公益，與我個人好惡無關。”站在臺上接受褒揚和訪問時，大吉嶺從容不迫地回應：“但桑德斯的隊長，我還是要帶走。”  
語畢，她牽起凱伊的手，從舞臺側邊離開。眾人一邊鼓掌一邊吹起口哨，凱伊只好撐起笑容跟他們揮手再見。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

等走到沒人的地方，凱伊反手抓住大吉嶺的手腕，將她帶去戰車道學生專用大樓，然後隨便找了最近一間的會議室就把人推進去。  
「……真粗魯呢。」大吉嶺雙手別在身後，審視室內環境。  
長形桌與十張椅子，桌上各自安置同數量的筆記型電腦，牆面訂有數張優勝旗幟。  
「妳啊，要來怎麼不說一聲？」  
「妳有想要我來嗎？」大吉嶺找了張椅子坐下，雙手環胸，右腳悠閒地疊在左大腿上，短裙與黑色褲襪塑造腿間空隙，構成引人遐想的畫面。  
凱伊無話可說，聳聳肩。「我只是不想讓妳誤會。」  
「不想讓我誤會妳將要跟陌生人約會？如果我今天沒出現，這應該就不是誤會。」  
「Honey, I am sorry.」走到大吉嶺面前，凱伊彎下腰致歉。她左手撐住桌面，右手輕貼戀人的臉頰，指尖撥開金色瀏海，大拇指撫順微皺的淺色眉宇。「這是傳統，我沒辦法拒絕。」  
說起傳統，大吉嶺恐怕比誰都深受其害，也比誰都支持應該履盡它所代表的精神。於是再怎麼不悅，她還是在抿唇過後，無言地接受致歉，不再訓責。  
凱伊親了一下她的額頭，雖然獲得原諒是好事，仍不由得為固執的戀人感到心疼。正因為對方是如此固執，所以逼她無庸被說服就必須選擇退一步的現實，更讓人覺得生氣，更想為她抱不平。  
揉揉臉，凱伊讓笑容回到臉上，殷切地說：「很熱吧？剛好有超棒的冰淇淋哦，妳等等。」  
走到牆壁旁的冰箱，凱伊剛打開上方冷藏庫，大吉嶺那道講究發音、有時顯得分外情色的聲音，便悠悠地傳來：「再怎麼說我都是勝利者，難道跟凱伊隊長的獨處獎品只是吃冰淇淋？」  
凱伊拿出一大盒冰淇淋，自己舀著幾口吃，花點時間觀察椅子上的大吉嶺，看得出來對方心情好多了，頑皮笑意閃爍在碧藍色眼底。  
幾秒後，凱伊無聲而笑，舌尖小小地舔了嘴唇。她緩步走往大吉嶺，將冰淇淋放在桌上，敏捷如豹地跨坐在戀人腿上，瞬間，短褲質料的微硬，碰觸了溫熱大腿與敏感內側。

 

「真的不吃？」身體傾前，豐滿胸脯挑逗地撫過戀人頰邊，凱伊的左手勾抱大吉嶺後頸，右手撥開對方耳鬢的燦金碎髮，指尖磨畫著耳骨輪廓。「冰涼，柔滑，在舌頭上融化，溜進喉嚨，就像……」  
她舔了耳垂，滿意於底下身體立刻震顫的反應。  
「……像高潮一樣讓人顫慄。」  
聽到吞嚥口水的聲音。凱伊滿足一笑，剛開過冰箱的微冷鼻尖磨蹭大吉嶺的脖子，彷彿能看到亢奮血管在白淨肌膚下洶湧滾燙。  
「所以、真的不吃嗎？」  
隨著問話，凱伊拉下大吉嶺的領帶，稍微解放頸項肌膚，她之後一口含住秀麗潔白的那處，牙齒略微使力。  
大吉嶺發出一聲沉沉嗚鳴，像在隱忍痛苦，又像鼓舞這份舒服的玩弄。  
「凱伊……」下意識叫了戀人的名字，每當身體燙熱，象徵情慾的飢渴萌發，這個名字永遠第一個浮現腦海。  
且、一路伴隨她，直到沉沒深深情潮。  
「──No.」  
忽然，凱伊發出拒絕的語句。  
渴求的雙手來到凱伊臀上，對方卻阻止她的碰觸。  
打從交往以來，從初次親密的那天開始，大吉嶺第一次被這個人拒絕。  
所以她有些恍惚，大腦無法明白簡單的NO代表何種涵義。  
「妳是我的客人，我是這裡的主人。」凱伊的表情認真而嚴肅，深邃藍眼像下一秒將湧起波濤的危險大海。「妳需要遵循我的rule──No touching.」  
「但──」  
「大吉嶺以為我會讓今天出價最高的人碰嗎？即使是妳？」  
「我不是那些人，」大吉嶺不想承認，自己的口氣聽起來簡直跟真理隊長一樣，嬌蠻幼稚。「我是──」  
──妳的戀人。  
想要理直氣壯地闡述立場，但話沒說完，凱伊已將她的雙手拉至後方，用脫下的領帶──大吉嶺的領帶──綁住她的兩處手腕。  
「妳太不乖了，」凱伊這麼說：「要聽我的話乖乖坐好，這才是好客人。」

 

「……如果我坐好了，妳又想要做什麼呢？」  
忍耐掙脫雙手的慾望，大吉嶺覺得有點屈辱，自己明明是勝利者，名正言順取得與桑德斯隊長獨處的資格，結果卻被她用領帶綁住雙手，還被威脅不能亂碰，沒有什麼比這樣的發展更影響自尊心了。  
但另一方面，又想瞧瞧這個人接下來會做什麼。預想不到的刺激，向來能讓她更覺亢奮，這在戰車比賽也是一樣道理，真正的強者皆是越挫越勇。  
「我沒有想做什麼，也許只是靜靜吃我的冰淇淋。」凱伊瞇眼一笑，像是試圖激怒她，隨後離開大吉嶺的腿上，走到會議室大門前，喀的一聲，將門鎖上。  
這顯然就是想做什麼的樣子。大吉嶺穩住焦躁內心，等待凱伊的下一步。  
接著，桑德斯的夾克外套被脫下了。站在門前的凱伊，揚著豔麗勾人的笑。  
她的外貌比同齡少女更成熟瑰美，性格自信滿滿，言談豪放不羈，所有關於美式文化的優點都發揮在她身上，包括那飽滿堅挺的雙胸、健美誘人的長腿以及彈性緊緻的臀型。  
大吉嶺深知這一切。關於凱伊內在的美好，以及她外在上優異脫俗的美麗。  
然而，當凱伊脫去T-Shirt、露出修美健實的手臂與腰際線條……當那頭金黃色捲髮落在肩前，散開一片華麗金鑽時，大吉嶺反而羞赧地移開視線，不敢看她。  
聽到嫵媚的笑，極富女人味，跟平時爽朗乾淨的笑聲截然不同。  
「You can watch.」  
「我是妳的客人，」為了掩飾奇怪的害臊，大吉嶺故意用悶悶不樂的語氣說：「看主人的肌膚並不禮貌。」  
「不聽主人的話，這種客人也不禮貌。」  
下巴被抬起來了，大吉嶺必須直視那惱人卻可愛透頂的驕傲微笑。  
「妳已經脫掉我的衣服很多次，有什麼不好意思？」  
「我才沒有……」大吉嶺吶吶反駁：「沒有、很多次。」

 

事實上，她說得並沒錯。  
很多次，凱伊伏在大吉嶺身上。  
很多次，被吻得胸口發燙，迷迷糊糊。  
很多次，她看著凱伊脫去上衣，而自己同時在做什麼呢？  
啊啊、想起來了。  
大吉嶺忍不住紅起臉來。  
那時的自己總是……迫不及待地，正脫下凱伊的褲子。

 

「妳還想看什麼，大吉嶺？」詢問的聲音，低沉而黑暗，讓人不知所措。  
大吉嶺看著她，看她左手臂環抱在胸脯下，矯健縈亮的身軀昂揚而立，這讓那原本就豐美的柔軟變得更是顯眼，像想從內衣束縛中脫逃，呼之欲出的圓碩。  
凱伊的右手劃著她自己的鎖骨，掌控大吉嶺的視線，指尖移到雙胸溝壑間，大吉嶺的目光便追隨它而至。  
當掌心包覆軟滑至極、足以溶解意志的胸前，大吉嶺不由得咬緊牙關，雙腿密闔。  
深處傳來的酥麻與脹熱讓人不安，那是理智即將被擊潰的前兆。  
「不回答呢，是什麼都不想看的意思嗎？」凱伊裝出了失望眼神，可憐兮兮的口吻，明知道那是假裝的，大吉嶺的心頭依然抽痛一下，想要安慰她。  
然而，話尚未說出口，凱伊又流露調皮的惡魔微笑。「啊、我知道了，是想看這裡、對嗎？」  
雙手來到牛仔褲頭上，鬆開扣子。  
「妳總是喜歡直接探來，」她唯一的戀人一邊訴說與自己親熱的經驗，那些其他人絕不知道的秘密，一邊拉下拉鍊，很快地，淡紫色、蕾絲花紋的底褲，呈現在紺碧眼眸前。「總是很衝動，很難忍住慾望，悶騷又好色的大吉嶺。」  
「我才不──」  
有始以來，身為女性誕生於世的那刻，成長於今日第一次被用好色形容。大吉嶺脹紅著臉，嘴巴卻無法提供平日舌燦蓮花的辯論能力。  
「不什麼？不想看嗎？」凱伊的表情迷濛而湮靡，充滿艷情。  
大吉嶺睜大了眼，看著凱伊的雙手放在她自己的臀上，兩邊指尖慢慢拉下底褲，逐漸顯露連接雙腿與私處的弧線，只要更下一點，幾乎能看到幾絲淺金色的細毛。  
再往下一點──……。

 

「大吉嶺聽過這句話嗎？」凱伊卻、沒有將底褲再往下卸除，反而二度跨坐於大吉嶺腿上，模仿對方善用、甚至到了濫用格言的說話方式。「英雄好色──」  
“喀”，淺紫色內衣前頭的扣環被打開了。  
驀地，如紅色果實的豐碩雙乳彈跳崩出，就像本人一樣滿是活力，美不勝收。  
凱伊今天居然穿前釦式內衣，在這種危險的日子，有可能被陌生人覬覦和騷擾，到底在想什麼？大吉嶺一面想著讓人生氣的事，一面等待下一刻的驚喜。  
「My Honey,」凱伊吻著她的耳鬢，雙手探進毛衣制服內，順利地摸到大吉嶺發熱的肌膚和纖瘦腰間。「我們來測驗看看，衝動的妳，這次可以忍多久？」  
語畢，雙臀開始高低起伏，間或迴旋似地摩擦。她將大吉嶺的身體當成支撐點，以跨坐姿勢擺動起身上讓人目不轉睛的所有。  
微捲飛揚的金髮，飽滿豐儀的胸，緊實堅挺的臀。  
雙腿間薄薄一片底褲覆蓋的陰部，在摩挲中透出微濕。  
或者那是大吉嶺自己的溼熱。透過褲襪和短裙，依舊滲透展現的情慾。  
凱伊彷彿順著某種聽不到的音樂，無論是肢體撫摸或身體韻動，甚至是一抹笑、投來的一道眼神，以及輕舔唇瓣的舌，都有著誘惑的規律和情熱。大吉嶺覺得無法忍受，她就在自己眼前，而身體動彈不得。  
她在大腿上，磨觸熾熱又酥癢的地方，看起來如此舒服，就像大吉嶺什麼都不做──就像大吉嶺根本不用碰觸──她也能得到快樂激昂的感受。  
那麼，大吉嶺在這裡做什麼？凱伊不需要大吉嶺嗎？不，這不能接受。  
「──嘶……！」  
突然，凱伊發出疼痛的抽氣聲。她低頭一看，發現大吉嶺的嘴精準地含住自己的左胸端點，吸吮著，啃咬著，舌尖像要發洩雙手不能觸碰的限制，盡情地蹂躪嘴中一切  
「嗯、啊……大、大吉嶺、等……！」  
凱伊咬住下唇，雙手抱住她的頭，就算想將自己的胸部從她嘴裡拯救而出，恐怕也是徒勞無功，況且，那樣的痛並非無法承受，反而更是刺激感官，讓早已在磨蹭中溼潤的下身，變得更是滑膩脹熱。

 

「妳這樣、啊──……！」  
「我是客人，」大吉嶺的話悶在被口水與微汗沾濕的雙乳間，她的雙手赫然已掙脫領帶束縛，懲罰性地捏緊戀人的臀肉，使上蠻力將對方推上近在咫尺的桌面。「該是時候享受主人招待的大餐。」  
凱伊來不及說什麼，大吉嶺的手已一把扯下淺紫色底褲，唇也不浪費分秒，緊接著來到濕滑腿間。  
就像先前分析過的，大吉嶺總是直搗黃龍，一舉攻陷最大弱點。  
「啊、啊──………」  
撥開清液沾濕的淺色細毛，舌尖探到充血圓珠，那是一切快感的核心，勃發著極欲被含吶挑弄的真相。  
在大吉嶺的舌頭撩撥下，它不知羞恥地愈是脹紅，隨呼吸起伏而勃動，一旦於嘴中吸吮安撫，很快就會脆弱地投降。  
但這場饗宴對身為貪心客人的大吉嶺來說，並不夠。  
她在雙腿夾緊、一手插入髮裡的凱伊呻吟下，斷然拋棄將要被推至頂點的圓玉，然後伸出舌尖，邁向湧現清亮銀液的入口，伸進甬道。  
「──……嗯………──」  
凱伊用手捂住自己的嘴。這裡畢竟是戰車道專用大樓，來來去去的學生從未間斷，不能像以往在深夜、在僅有兩人的床上一樣肆無忌憚，此時必須學習將聲音扼殺於喉中。  
但、這是如此困難的任務。  
大吉嶺的舌在濕滑入口反覆進出，而她的左手掌心終於想起被遺忘的紅核，開始壓弄擠碰著它，雙重刺激讓人差點暈厥，凱伊沒有自信在最後一刻不會大叫出戀人的名字。

 

“薔薇果──好不容易找到妳，別再亂跑！”橙黃白毫的聲音，從窗外草地傳來。  
“可是，我要找迷路的大吉嶺大人！”  
“站住，是妳先迷路的！”阿薩姆的聲音，聽來有些氣急敗壞，不像往常冷眼旁觀的樣子。“而且，妳怎麼會以為大吉嶺在這裡？”  
“因為、我聽到大吉嶺大人的聲音了！”  
“妳這孩子──啊、白毫，她要從妳左邊溜走了！”  
“薔薇果、別跑！”

 

窗外暴動逐漸遠離，終至平息，位於凱伊雙腿間的大吉嶺卻突然笑了出聲。  
而且，笑不可遏。  
「抱歉、我……」捂住嘴巴想止下笑意，但就是辦不到，她的笑點一旦被觸發，短時間內很難停止。「呵呵……真是……」  
凱伊倒在桌上，一手壓住額頭，沮喪不已，但也只能苦笑。「大吉嶺──」  
是因為呼喚的聲音嗎？變得柔和深情，不再有之前玩鬧似的挑戰味道。  
變回了溫柔又沉穩的凱伊。  
大吉嶺終於止住笑，拉起凱伊，讓她在桌面坐起身，被脫得毫無隱藏的裸裎，一如往常的精美結實，透亮的汗珠與粉色的吻痕悄然浮現。  
她吻了凱伊的肚臍，沿著腹下彎曲的弧線，來到猶濕的私處，低聲呢喃：「下次桑德斯的會議，當你們計畫打敗別校的戰術時，妳會想起這件事嗎？想起今天在這裡，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長跪在妳腿間的樣子。」  
想起我是如何取悅妳的事。  
想起我、是怎麼成為唯一能帶領妳攀至巔峰的人。  
凱伊抽了一口大氣，再次被舌尖充滿的感受竄進骨髓，腹部酸軟溫熱，肌膚豎起寒毛，但她沒有分秒移開視線。  
直至強烈快感侵襲之時，深藍色的眼始終望著蟄伏於腿間的戀人。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 

啊、找到大吉嶺大人了！  
遠方草坪，三三兩兩鋪著地毯野餐的各校學生中，薔薇果一眼就發現那抹藍色身影。  
她最崇拜的大吉嶺大人，優雅地跪坐地毯，手中並未端著茶杯，取而代之的是一小桶冰淇淋。  
大吉嶺大人的腿上躺著桑德斯的隊長。  
對方與大吉嶺大人聊天時，只要張大嘴巴，大吉嶺大人就會舀起一口冰淇淋餵她。  
數度順利擺脫橙黃白毫和阿薩姆的追蹤，像頭脫韁野馬一樣的薔薇果，這時候卻不知道該不該上前。

 

「薔、薔薇果……不、不要再跑了……」  
氣弱游絲的聲音，是橙黃白毫大人，那麼快就追過來了！？薔薇果左右查看，雖然目前尚未發現阿薩姆大人的蹤跡，但一定很快就會從最嚇人的地方出現。  
她決定把人引開。

 

在聖葛羅莉安娜校園裡，薔薇果有著固定的早晨慢跑路線，而她時常會在甲板上看到，獨自仰望灰藍色天空的大吉嶺大人。  
與晨日被眾人擁簇，姿容得體的大吉嶺大人不同，那時的她表情寧靜，身影卻讓人覺得孤單。  
是在看著什麼呢？連陽光都被雲層掩蓋，一望無際、什麼也沒有的天空。  
能夠看到什麼呢？  
“偶爾，會有直昇機飛過。”某次，發現被偷偷觀察著，大吉嶺大人微笑地打招呼。當薔薇果忍不住發出疑問後，她用極為輕柔的嗓音道：“只是看到這樣的畫面，就會覺得開心。”  
一邊說著開心，卻一邊露出落寞的神情。

 

──跟現在完全不同。  
現在的大吉嶺大人，即便聽不到她們聊天的內容，任何人都能明確地說，啊啊、她看起來真幸福呢。  
曬著溫暖的太陽，得到了最該有的休息。  
薔薇果決心守護這樣的時光，於是往反方向再次跑走。  
一溜煙地消失了。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1.Take things as they come：中文翻譯成『隨遇而安』。它的原文意思為不管什麼事發生，自己都能以早已準備好的心情接受那樣的事，Take是一個比較主動的動詞，主動去接納。

2.This coyness, lady, were no crime：出自英國17世紀玄學派詩人Andrew Marvell的To His Coy Mistress（致羞澀的情人）。如果我們擁有全世界的空間，以及時間，這樣的羞澀，女士，絕不是種罪。我們可以坐下來，慢慢地想要往哪個方向，悠閒散步來度過我們漫長深情的一天。


	6. Build A Cloudy House

 

Side – 大吉嶺

 

桑德斯附屬高中東校棟醫護室。  
將近一年了，大吉嶺二度來到這裡。  
初次踏入這個潔白明亮的醫療環境──正確而言、被抱著進來──是她二年級的時候。剛當上聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長，接下比想像中更沉重的責任，決定好許多變革挑戰的目標……沒多久就遇到那個人，做出失禮的事，弄傷腳踝後還被受害者送進醫護室。  
無預警地嚐到戀慕滋味，苦惱的思念，以及因為一抹笑而止不住的怦然喜悅。  
最為困擾的是，大吉嶺喜歡上的對象是個常笑的人。這意味著有很多次機會、很多意想不到的時刻，或許只是討論比賽的下一個眨眼瞬間，也或許只是被叫了名字後沒有防備抬起頭的那刻──就會迎來燦爛風華的笑容。  
究竟為什麼只是說幾句“天氣真好，看來能有暢快的比賽呢”的寒暄，或“總覺得越來越能搞懂大吉嶺說得話了耶”這種把人當珍稀異獸被馴養後了解習性的形容，也非得綻放燦如陽光的笑呢？淑女教養明明是合宜的場合給予適當的淺笑……唯有衷情的對象，才能得到發自內心的溫柔。

 

我會是妳衷情的對象嗎？  
無論賽前賽畢，雙方隊長握手展現敬意後，大吉嶺往往會有一段時間佇立原地，凝視那人離開的背影，獨自嗚呼唏噓。  
這份心情絕不能讓人知道。從最初的誤會，好不容易有正面進展，她們藉由頻繁練習賽與短短幾句交談，終於，成了彼此認可的朋友。  
所以絕不能讓她知道。  
──無法啟齒的奢望，想要更進一步的意圖，這些與剛正不阿無緣的慾念。  
一旦被知道的話……。  
被知道的話、會如何呢？  
大吉嶺很清楚。以對方善解人意的性格，肯定不會介懷，依然會得到don’t mind的笑，繼續當摯交好友。  
對於自己傾心的對象，這點理解還是有的。最初吸引目光的也許只是符合美感的外貌，最後能蒙她青睞的，卻完全是足以尊敬的品格。  
There is a beauty, and there is a mind.

 

「──那個、不好意思。凱伊隊長的病床在最裡面房間，您需要我帶路嗎？」  
「不用了。」病床、呢。大吉嶺回過神來，對引路的一年級學生點頭示意。「是裡面那間房吧？方便的話，我可以自己進去。」  
「好的。」女學生靦腆地笑了笑。「因為凱伊隊長說“我不知道她會不會來，但如果真的來了，滿足她的要求，別跟她辯論，反正妳一定講不贏”──還以為您會是有點可怕的人……」  
其實既漂亮又高雅，難怪會是隊長的女朋友。  
沉浸在少女浪漫的幻想裡，女學生滿面通紅，朝無言以對的別校隊長道安後離去。

 

……對大吉嶺而言，女朋友曾是庸俗名詞。  
還有Honey這類暱稱。  
年紀更小的時候，她甚至決心禁止交往對象對自己使用這些詞彙。  
舉止要高尚，言談要優雅，而Honey和女友都是糟透了的美式文化。  
在小的尚不知戀愛心情的時候，可以自以為是地想像著戀愛的事。  
──而現在。  
大吉嶺深吸一口氣，悄聲轉動門把，打開醫護室內設的VIP專門病房。  
現在，多希望能聽到那個人用熟悉的乾淨嗓音，親暱又可愛地叫她Honey。  
被愛沖昏頭，變成愚蠢盲目的女人了。

 

往前繼續走著，越過沙發、桌子和大尺寸的電視牆，裡面甚至還有跑步機等健身器材，根本無法與病房相互聯想。  
最後，大吉嶺停下腳步，站在豪華柔軟的床沿邊。  
她低頭審視正安穩沉睡的人。  
真奇妙呢。心裡有異樣情緒，說不上是什麼感覺，無法找到確切詞語描述。  
真奇妙。對這個人的印象，總是自己必須抬頭望著。  
在雪曼戰車上，在直昇機逐漸飛離的甲板上。  
在夜裡宿舍、打開窗戶眺望星空時，她抬起頭，想著她。  
畢竟，這是個不知何時就會微笑地從遠處天空翩然而至的人。  
帶著象徵的閃雷，星辰，光與亮──就像宙斯的神話。  
大吉嶺從沒見過能引發如此期望的對象。而且她讓自己深信，此次雖然沒有出現，今夜雖然必須孤獨一人，但下次……下次、肯定就會再見。  
所以從未想過，會有低頭凝視這個人的一天。  
「……凱伊？」  
試著叫了名字，卻不太認得自己的聲音，聽在耳邊覺得非常陌生。  
這是我嗎？大吉嶺疑惑地自問。  
這道微顫緊張、難以呼吸的聲音，來自於我？

 

 

Side – 凱伊

 

「……唔……」  
好像有人叫著自己的名字，微弱地以為深陷夢境。  
凱伊努力睜開眼，朝天花板迷糊地眨了眨。  
等取回意識就後悔了，清醒使包裹固定的右肩和臂膀傳來先前脫臼時難忘的疼痛。  
醫生好像說，要觀察是否有腦震盪，命令凱伊先在醫護室睡個一晚。  
沒想到夜晚那麼快就過了，現在是早上嗎？左邊有黑影籠罩，也許還是深夜，還能再多睡一點……。  
「……凱伊。」  
「啊……大吉嶺……？」總算將目光焦距凝聚，發現站在床邊有道藍色身影，透過窗外黯淡微光，那人在床上之外永遠完美盤起的金髮，如孤冷明月散發寧靜清色。  
看不太到表情。為什麼站那麼遠？在害怕什麼嗎？  
是我讓她害怕了嗎？凱伊仍然漲痛的腦袋沒辦法提供太多思考功能。  
「Sorry, 沒想到妳會來……」  
「嗯，我聽那位一年級說了，妳不確定我會不會來。」  
「一年級？」大吉嶺在說誰？絞盡腦汁想了一會兒。「……啊啊、妳見到樹理亞了啊？」  
是專門接待賓客的一年級生。因為有禮得體，讓凱伊想到聖葛羅莉安娜的學生們，所以對她有特別印象。  
「我不知道她叫什麼名字。」  
「嗯……」其實這根本不是重要的事。她抬起左手揉揉太陽穴，不打算再提某個一年級生。「大吉嶺是一個人來的嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「辛苦妳了……」凱伊嘆了口氣，給別人添麻煩是最不喜歡的事。「現在幾點？」  
「凌晨四點。」  
「啊、才四點？」對這個回答驚訝不已，下意識想要坐起，扯到傷口後不禁發出“嘶”的一聲，冷抽口氣。  
大吉嶺看起來馬上有了動作，她伸出雙臂，似乎打算攙扶，或是想要安撫，不知道，因為她的手停在半空，最後又僵硬地縮了回去。  
戰戰兢兢，無法決定是否該碰觸。

 

「抱歉，嚇到妳了嗎？」凱伊用左手摸摸自己的臉頰，貼著紗布，應該只是擦傷，但可能變醜了，讓不喜歡醜陋事物的戀人卻步。「唔、我想應該很快就會好的……都是些小傷而已。」  
大吉嶺沉默地抿唇，雙手在大腿兩側握緊。  
「妳是不是沒有睡？畢竟才四點……」  
「……我聽到妳發生的事。」大吉嶺總算開口，聲音細微而低啞。「妳的副隊長也跟阿薩姆說，只是小傷。」  
「哈哈、是啊，做武器實驗和戰術嘗試，多多少少會弄些傷出來……咳咳、咳！」  
雖然想像往日一樣笑著帶過，但喉嚨非常乾澀，凱伊剛講完就難過地咳嗽起來。  
眼睛花白，左手被輕柔抬起，握住水杯。  
「用吸管慢慢喝。」大吉嶺提醒著，一隻手輕拍凱伊的背。  
但、很快就不再碰了，雙手又回到大腿兩側。  
凱伊喝了幾口水，抬眸疑惑地望著對方，那雙紺碧色的眼內有些血絲，眼眶紅腫。  
果然沒睡覺連夜趕來吧！  
緊抿的唇角極為矜持謹慎，像是拉開很長距離，即便已經近在眼前，還是覺得她處在一個非常遙遠的地方。  
「大吉嶺，上來這裡。」拍拍左側床邊。  
受邀對象眨了幾次眼睛，卻沒有移動，使凱伊深深嘆息，那呆頭呆腦的樣子真不像精明幹練的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長啊。  
「我不知道妳預計何時返艦，但我想睡了。」  
「那麼我就──」  
「──所以上來吧。」凱伊的右手不太能動彈，只靠左手握住大吉嶺，訝異於對方溫度微低的肌膚，外面有這麼冷嗎？  
大吉嶺恢復到以前彆扭的模樣，皺起眉頭低聲問：「上去、做什麼？」  
「一起睡覺啊。」  
「妳是受傷的人，我怎麼可以跟妳一起睡？」金色的頭不苟同地搖了搖。「要是壓到妳、使妳更嚴重的話……」  
「大吉嶺，別讓我說第二次。」凱伊的嗓音，低沉而饒具威嚇，就像那雙足以刺穿所有防衛的冰藍色眼睛。「上來。」  
「……」

 

大吉嶺這個女人，看起來就是想反擊什麼。高貴的自尊心不允許被呼來喚去吧？  
但凱伊現在不想管這件事，肉體疼痛讓她沒餘力進行慢慢說服的步驟，大吉嶺那麼疏離的樣子也讓人惱火，在害怕什麼呢？怕我嗎？  
怕我什麼呢？怎麼可以！  
「過來這裡。」凱伊越想越生氣，握緊那隻稍冷的手，語氣依然沉穩，用語卻毫不客氣。「妳不是我的女人嗎？過來。」  
「……我是妳的女朋友……」大吉嶺的內心恐怕進行了無數次天人交戰，在尊嚴和私情中掙扎抉擇，而她最後給了答案，膝蓋壓在床舖，輕手輕腳爬上床。「……不能對我這麼兇。」  
雖然氣氛不允許，凱伊還是覺得把責任怪在別人身上、執拗著某些奇怪理由的傻瓜，實在過於可愛。「對不起，Honey，但妳真的太固執了！」  
沒有受傷的左手臂攬抱大吉嶺，欣喜地親了那甜金色的髮際。  
她又香又軟，頑固至極的女朋友，每當抱在懷裡會變得非常安分。凱伊知道該製造何種契機來安撫她，這就是戀人的特權，一次次的任性都能獲得原諒。  
「我以為我會弄痛妳……」聽到了這句告白，聲音模糊，心意卻清晰明朗。「我可以忍耐不碰妳，只要妳快點好。」  
「但我想要碰妳，怎麼辦？」  
「……那、只能碰一點點。」  
「好吧，我會記住。」  
「要快點好。」  
「嗯，我答應。」凱伊親了大吉嶺的唇，一次兩次，輕柔無比，直到能感覺對方的放鬆，直到唇瓣稍離，耳鬢被小巧鼻尖輕輕磨蹭。「脫下妳的領帶吧，這樣睡覺會舒服一些。」  
這次大吉嶺倒是相當聽話，畢竟是符合邏輯的事。她解開領帶後，隨手丟在一邊地板。「我只能再待兩個小時，不能讓運輸機飛行員等太久。」  
「我會叫醒妳。」  
「妳不睡嗎？」  
「我已經睡飽了。」凱伊這麼說：「我會叫醒妳，相信我。」  
雖然佔用病人的床，還讓理應休息的戀人負起鬧鐘責任實在過份，但大吉嶺只是嘟噥一句“明明說想睡又說睡飽了……”便不再爭論什麼，從凱伊的臂膀上微仰高頭，留下一個晚安的吻在微笑唇邊。

 

隔天，正好是清晨六點鐘，聖葛羅莉安娜的運輸機悄然飛離桑德斯附屬高中學園艦。它在天尚未泛白前來到，在太陽升起時離開，沒有引起任何人關注，平靜海面無半點波濤，照映著雲中真實的晨曦。

 

 

The End

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名出自英國詩人勃朗寧夫人的詩 House of Cloudy（雲中樓閣）：我要建一棟雲中樓閣，安置我的思想，于大地它太異樣，天堂又高高在上！

2\. 這篇沒有H還很短。因為只是想寫傻白甜。


	7. Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be！

 

要怎麼形容聖葛羅莉安娜女子學園呢？  
雖然已非首度踏進這裡，還是不免為之驚訝，空氣中飄散清芬茶香，間或能聞到烤餅乾的溫暖味道，彷彿她們無時無刻不在舉辦小型茶會，凱伊一面想著大家都不用上課嗎？一面笑著跟走廊旁視線對上的每位戰車道學生打招呼。  
儘管比賽跟隨性格激烈的隊長指示時常有驚人之舉，甚至出現不惜以多對一的窮追畫面，無疑貫徹著“在愛情和戰爭中不擇手段”的哲學，但日常生活裡她們講話輕聲細語、走路步伐從容閒雅，每一位都像出自書本教條的淑女典範。──當然，也會有規則外的存在，例如身旁帶路的這位。

 

「妳有沒有好好安慰大吉嶺大人？」  
「有哦，緊緊抱住她了呢。」  
「真的嗎？有讓大吉嶺大人不哭嗎？」  
凱伊停下腳步，纏著紗布的右手腕在最後一次朝某位學生打招呼後，便安穩地收在戰車夾克口袋內。她看向從剛才就嘰哩呱啦問個不停的薔薇果，收斂了笑意的眼神聰慧銳利。「……我不知道她有哭泣。妳看到了嗎？」  
那天夜裡，如月之女神降臨、安靜站在床邊的大吉嶺，有些血絲的紅腫雙眼，難道不只是因為徹夜無眠嗎？  
「我沒有看到。大吉嶺大人白天接到消息後，一整天都四處忙著她的例行公事……誰也不知道她何時離開學園。」  
或許阿薩姆大人和橙黃白毫さん知道吧。薔薇果聳聳肩。  
「但是，白天晨跑的時候沒遇見她，我想大吉嶺大人一定是去見妳了。」她一定很難過。連聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長都很難駕馭的後輩，繼續說：「大吉嶺大人那麼擔心妳，掉眼淚不是很正常嗎？」  
與校風格格不入、卻意外受到上層賞識進入紅茶之園，這樣的學生肯定有她優於常人的一面，凱伊琢磨著對方話裡的真實性。  
大吉嶺哭了嗎？在沒人看到的時候，獨自坐在趕來桑德斯的運輸機上，想著困擾她一天的壞消息，然後，偷偷地掉了眼淚嗎？有可能嗎？

 

──凱伊記得第一次目睹那個人哭泣。  
而且，自己還是引發淚水決堤的罪魁禍首。  
被正式告白後的初次約會，由於大吉嶺一路上很拘謹疏離……就像幾天前病床邊的她，表情給人極為冷淡的印象，凱伊當時覺得莫名其妙，這個女人不是因為喜歡我才跟我告白嗎？為什麼一副被強迫約會的樣子？  
“是我讓妳無聊了嗎？”、“如果妳這麼討厭那就結束吧”、“也許妳該問問自己是不是真的喜歡我”──啊啊，講了很多過份的話，那天凱伊的自尊心不知為何膨脹地過頭，預期著大吉嶺會非常開心，會露出自己偶然見過的、她與副隊長談話時的溫柔微笑。  
結果卻、事與願違。  
不僅一抹笑也看不到，還惹她嘩啦嘩啦地無聲掉下淚。  
不是因為不開心才保持距離，不是因為覺得無聊才靜靜跟隨凱伊的步伐，是因為不清楚該怎麼做，過於緊張才會什麼都做不到。  
我是大吉嶺的初戀啊。是世上第一個，讓她願意鼓起勇氣踏出嶄新一步的人。  
凱伊那天，明確地感受到這個事實。

 

「吶、跟妳說哦，」朝薔薇果招招手，一副要告訴她天大秘密的樣子。等對方將耳朵湊近後，她小聲道明：「妳的大吉嶺大人沒有哭，反而我因為太想念她，所以哭得很慘呢！」  
「真的嗎？」薔薇果眨眨眼，憐憫地望著凱伊。「哭得很慘哦……？」  
「是啊，想死她了！」  
「因為是很有魅力的大吉嶺大人，所以也難怪了。」薔薇果拍拍凱伊的背。「不要難過，以騎士精神立誓，我會守護妳的秘密。」  
「Thank you.」凱伊笑了笑，將手又插回口袋，看向前方隊長休息室的檜木製大門。  
只是一個動作，既沒有下達命令也沒多說什麼，薔薇果卻立即回神過來，連忙為凱伊通報開門。她很習慣為上層的人做事，那些人都有某種舉止，某種神情，一看就知道這時候該是下面的人行動，即使是親切大方的桑德斯隊長，也有相同氣息。  
「那麼，我先離開了。」  
休息室大門打開後，裡面走來橙黃白毫予以迎接，薔薇果很識相地自行退下。  
Bye Bye. 凱伊笑著跟她說再見。雖然不諳婉轉之道，但受到直性子的後輩如此關心，也是大吉嶺為人成功的地方呢。

 

「歡迎來到敝校，凱伊さん。」隊長休息室的格局寬敞整潔，在長形茶几兩旁，擺放著黑褐色沙發。橙黃白毫雙手在大腿前交疊，行禮如儀地說明：「非常抱歉，大吉嶺大人半小時前跟阿薩姆大人臨時陪理事長去了別校，她特別拜託我留下來招待您。」  
「我知道，在機上收到了簡訊。能待在這裡等大吉嶺回來嗎？」  
「當然，在此同時，」橙黃白毫打開桌上那個奇妙的銀色餐盤，裡面是黑得發亮的……鰻魚凍。「大吉嶺大人說，我一定要親眼看著您吃光它。」  
手腕和肩膀的傷，多吃點膠質食品是很好的保養，鰻魚凍本身就是營養價值高的食材，要弄好這麼一道料理，使它呈現完美形狀與色澤，也必須花上不少時間。  
凱伊苦笑地坐下沙發。「像老媽子一樣啊，大吉嶺。」  
「是非常關心您的傷勢，恨不得有魔法能治癒您的大吉嶺大人哦。」拿起刀叉，小後輩俐落地將鰻魚凍切成好幾塊易食的尺寸。  
凱伊這時寒暄地問：「小白毫，最近過得好嗎？」  
是因為暱稱而訝異，還是因為突然被問及近況呢？橙黃白毫微紅著臉，輕聲回答：「一切都好，凱伊さん為什麼會……？」  
「因為妳是下一屆隊長，妳過得好的話，證明大吉嶺那邊也很好。」用左手插了一塊鰻魚凍，皺眉望著黑色透亮的膠質物，放入嘴巴前有些猶豫。「雖然我就要畢業了，但就跟聖葛羅莉安娜一樣，桑德斯戰車道的關係不只限於校內，如果有什麼我能幫上忙的地方──能讓妳更輕鬆的話，請一定要告訴我。」  
這也是為了大吉嶺啊。凱伊說完，總算將鰻魚凍含入嘴內。

 

「況且，誰都喜歡幫助可愛的女孩子嘛。」  
漫不經心地說出足以使少女芳心顫動的話。  
在橙黃白毫臉龐脹紅不知該如何回應時，凱伊卻是滿臉痛苦地咀嚼著，最後硬是把東西吞下肚。她拍拍胸口，咳了幾聲。  
「啊！這裡有可樂，大吉嶺大人知道您要來之前，都會特別買幾瓶回來儲藏……您可以配著食用。」  
「咳、咳……沒關係，不用可樂。但可以的話，能泡杯紅茶給我嗎？」  
橙黃白毫驚奇地反問：「紅、茶……嗎？」  
這位桑德斯隊長，真是充滿使人驚訝的才能。  
「總是看到大吉嶺一臉幸福地喝妳泡的茶，所以我一直很想試試看。」凱伊搔搔後腦杓，跟剛才讚美別人可愛的爽朗不同，此時靦腆而羞澀。「唔，不……行嗎？」  
「當然可以，請稍等。」橙黃白毫掩嘴輕笑，真是危險的閣下呢。性格具有豐富的多面向，對大吉嶺大人而言，相比之下的其他人恐怕都變得無聊無趣，索然無味吧。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

已經傍晚五點了。  
黃昏灑耀的走廊，近晚夕色悄悄燃燒萬物，照出一抹更為奪目的赤色人影。  
那是穿著戰車道制服的大吉嶺。  
她看了掌中的古董懷錶一眼，注意到時間，焦急地將錶收回口袋，腳步愈發急促。  
終於，來到休息室門前。  
整整立領制服，撫順黑色短裙，深吸一口氣後才轉開門把。

 

「……喔，大吉嶺？」坐在沙發的凱伊，大腿交疊，視線從腿上書本移開，望向門邊的戀人，藍眼彎彎而笑。「歡迎回來。」  
夕陽光輝照在她身上，成熟稻穗似的金髮，盈盈溫亮。  
由於受傷，好幾日必須待在室內休息，肌膚未獲得充足陽光眷顧，看來有些蒼白。  
但是，笑容柔和而平穩，是與如此時間相稱的閒雅風貌。  
大吉嶺覺得纏繞胸口多時的鬱悶壓力減輕不少，臉上也總算能揚起淺笑。「妳在看書嗎？怎麼不開燈呢？」  
「沒注意到天色已經暗了。」凱伊揉著眼睛，打了大呵欠，將書籍收好妥善地放在桌上。  
「在看什麼書？」開燈後，大吉嶺走到等待她一下午的貴客面前。  
「仲夏夜之夢。小白毫借我的。」  
「莎士比亞是桑德斯中學部就有的必修課程吧。」大吉嶺幫她揉揉眉宇，柔聲說：「戰車翻覆的時候撞到了頭，暫且不要太用眼睛比較好。」  
「嗯……」被按摩的舒適，使凱伊發出舒服長吟。她伸出左手撫摸大吉嶺的大腿，戰車制服下沒有穿著褲襪，瞬間就能接觸細緻柔滑的肌膚，真棒啊。「無聊時看看有情人終成眷屬的書也沒有不好──The course of true love never did run smooth（真愛無坦途）。」  
她的手往上撫摸，滑入短裙內，指尖輕觸到底褲無法包覆、臀與大腿相連的弧形軟肉。  
「凱伊……」大吉嶺皺起眉頭。「不可以。」  
「哎、我等妳這麼久了～～」  
「不可以。」不再按摩頭部，撥開那隻輕車熟路滑入淑女禁忌之地的手，大吉嶺嚴肅地勸阻：「妳還沒完全好，別滿腦子想這種事。」  
「別這麼冷淡嘛。」凱伊繼續說服，右手握住大吉嶺的掌心，左手環抱她的腰際。「來，坐下吧。妳以前不是都坐在我大腿上嗎？」  
大吉嶺微紅起臉。「是、是妳要求……我才會那麼做的。」  
「那我要求，」凱伊低頭吻了她的指節，嗓音清朗動人。「My Honey，讓我抱抱妳就好。」  
「妳這個人……」拗不住戀人的死纏爛打，只能嘆息一聲，小心翼翼側坐在凱伊腿上。

 

「哇～是大吉嶺～～」  
凱伊的手臂永遠是讓大吉嶺喜歡的力道。  
緊緊抱著，鼻頭湊在飽滿胸前，如小動物蹭蹭香味。  
誇張演出很容易就讓略顯矜持的大吉嶺噗哧而笑。  
笨蛋，她輕笑著罵她，語氣卻甜蜜地會讓人聽得耳根通紅。  
「有把鰻魚凍吃完嗎？」  
「有，小白毫應該跟妳報告過吧？我可是很聽話的。」凱伊親了大吉嶺的額頭。「謝謝妳，辛苦了。」  
鰻魚凍本來就是大吉嶺擅長的料理之一，也向來很有自信，但聽到這樣的話還是感到非常高興，心意足以相通，被認可了自己的努力。  
「妳的臉……有些傷痕。」手指輕劃不久前貼有紗布的臉頰，傷口癒合了，留下淡色褪去的淺疤。「膠質可以養顏美容，妳要多吃點。」  
「如果是大吉嶺做的料理，不管什麼我都吃。」  
「嗯。」大吉嶺點點頭。理當如此，凱伊就是該吃下她做的料理，沒有任何疑問。  
「我很乖的吃完了，可以親親了嗎？」  
「……不可以。」  
「哎？連Kiss也不行？」  
Why～～！？凱伊晴天霹靂地喊著。  
但大吉嶺不想理她。  
「一次就好！」  
「一次也不行。」  
「究竟為什麼……」肩膀沮喪地垂下來，凱伊用著向來能打動對方的可憐目光，淚眼汪汪地凝視。「是我做錯了什麼嗎？」  
「是妳……」大吉嶺咕噥著：「不夠乖。」  
「不夠乖？我明明吃完鰻魚凍了！」  
「我知道妳想做什麼。所以不行。」對於交往以來，第一次面臨戀人受傷，大吉嶺堅持一切非得順利平安。「親了之後，妳肯定又想做什麼。」  
「哇，我這麼不被信任啊？」  
「妳很容易得寸進尺，所以不行。」  
好吧。凱伊知道一親芳澤的願望無法實現，也深刻體會對方因為此次事件有多麼受到影響。  
照著大吉嶺的腳步吧，這是她需要的空間。  
於是凱伊輕嘆一聲，不再玩鬧糾纏，認命地抱緊大吉嶺，臉頰躺在她的胸前。  
愛情不用眼睛辨別，而是用心靈判斷──莎士比亞不也這麼說嗎？

 

「……那天夜裡，去找妳的路上，」大吉嶺的聲音。經過一段時間靜默擁抱後，凱伊感覺到她的手正順著自己的髮，而那道如夢呢喃的口吻，幽幽地傳進耳內。「想像了很多可能。我想著，如果當事情發生，我可以在妳身邊的話……」  
但是，無論怎麼想，結果都是一樣。  
我一樣會站在妳的病床邊，手足無措。  
「因為，我不懂怎麼照顧人……」大吉嶺枕著凱伊的髮絲，紺碧的眼輕闔，像吐露羞愧秘密的罪人。「我，不懂得怎麼照顧妳。」  
跟妳在一起，讓我發現自己有這麼多不足的地方。  
「大吉嶺──」凱伊覺得心疼，聽不下去了，抬頭想要說點什麼。  
唇瓣立即被食指輕壓。  
「──我不需要妳安慰我。」大吉嶺的神情宛若戰車比賽時那般凜然，英姿颯爽，凱伊不禁看得入迷，心跳加速。「我需要妳好好聽清楚接下來的話，我的承諾。」  
她的雙手，憐惜而珍重地，捧起凱伊的臉。  
微側著頭，金色碎髮落在耳鬢，緩慢闔起的眼睫毛，美麗如扇貝。  
啊、要被吻了。凱伊察覺到下一秒將要發生的事，在這如夢似幻的時刻，期待已久的命運讓臉龐升溫，躍起紅暈。  
「我會學習，學習怎麼更好地照顧妳。」  
唇與唇相觸，微熱氣息相連。凱伊不是第一次被大吉嶺親吻，但這次如此不同，好像回到初次接吻的那天──那個被大吉嶺事後不斷否認、戰車上詫異失禮的吻──所有的接觸，一切互動，就連只是近到能辨別對方氣味，都是如此新鮮奇特，充滿不尋常的冒險與感動。  
「我會學習……所以、如果妳願意等我的話……」  
大吉嶺的唇，說話時仍似有若無地觸著凱伊的唇角，她是這麼認真，像禱告的信徒般虔誠，挖心掏肺地立下誓言，而凱伊卻只想著，啊啊，這個女人正在對我告白呢。  
這個無比高傲、自尊心極強的女人。  
是我的女人。  
凱伊笑了，緊擁著坐在大腿上的大吉嶺。  
「所以、我已經乖到可以得到一個吻了啊？」  
「──……」  
大吉嶺抿住下唇，扯開那讓人生氣的燦爛笑臉。

 

──我會再來找妳。  
短暫的相處眨眼即逝，凱伊踏上直昇機之前，對送行的大吉嶺說：「妳也要等我。」  
這是必須的，是責任，是義務，是雙方承諾。  
所以根本不用得到對方親口回答。  
她們都有自信，能結合所有局勢，取得最好的結果。

 

「……大吉嶺，妳又露出那種表情了。」直昇機遠離後，站在一旁陪著送行的阿薩姆，忍不住開口。  
「什麼表情？」  
「嗯，是那種表情呢。」橙黃白毫也認同地點頭。  
「呃……所以說，究竟是……」大吉嶺一頭霧水，原本想要追問，但此時橙黃白毫突然打了小小噴嚏，使她雙眼發光，不合氣氛地流露喜不自勝的模樣。「白毫，妳還好嗎？」  
「應該只是過敏而已。」  
「有可能是感冒了。」大吉嶺開心地說著：「快，我們快去醫護室！」  
在那之後，立刻被隊長大人練習照顧技巧的橙黃白毫，留下“要加倍鍛鍊身體、一生遠離疾病”的肺腑之言。

 

 

 

The End

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 愛情不用眼睛辨別，而是用心靈判斷：出自莎士比亞的仲夏夜之夢。

2\. 本篇篇名一樣出自仲夏夜之夢：上帝啊、這些凡人怎麼都是十足的傻瓜！

 

※傻白甜第二彈


	8. Where Nothing Is, But All Things Seem

 

Side – 亞理莎 《腥紅的魔女》

 

可惡。隊長果然又邀那個女人和她的學校來了！  
這個以遊樂場為主體的人工島，可是桑德斯學生的聖地！  
現在那群海灘上嘻嘻哈哈的大小姐們，知道當初有多少人花了多少錢歷經多少時間才完成這如天堂的夢幻島嗎？  
……其實亞理莎也不知道。早在很久以前就有了，錢或人力對桑德斯而言不算什麼。  
但還是覺得不甘心！  
說什麼比賽注重騎士精神，看到落單的戰車卻立刻以多對一團團圍攻！不管對方是多弱小的隊伍都趕盡殺絕！桑德斯當初對大洗的時候甚至還沒做得這麼過份呢！  
表裡不一、說一套做一套的那個魔女，如果以為騙到凱伊隊長就能掌控桑德斯內部，那就大錯特錯了！還有我在！我亞理莎才不會被妳給欺騙！

 

「就讓我來揭開妳的假面──……噗……哇！」威力不輕的海灘球擊中後腦杓，趴伏在沙子城堡後、手拿望遠鏡正進行敵軍偵查的亞理莎，一下子就暴露蹤跡。「誰！是哪個混蛋！」  
「妳幹麼躲在這裡？」用腳把沙灘球勾起來的直美，滿臉無所謂，冷眼瞧她。  
畢竟是高一年級的前輩，亞理莎的氣勢也收斂不少，撇嘴道：「我在忙著做一件很重要的事，可以不要打擾我嗎？」  
直美嘆了口氣，大手壓住後輩的頭，語氣平淡地勸導：「妳別總是自己一個人想太多──隊長在叫妳了，快去吧。」  
「隊長叫我？」  
一頭霧水，但她很快就跑向右方插著好幾支沙灘陽傘的地方。  
直美則留在原地，左手臂挾住沙灘球，抬起右手遮檔陽光照射的眼簾，瞇眼看著先前亞理莎觀察的方向。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的戰車道學生們，脫下那身恭謹整齊的制服，換上風味各具、形色不一的泳衣，愉快地在海灘上潑水或笑鬧。就連該校最姿儀優美、高高在上的三年級隊長，也穿著讓人眼睛一亮的酒紅色連身露腰泳衣，正跟身邊的粗眉少女問著什麼是沙灘排球、怎麼打才對……。  
以及，射擊手那身紫色泳衣，在腰後飄揚的長髮，美麗非常。  
直美吹了一聲口哨。「這真是風景怡人的好位置。」

 

另一方面，亞理莎來到陽傘下，戰戰兢兢地望著坐在椅上休憩的隊長。「直美さん說您找我……？」  
「啊，我看妳從剛才就趴在那裡不知道在做什麼，很擔心呢。」  
桑德斯的隊長穿著兩件式白色泳衣，對女高中生而言不是那麼暴露，甚至有些平凡地味的樣式，但由於身材極好，飽滿的胸、水蛇似的腰和緊翹的臀都讓人移不開視線，完美地呈現何謂凹凸有致的定義，反倒有種傳統中透著誘人犯罪的悖德美感。  
肩膀披著遮陽的同色短外套，卻遮不住右手腕依然戴著黑色護具的真相。  
亞理莎悄悄往左方移動位置。  
哼。別以為我不知道妳老是偷偷看這裡哦，魔女！她最後一眼瞪向後方不知名的某處，也不管對方是否有接收到這份洶湧敵意和鬥志，反正光是這麼做就夠讓人心滿意足了。  
「亞理莎，妳在看什麼？」  
「沒什麼……」  
隊長輕輕嘆息，左手攏開肩膀微捲的髮，思考時半垂的眼迷濛而稍感冷淡，就像那雙豔陽之下反而冰冷透徹的藍眼。亞理莎不禁緊張起來，深怕惹隊長生氣。  
最近，隊長變得非常有女人味，不是過往在人前親熱勾肩、外表美豔的感覺，而是某種愈發成熟深沈的意涵，往往會出現在意想不到的時刻，讓觀者心底瞬間湧起“啊、這個人真的很漂亮呢”的真誠感慨。  
「妳晚上要領隊跟聖葛羅莉安娜與真理高中進行練習賽，現在不好好放鬆可不行哦。」  
「我不會輸的。」  
「我不是這個意思。」隊長苦笑地說：「我希望妳能盡情地玩，然後盡情地比賽。我不只希望妳今晚能夠勝利，更希望妳在之後的那場比賽也能勝利。」

 

──之後的那場比賽。  
亞理莎咬緊牙關，一想到那個氣焰囂張的鄉巴佬就滿肚子火。  
自命不凡的態度，把人當螻蟻看待的眼神，跟腥紅魔女有十成相像。  
也是為了幫亞理莎妥善地準備好迎戰沒有接觸過的強襲戰車，才邀請真理高中與聖葛羅莉安娜來進行一場史無前例的三方合戰。  
「我明白了……」  
「Enjoy yourself，ok？在那之前──」隊長丟了一瓶防晒油給亞理莎，笑著說：「幫我擦吧，雖然不能玩水，至少能曬曬太陽。」  
這麼交代完，她用左手解開泳衣後方的扣子，右手托著小小白色質料根本無法全面遮蔽的胸脯，滿臉舒適地躺在長椅上。  
背部弧線豔麗柔滑，肩胛與後背肌肉隱隱有著碩實的線條。  
亞理莎不知道為什麼，聽到自己喉嚨吞了口水的聲音。「……唔、好的。」

 

不久前實驗戰術和武器時，隊長所乘坐的個人戰車被落石擊中，從山崖翻轉到谷底，所幸急救班永遠待命，優越的裝甲性能和內部寬敞的空間，也讓她很快就找到地方能在車體震盪中穩定自己。雖然還是受了傷，也讓全校師生擔心不已，但目前已經幾乎痊癒，也沒有留下後遺症的樣子。  
同年級的樹理亞說過，當天深夜，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長曾出現在桑德斯學園艦。  
“特別跑來一趟呢，一定是非常喜歡凱伊隊長。”  
“怎麼說都是戀人關係，怎麼可能不出現？”亞理莎當時嗤之以鼻。“最愛做表面工夫的那個女人，才不會這麼笨呢。”  
──不過，只是嘴硬逞強罷了。  
那天晚上，剛從車庫檢查完所有需要檢修的戰車數，人員編排和練習進度也因意外得重新安置，考慮著是否該把文件拿去給隊長簽名時，亞理莎看到了。  
從聖葛羅莉安娜運輸機走下來的那個女人，夜間飛機的燈照耀甲板，也照出對方努力揉著眼睛，想快點將眼淚抹消殆盡的行為。  
那真的是一張狼狽至極的臉。  
緊咬下唇，顫抖的手用力按揉眼睛，卻怎樣也止不住頑固落下的淚珠。  
原本總是那麼高傲、唇邊帶著輕視淺笑，讓亞理莎生氣焦躁的臉，卻忽然可憐地讓人不忍直視。  
因為，這根本是為了暗戀的人，有時想著想著就掉淚──自己在鏡前的模樣。

 

「……隊長，您跟那個女人……我是說、跟聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長，一切都還好嗎？」  
「嗯……？很好啊……」隊長看起來好像要睡著了，闔眼側臉掛著淺淺微笑，聲音軟棉含糊。「吃了不少大吉嶺做的鰻魚凍哦，她真的很辛苦。」  
「鰻魚凍？」那是什麼？聽起來就很難吃。亞理莎邊幫隊長的手臂擦上防晒油，邊皺起眉頭。  
「哈哈，是一種很不delicious的東西！」  
「我想也是。」  
「但是，滿滿的心意，一想到是她特別為我做的，就算吃到想吐也會全吃光哦。」  
「……還是跟她溝通一下比較好吧。」是想殺了我們隊長嗎？  
「不用擔心。」  
「可是──」如果妳被那個女人搞死了，我們就沒有隊長了！  
亞理莎想要說服她的隊長，為了桑德斯的未來，為了自己的未來，該警告那個女人停止殺人行為。

 

「──妳。」突然，左方傳來一道秀氣的嗓音，無論是音質或咬字都能讓人聯想到身段優美的年輕少女。但是，沒有稱呼別人的名字，實在很失禮。  
轉過頭，果然看到一身酒紅泳衣的魔女，鮮紅中裸露的白皙肌膚，像落於玫瑰花海的細緻白雪。  
不論表情有多平靜自然，那雙陽照下透出碧綠光澤的眼，一看就充滿挑釁，亞理莎已經準備好迎戰。  
「妳們的副隊長在找妳。」聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長說出一句奇妙的話，這種傳令兵的工作，並不符合她的地位。  
亞理莎輕易被搞懵了。「直美さん嗎？」  
「沒錯。」  
「我還在幫隊長擦防晒油。」  
「──就交給我吧。」  
語畢，一個簡單的伸手動作，敵校隊長搶走了亞理莎手中的防曬乳。  
「啊！」  
正想抗議，她們被美色控制的隊長卻發聲說：「那妳就去吧，也許是關於晚上的比賽，直美有很重要的事要先跟妳商量也不一定。」  
「……Yes, Ma’am……」

 

等離開陽傘休憩區，好不容易找到在一堆女孩子中嘻笑的直美時，亞理莎才在前輩全然疑惑的反問下，發現自己根本是被一個說謊臉不紅氣不喘的魔女給騙了。

 

 

Side – 卡秋莎 《戀愛是什麼？》

 

「啊、找到了。」乘坐在諾娜肩上，比任何大人都高人一等，很容易就能找到不知道飄到哪裡的大吉嶺。「在一點鐘方向，走吧。」  
「是。」  
上面的空氣特別美好，卡秋莎愉快地晃著兩隻腳。等來到陽傘區，發現大吉嶺正在幫桑德斯的隊長塗抹防晒油。  
「妳也會做這種屬下的工作啊，大吉嶺。」  
大吉嶺沒有抬頭，只是輕聲提醒：「小聲一點，她睡著了。」  
聞言，卡秋莎要諾娜把她放到地面，然後湊過去仔細看著、那個被服侍地一臉幸福，也睡得非常香甜的人。  
這場三方混戰邀請賽的主人翁，看起來對深夜比賽由後輩領軍的安排，毫無壓力。  
卡秋莎忍不住用食指戳戳凱伊的臉頰，接著捏捏她，實驗是否真是熟睡。  
幾秒後，手被撥走了，是擦完防晒油後兩手很空閒的大吉嶺。

 

「真像騎士呢。」卡秋莎揚起譏諷的笑。  
大吉嶺淡淡回應：「沒必要把人吵醒。同情心看來不是真理高中的美德。」  
「我們當然也有愛花之心，但不會丟一筆大錢來追求女人。」  
先前桑德斯的拍賣會事件，聖葛羅莉安娜隊長取得約會權，被加油添醋地傳到各校去，所有人都在猜測兩位隊長的關係，而桑德斯的學生每個都信誓旦旦地說，那天看到她們在草坪上吃著冰淇淋約會。  
「……那只是為了公益。」  
「是這樣嗎？妳其實不喜歡凱伊莎嗎？」  
給獲得認同的友人取一個俄羅斯風格的暱稱，是卡秋莎的友善行為。  
「……我沒有不喜歡她。」  
「那是喜歡還是不喜歡啊？」卡秋莎雙手插腰，不開心了。「大吉嶺妳講話老是不直接！」  
不給大吉嶺取個暱稱，是因為在心裡深處，卡秋莎還是警惕著這個人。就算是合作夥伴，也可能某天就被利用，像英國外交歷史的二枚舌文化──一張嘴，兩片舌──只要合乎她的便利，什麼行為都能有好的解釋。

 

大吉嶺深深嘆息。「卡秋莎，對戀愛話題真有興趣呢。」  
卡秋莎驀地臉紅起來。「才、才沒有很有興趣！只是想知道傳聞的真相罷了！而、而且如果妳跟凱伊莎真的是戀人，這次比賽搞不好聖葛羅莉安娜就會先跟桑德斯結盟啊，我當然要弄清楚！」  
「卡秋莎，把計畫都說出來了。」諾娜提醒她。  
「啊？」楞了一下，發現自己做了什麼蠢事，乾脆破罐破摔，她口氣暴躁地問：「反正、到底是不是嘛？！」  
「所以說，小聲一點。」大吉嶺微皺秀眉。「會把她吵醒的。」  
「那就快說嘛！」卡秋莎很乖地壓低聲音。  
「我們是……正在交往。」  
「果然！」立刻轉頭，示意諾娜再把自己背上肩膀。「諾娜，確定答案了，我們走，要修正戰術了！」  
「──但是，」平靜的口吻從後方傳來。「妳不用擔心兩校結盟的事，如果有可能，聖葛羅莉安娜或許會是桑德斯第一個目標。」  
卡秋莎憐憫地看了她一眼。「被桑德斯後輩討厭了啊，妳。」  
「看起來似乎是。」大吉嶺的態度蠻不在乎，伸手撫開熟睡那人落在頰邊的金髮。「但我並不討厭保護地盤的小狂犬。」  
真是惡趣味，果然該提防這種人。卡秋莎跟諾娜一起走離之前，最後一次觀察後方動靜，只看到大吉嶺依然撫摸著桑德斯隊長的臉頰，輕聲唱出一首俄羅斯詩歌。  
「“我美麗的朋友，妳還在夢鄉。美人兒，該起身了，醒醒吧，去迎接北方的曙光女神，讓妳也變成星辰吧。”」

 

那是普希金的詩，把迷人女性譬喻成長年籠罩的冬天，好不容易等到曙光乍現，美人卻仍在幸福沉睡──大自然與人們一樣正經歷大喜大悲，而在悲喜轉換間的真諦，成為詩人吟詠的生命。  
卡秋莎知道這首詩的來源與意義，因為曾經，諾娜也這麼對她唱過。  
「諾娜，戀愛是什麼感覺？」  
「是呢……也許是遇到了就會知道的事吧。」  
小時候，卡秋莎以為長大了，個子就會長高。所以戀愛的時候，就會知道自己正在戀愛嗎？  
她偏頭注視下方諾娜的側臉，想著一些想不透的事。  
想著，戀愛的時候，這個人也一定會在身邊。

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：  
1\. 普希金：19世紀俄國詩人，浪漫主義文學主要代表，也是現實主義文學的奠基人，現代標準俄語的創始人，被譽為“俄國文學之父”、“俄國詩歌的太陽”。

2\. Where Nothing Is, But All Things Seem（無所謂真實，一切皆為表象）：本篇篇名出自19世紀英國詩人雪萊的詩篇《含羞草》。難以想像，這浮萍一生，無所謂真實，一切皆為表象，我們只是夢影在遊蕩。


	9. The Glory of the Garden

 

天明之前的時刻最是黑暗，但這顯然不適合有天堂之稱的人工島。  
作為佔據整座島嶼的遊樂園，除了各類型最創新的遊樂設施應有盡有之外，最高建築物甚至打造成童話似的白色城堡，作為飯店夜宿之用，廣場中心每夜都有租借來舉辦婚禮或畢業舞會的遊客徹夜狂歡。  
今晚，更壯烈的聲響，更搶眼的光輝，不斷照耀夜間森林，震懾向來安寧平靜的樂園。那些是戰車的砲擊、火藥燃燒的激光，以及用以通訊和迷惑之用的照射彈。  
一臺漆上閃電與星辰標誌的直昇機在夜空盤旋，螺旋槳機翼轟隆轟隆地吹歪樹林，它打下搜尋強光，照出煙霧未散的地面。機內前座坐艙有一名穿著腥紅制服的少女，頭戴直昇機通訊安全帽，手持紅外線夜視望遠鏡，審視大地上幾秒前剛結束的三方混亂戰局。

 

「結果如何？」  
詢問者是操縱直昇機的飛行員，她戴著當代夜視力最佳的偵查眼鏡，看不到確切瞳色，唇邊卻揚著自信滿滿的淺笑。  
「──是桑德斯附屬高中贏了呢。」吵雜機內只要藉由通訊安全帽就能聽清楚對話，儘管如此，人們還是會習慣無意義提高音量，但回話的少女並不是這種毫無邏輯的人，她的聲音輕和清脆，正式承認了今晚的勝利者。「凌晨三點的比賽，漆黑的森林，違反自然構造的人為環境──向來在這裡玩耍的桑德斯會贏，不是難以預料的事。」  
「就算是桑德斯，也是第一次借到這個場地啊。多虧全國高中錦標賽裡某校吸引眼球的高人氣表演，董事長可是聖葛羅莉安娜淑女們的fans哦。」  
「原來如此，難怪送來的紅茶比想像中優秀一點──以貴校的標準而言。」拿下望遠鏡，少女偏頭看向隔壁的飛行員，碧綠微藍的眼映出認真操縱的側臉，只是單單看著對方就能使眸中浮現笑意，也讓精緻五官相得益彰地變得柔麗。「我很滿意，會記得好好感謝那位紳士。」  
「嗯──……是哦……」飛行員微抿唇，語氣不感興趣，連一眼也不看她。「我想那位紳士也會很開心。」  
明明是我安排、是我送的……委屈的嘟噥幾句，之後才聽到過於可愛的輕笑聲，還有一句難以言喻的“傻瓜”。  
『這裡是桑德斯alpha one，預計五分鐘後降落，and a party is in order！』對營地通訊士交代完，能聽到耳機裡傳來高叫和歡呼，飛行員苦笑地調整頻道和座標，伸手拍拍隔壁少女的大腿──黑色短裙下，柔滑微涼的肌膚──舉動如此失禮，卻也如此親暱，被另一方完全接受，全無排斥。「我要轉彎了，坐穩囉。」  
直昇機以美麗弧形衝進漫天煙霧，如流星劃過深夜。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

雖然慶祝桑德斯練習賽勝利的Party 熱烈紛鬧，但三校代為領軍的小後輩每個都無心參與，凱伊很快就被她的小狂犬拉到一旁問著剛才戰略上的失誤，儘管勝利，卻還是有不足之處。  
而在大吉嶺眼前的白毫就更不用說了，立刻口頭檢討己方缺失，報告整個戰局流程，這孩子對追求勝利向來有狂熱情懷，阿薩姆作為她的輔佐，只能聳肩表示無奈。  
另一邊，卡秋莎也無視熱鬧氣氛，一臉嚴肅，訓責真理高中領隊的學生。  
大吉嶺不禁感慨地想，每位後輩背負責任是理所當然的事，但她們作為三年級、作為隊長，是否製造出太大的壓力和期待呢？  
戰車這種東西，真不可能只是暢快地享受嗎？

 

「白毫，詳細報告我之後就會收到，妳先去休息。」  
「可是──」  
「妳是第一次參加桑德斯舉辦的Party，不是嗎？對我們來說，能遇上這樣的場合非常難得，珍惜這段時光吧。」  
「……是，大吉嶺大人。」  
看著後輩難掩沮喪的小小背影，大吉嶺對阿薩姆低聲交代：「去把薔薇果找來，叫她去陪陪白毫。」  
「我想比起薔薇果，白毫會更想要妳在身邊，大吉嶺。」  
「但我並不能在她身邊。」大吉嶺垂下眼簾，低頭喝了一口紅茶。「接下來陪著她的人，不能再是我。」  
狄更斯不是這麼說過嗎？  
我是環繞一個圓圈而行。越接近終點就越接近起點。  
「那麼，」阿薩姆發出悠然輕柔的聲音。「希望今後陪在大吉嶺身邊的人，會是起點也是終點。」  
大吉嶺將茶杯放在托盤上，靜默無言。

 

──凌晨六點。  
Party在五點多結束，六點到中午之前是戰車道學生睡眠的時間，但有些人早已興奮地起床在遊樂場四處跟布偶拍照，某些遊客認出她們的制服來自於戰車豪強校之一，也意外地成為被邀請合照的對象。

 

「那麼，我先走了。」凱伊的房間裡，宴會結束後來討論返艦事宜的大吉嶺，從沙發上站起身，整整衣裙。  
「不留下來嗎？」走過身邊時，凱伊抬頭問她。  
「……妳該休息了。」大吉嶺手握住門把，背對戀人，以冷靜自持的口吻說：「接下來我們都有很多事要辦。」  
「所以更要珍惜現在的時光。」  
被用勸說後輩的話給反擊了呢。大吉嶺嘆口氣，感覺那熟悉擁抱來到身後，有力的手臂將她緊緊鎖在懷裡。  
稍微、有點緊張。  
自從凱伊受傷以來，兩人見面互動都相當克制，就連彼此換上泳衣、從更衣間出來後的那第一眼，都以沉默和點頭示意壓抑住內心慕求。  
很久沒有親密了，大吉嶺一想到如果在此放任凱伊的行為，將會引導向某種結局，心跳便不由得快速跳動起來，在緊張之中，似乎有著些許畏懼。  
明明已是非常熟悉、每一次都帶來美好經驗的纏綿──是在害怕這樣的事嗎？  
為什麼會害怕呢？  
「凱伊……我……」無法言說的心情，使大吉嶺緊閉嘴巴，掌心輕貼讓自己如此安心、卻同時也帶來忐忑不安的臂膀。  
「怎麼了嗎，大吉嶺？」  
後頸被吻了，凱伊的手指熟稔地解開戰車夾克的第一顆扣子，牙齒扯下領口，讓頸項暴露出足以親吻的空間。  
大吉嶺咬住下唇，不讓呻吟逃出喉中。凱伊總是知道她哪裡太過敏感，知道如何瞬間剝奪她的抵抗。  
「不要害怕，大吉嶺。」凱伊在戀人耳邊溫柔地安撫。她一顆顆解開鮮紅制服的扣子，極欲探究赤裸的真心。「我還是我，是最喜歡妳的凱伊，所以不用怕。」

 

最喜歡妳。  
只是這樣一句話，彷彿帶出所有回憶，包括自己是如何喜歡上這個人，是怎樣狼狽地洩漏心意，以及，如何鼓起勇氣迎著那張笑臉，伸手握住帶繭的掌心。  
身體隨之放鬆，比內心還要遲鈍一點，但也總算認出這是她的戀人，是唯一被允許碰觸深處的對象。  
大吉嶺微紅著臉，小聲說：「……我還沒、沐浴。」  
「真巧，我也是。」  
聽到清魅的笑聲，帶點晨間命令龐大部隊的英氣，卻有著更多頑皮甜蜜的撒嬌滋味。下一秒，被咬住泛紅耳畔，使怕癢的大吉嶺縮起肩膀，轉頭想要躲藏，但凱伊很快調整好角度，吻上她的唇。  
柔軟溼潤的觸覺，喜歡的氣息，就算透著汗味，嚐得到可樂與漢堡的甜與鹹，大吉嶺仍因為它是自己首度最為親近、用身體一切完整感受的氣味，而不由得放鬆緊戒，被那靈活溫暖的舌入侵，盡情撩撥。  
「凱、伊──」  
不曉得是否因為凱伊身上的粗野之氣比往常更盛，讓人想到下雨的草原、野性的危險和難以啟齒的熱情，或是因為大吉嶺真的太久沒想過這件事──命令自己不能想這件事──以至於現在根本招架不住，這個吻，這隻解開夾克扣子後、硬是將白色襯衫從裙內拉扯曳高的右手。  
──右手。  
大吉嶺撐不住後方戀人的蠻力，身體被壓制在門板前，胸脯抵觸堅硬，擠壓出可憐形狀。那隻右手順著腹部往上，沒有卸除內衣的意圖，直接往裡面探入，掌握女性獨有的弧線，柔軟的嬌嫩，同時也是硬挺誠實的端點。  
「凱伊、妳的右手──嗯……──不能太、用力──」

 

大吉嶺關心她，也希望凱伊能清楚知道這件事。  
在所有關心凱伊的人之中，大吉嶺一定是最深最久的。  
在所有喜歡凱伊的人之中，大吉嶺一定是最喜歡她的。  
雖然從未說出口，但凱伊不能不知道。  
不能一邊撫摸大吉嶺的身體，一邊對她的感情毫無所覺。

 

「我的手已經好了──」  
──等妳來驗收呢。  
凱伊忽然捏住大吉嶺豐美的胸，軟肉在掌中變形，肯定帶來了疼痛，但那份輕微痛楚引發更強烈的熱切，等凱伊的左手撩高裙擺、在底褲外摸索私處時，能輕易察覺稍滑微濕的質料。  
「我還沒洗澡，所以不會進去。」凱伊在大吉嶺耳邊說：「只在外面，可以嗎？」  
「可、是……」大吉嶺羞恥地說不出話來，不太明白戀人究竟想做什麼。  
「噓……相信我，大吉嶺。」手指開始摩挲，指甲偶爾輕輕勾挑，隔著底褲挑撥愈發腫脹的陰部，不會直接觸碰脆弱的肉壁，讓凱伊能放心地更是用力。  
今晚她想要使上全身力氣，想要揭穿大吉嶺隱藏在理智下的一面，那放縱、嬌蠻、被無比歡愉控制的墮落，那最性感嫵媚，拋開尊嚴和自律的天生本性。  
再怎麼禮儀周到，優雅智慧，骨子裡都是一樣的。  
她跟她一樣野蠻。

 

沒多久，受不了手指在底褲外面的刺激，痛恨它們總在最重要一刻又失去推力，大吉嶺的下半身開始主動移磨。  
前前後後，高高下下，驅乘著，朝滿足自身而行。  
凱伊就是在等待這刻。  
「妳真美麗，這樣焦躁地動著，從背後看妳……真美啊、大吉嶺……」  
抬起她的臀，一腳撥開她的雙腿，更強硬地把大吉嶺壓在門板，凱伊的下身也忍受不住，跟隨晃動雙臀，磨蹭那緊纏手指、將要到達高峰的慾望源頭。  
「啊、凱──伊…………」  
大吉嶺嗯啊地叫著，嬌音嘶啞，宛若深陷痛苦。  
天啊，真是浪蕩的叫聲！凱伊咬住她的頸間，低語：「大吉嶺，光是聽到妳的聲音、我就能高潮了……」  
Oops. 凱伊後悔了。講得太過頭，仍被淑女教養所束縛、維持最後理智的隊長閣下，立刻用一手捂住自己的嘴巴。  
儘管如此，嗯哼嗚咽聲還是斷斷續續逃了出來。  
「My Honey……I am sorry,」凱伊吻著她的脖頸，剛才被自己咬出的痕跡發紅明顯。「讓我聽妳的聲音，大吉嶺。」  
「因為凱伊、很過份……」紺碧色的眼充滿指責，與慾望抵抗時淚光閃閃。  
「對不起。」凱伊哀求著，唇邊卻不禁揚起憐愛的笑。「我向妳道歉，我會更紳士一點。」  
忽然，大吉嶺推開她，但並沒有從門前離開，也沒有將壞心眼的戀人拒之千里。  
反而轉身正面望著凱伊。  
然後，微顫的雙手，緩緩拉起像是從陵辱中脫逃、皺摺凌亂的黑色短裙。  
凱伊無語地睜大眼，心臟幾乎要跳離胸口。秀美滑嫩的大腿兩側，沾著從底褲裡流漏而下的銀絲，貼近私處的布料已濕了一片。  
「跪下來，」大吉嶺懲罰性地下令，滿臉倔強。「舔乾淨。」  
豔紅的戰車夾克一邊落在右手臂，襯衫扣子全被扯開，露出繡著藍色蕾絲、原本該是高雅名貴的內衣──允許凱伊將她變成這個樣子的大吉嶺──究竟有多麼喜歡凱伊呢？應該很清楚了。  
「Aye Aye, Captain.」  
雙膝跪地後的凱伊，頭頂立刻被大吉嶺的手壓著，引導她來到被玩弄得一塌糊塗的腿間。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「哦、大吉嶺，真意外呢。」桑德斯提供兩校返艦的大型運輸機上，卡秋莎剛踏入就看到聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長已然入座，一如往常喝著她自備的紅茶。「我還以為妳會跟凱伊莎依依不捨很久呢！」  
「馬上就會見面了，沒什麼好不捨。」  
「馬上？」卡秋莎挑高眉，坐在走道另一邊的機椅並束上安全帶。  
「桑德斯這次邀請我們做三方合戰，妳知道是為了什麼嗎？」  
「很顯然妳是知道的，直說吧。」  
「嗯……」大吉嶺沉吟一聲。「我還要多多調查，等確定後再找妳。」  
「我是聽過桑德斯那矮個子跟鄉巴佬交惡，還定下戰約的樣子。」卡秋莎不置可否地評論：「不過，大費周章邀請我們兩校來為後輩特訓，沒想到凱伊莎並不是走放任教育啊。」  
「桑德斯的關係網延續至校外，他們強大的一點正是善用資源，而且不吝惜揮霍資源。」大吉嶺放下茶杯，凝望起飛後、窗外逐漸細小的景物。「可以的話，我也想像這樣永遠保護著想要保護的對象。」

 

然而，人生的終點就是起點，唯有獨立才能帶來榮耀。  
大吉嶺抬起左手，隔著藍色毛衣的制服，撫摸底下被完美隱藏的咬痕。

 

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

 

1\. 本篇篇名出自英國文學家吉卜林的詩《The Glory of the Garden》：當你完成灌溉的工作，你可以洗淨雙手並祈禱，祈禱花園的榮耀生生不息，而花園的榮耀也將生生不息。


	10. Before the Fire of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  本篇時間點發生在上篇the glory of the garden大吉嶺與凱伊獨處、直到她離開前的事。   
> 

 

飯店浴室裡，沖澡完的大吉嶺看著鏡中自己，溼潤長髮撥至左肩，露出右邊脖子與肩胛處的明顯齒印，幾小時前其實還滲著些許血絲，在情潮亢奮時根本沒發現肌膚被牙齒侵入的痛楚，即便有所感覺，也只會變成更驅使自己擺脫束縛的興奮劑吧。

 

大吉嶺的指尖輕撫痕印，琢磨血滴嚐起來的滋味如何。  
忘了是第幾次纏綿，某人很不衛生地舔掉了──呢喃歉語，伏在身上，帶來刺激的長繭掌心和可惡至極的手指，慢條斯理地在腿間無情玩弄，卻遲遲不進入溼滑深處。  
“慢慢來……”對方總會這麼說，以為能安撫大吉嶺的焦躁：“妳不容易濕，所以要慢慢來，免得弄傷。”  
真的是這樣嗎？記得有幾次，好強又好勝的自己會反駁她，明明濕溽的證據已沾濕床單，清液銀絲順著指尖滑下那人骨架漂亮的手腕，這樣還不夠嗎？究竟要到什麼程度才行？還要怎樣才能證明這個只被她撫摸過的身體有多需要她──就像只允許她一人進駐的內心，有多渴求她那樣呢？  
啊啊，狡猾的女人。  
晨日指揮全國高中最龐大的部隊，不可能不懂控制人心的技巧，從桑德斯畢業的隊長，日後總在各領域位居高位，不正是日積月累訓練來的成果嗎？  
可以只用一抹燦爛的笑，一個輕拍肩膀的鼓舞動作，一句嚴厲卻溫柔地使人動容的言語，不經意間就成功操縱別人，肯定是被遴選為隊長最基本的能力。  
戰術運用上，不能以己之短攻他人之長。所以大吉嶺有時會選擇拋開矜持和教養，咬著下唇，脹紅臉地命令：“凱、伊──快進來──”  
甚至因為被挑逗過了頭，也會惱怒地乾脆把她壓在下方，讓她嚐嚐快要踏進瘋狂界線的瞬間。

 

──但其實大吉嶺不是那種女人。  
被壓制在門邊，被粗率地撩高裙子，象徵廉潔自律的鮮紅制服被脫得零零落落，花了好久時間才綁豎整齊的髮也被弄得鬆脫散亂，卻一次也沒制止野蠻強硬的求愛，一次也沒有，抵抗那雙私底下被情慾燻成豔媚橄欖綠的藍眼。  
大吉嶺嘆了口氣。  
上床的時候處於被征服的角色，非得感受戀人在體內韻動，才能獲得感情意義的滿足……不，她絕不是那種無趣的小女人。  
而自己選擇的戀人，也不可能會喜歡如此被動的另一半。

 

然而。  
……有的時候。  
大吉嶺闔起眼，鏡面因水蒸氣而模糊，一如此時滿盈心智的迷惘。  
透過冷靜思考來理解自己的路變成一片濃霧，摸不清方向。  
有的時候。  
還是想留下些什麼──某種獨一無二的東西，足以在因遲疑而回頭時，提醒自己當初踏上這條路的理由──特別是隨著三年級畢業在即，大吉嶺愈發體會現實與想做的事互相違背的難受。  
已經到了連伸手安慰後輩也不能的一天。  
相比之下，那個人卻依然故我，任性地為她看中的人選鋪好道路，即使把其他學校一起捲入也無妨，無比的霸道。  
無比的，使人羨慕。

 

「──大吉嶺、還不進來浴缸嗎？」右方傳來舒爽長嘆，那是一道在瀰漫水氣間顯得更是悅耳清朗的聲音。「水溫剛剛好呢。」  
大吉嶺轉頭看她，赤裸的凱伊雙手放在浴缸兩側，比同年少女飽滿許多的酥胸有半數露於水面，當水波搖曳，隱隱可見白乳似的柔軟上兩顆誘人視線的粉色端點。  
修長白皙的兩腿，線條結實光滑，卻像不在乎形象的大叔那樣完全打開，水面漂浮泡沫和飯店自豪的牛奶浴精華，所以無法探查到特別隱私的光景，而那極其放鬆的姿態，頓時讓大吉嶺有些生氣。  
如果說凱伊是甜蜜幸福的初戀，使她明白喜歡一個人的感受，那麼，凱伊也可以是深植於潛意識的心魔，因為，自己從沒這麼嫉妒過一個人。  
她的自由和隨心所欲，她無視現實規則的勇往直前。  
大吉嶺或許可以跟類似的人，例如大洗學園的隊長成為朋友，卻不認為有可能與這份嫉妒和解。  
無法坦然接受眼前這人所代表的、屬於她自身的不足。

 

最後默然無語地加入泡澡，卻沒有像以往兩人共浴那般依偎在凱伊臂膀裡，反而抱著膝蓋窩在按摩浴缸另一頭，像隻拒人於千里之外、充滿警戒心的小動物。  
雖然本人從未承認，但凱伊知道大吉嶺喜歡靠在自己的胸部，有好幾次她甚至會以那種不舒適的姿勢睡著。  
「怎麼了，一臉不開心的樣子？」回想凌晨幾次互動有哪裡惹到她。她們在門邊，在床上，在一旁的茶几和沙發陸續溫存好幾次，大吉嶺總會提醒要注意右手，但凱伊會用各種方式向她證明自己的安然無恙。所以，如果要說最有可能的原因……「妳的那裡、在痛嗎？」  
凱伊指指自己嫰白無瑕的肩頸，對映著大吉嶺的齒印深刻。  
是做得有點過火了，平常根本不會輕易失去控制，特別當兩方力道有明顯差異時，凱伊與纖弱的戀人相比，其實具有攻擊性和一定的危險，察覺這點後，她時常叮囑自己要更加溫柔，更加小心，更加靈活地掌控力道。  
所以一直以來，從不會在大吉嶺的身體留下熱情記號，吻痕也好，指甲抓傷的痕跡也罷，這些都是可以避免、也被凱伊不斷避免的事。  
曾有一次親熱過後，在大吉嶺的大腿內側留下指印，因為扳開雙腿時過於用力而殘留瘀青傷痕，即使對方毫不在意……“跟戰車內被炮打的衝擊相比，根本不痛不癢”──本人當時的原話──但凱伊還是充滿罪惡感，警惕自己不能再犯。  
她的自由和奔放，她想表達的心意，並不是用來傷害戀人──或是傷害任何人。

 

「大吉嶺？」凱伊又問了一次，因為只得到對方不說話的瞪視。  
「妳在我睡覺的時候，」對敘說情緒稍嫌彆扭的人，總是得被反覆問幾次才會開口，那雙似藍又似綠的眼瞳，就像大吉嶺難以捉摸的語氣。「幫我抹了藥。」  
「嗯？是啊，怎麼了？」實在不明白，凱伊眨了一次眼睛，但腦子裡已在分析各種情況和反應，這對掌控數百乃至於數千名學生的桑德斯隊長而言，並非難事。「我弄痛妳了嗎？」  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼？」  
「為什麼要幫我塗藥？就這麼想抹消關於妳的痕跡嗎？」大吉嶺說出連自己都覺得羞恥的話，但她顧不了那麼多，只要是屬於戀人的質問，一切都能理直氣壯。  
凱伊先是啞然無語，過了幾秒，唇角抬起，努力壓抑笑意，但表面上還是以非常認真的態度，與全裸的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長大人討論極具爭議的相處問題。「我不想讓妳感到困擾，況且，都咬出血來了，總得消毒治療吧？」  
挑起秀氣細長的眉，瀏海落於前額，長長微捲的濕髮有幾絲黏在頰邊，大吉嶺此時看來比晨日給人的印象還要年幼。「妳認為我會困擾？」  
「我想像妳更衣時被其他人詢問，會因此而困擾。」  
「妳想像錯誤了。」大吉嶺皺起眉頭。「我從沒這麼跟妳說過。」  
「All right.」凱伊抬起雙手投降。「是我的誤會。」  
固執的戀人不再說話，恢復到沉默賭氣的樣子，凱伊伸手輕捏她的臉頰，雖是玩笑般的動作，卻絕非大吉嶺會允許任何人對她做的事。  
「有想說的話直接跟我說，大吉嶺。」  
「凱伊是個狡猾的人。」好了，我說了，說完了。大吉嶺露出這樣的表情，反倒讓凱伊不知該有什麼反應。  
「“我是個狡猾的人？”」雖說在比賽時總得運用情報決定策略，當然也免不了欺敵之計，但被這麼形容絕對是出生以來第一次。「我什麼時候讓妳有這種印象？」  
「打從一開始，」大吉嶺把頭悶在膝蓋裡，咕噥地指責：「妳不可能沒發覺我的心情，但妳還是引誘我往妳接近──妳在評估我作為追求者的價值──就像現在妳衡量我的身體是否足以留下妳的證據。」

 

……這個女人。凱伊無奈地看向天花板，臉頰暈紅。  
這個女人真的不知道這句話聽起來就像……。  
我的老天啊。

 

「大吉嶺、妳簡直像在說要有我的Baby一樣！」  
「什──」大吉嶺抬起頭，皺眉的表情浮現疑惑，然後臉龐跟著脹紅，潑了凱伊滿臉水。「──才沒有！」  
「Yes！」凱伊也反潑她，大笑宣佈：「聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長，想要我的Baby！」  
「沒有！不要亂說！」  
「我可以不亂說。」忽然，凱伊拉住大吉嶺的手臂，就著水流浮力能輕鬆將她一把抱來懷裡，也讓她的臀坐在自己大腿上。「……但我沒辦法不亂想。」  
凱伊吻了她的唇角與臉頰，還有她怕癢的耳畔，大吉嶺先是有些推拒，嘟噥著“我還沒說妳可以親”之類毫無拒絕性的抗議，但那些破碎雜音也終於被一個深吻給圍堵消滅。  
倔強的唇在相合時被溫熱舌尖入侵，牙齒阻擋不了極富技巧的勾引，嬌柔的嗯哼聲很快就因按耐不住而逃出喉間，為早已溼熱的澡間增添更多引人遐想的熱切氣氛。  
凱伊的右手攬抱大吉嶺的背，左手在腰間輕柔撫觸，慢慢往上來到胸脯，指尖感受到強烈心跳，豐白雙乳因之起伏，彷彿就這樣落在稍大的掌心，無聲地要求被關注、被承拖、被揉捏成任何戀人想要的模樣。  
「如果我可以在妳身上留下痕跡──」凱伊繃緊牙關，忍耐體內爆發的慾望和力道，在大吉嶺的髮鬢間呼吸著熟悉香氣。「──妳會變得體無完膚。我不想、唔──！」  
話沒說完，凱伊的頸間便被大吉嶺咬住。牙齒深陷，明顯意圖是帶來疼痛，不存有半點憐惜，這不是大吉嶺第一次在凱伊身上留痕，卻是第一次，她引發的疼痛帶著深刻的報復意涵。  
「……我不會幫妳擦藥，因為妳是我第一個及最好的勝利。」大吉嶺抬起頭，唇瓣有血，看來豔紅而美麗，深邃的瞳滿是挑釁，就像她奚落的微笑面容。「我要讓妳在更衣的時候，被大家看到。」

 

凱伊也揚起接受挑戰的笑，手臂用力，將大吉嶺轉身面對自己，讓她的雙腿得以夾在腰間。  
小腹能感受到私處的細毛，那是每當就著燈光、被舔舐時會閃爍出微亮的淺色毛髮，而只要撥開兩壁嫩肉，就能清楚看到充血朱紅的目標。過去她總會先含住呼喚碰觸的圓點，溫柔地舔著，挑弄脆弱又敏感的陰部，等待耳邊聽到愈發急促浪蕩的叫聲，以及舌頭下扭動不已的身軀，凱伊才會覺得是時候進入，可以不讓她感到疼痛、而又能讓她快樂與滿足。  
但不是現在。  
從沒一刻這麼想馬上進入大吉嶺。  
不管她是否足夠溼潤，也不管她是否已經準備好。  
「──會痛的話、咬住我。」  
接吻時，唇與唇的重舔重壓，使人眩暈而迷醉。  
粗重的喘息聲在大吉嶺冷抽口氣後響起。

 

再來就沒有任何你來我往的爭執了。  
除了被熱水浸濕後有些刺痛的傷口。  
還有交相呼應的呻吟，融化並深陷於體內的慾望。  
她們把彼此搞得傷痕累累，證明這就是自己最初也是最好的勝利。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 柏拉圖說「第一個及最好的勝利是戰勝自己。」大吉嶺在此篇說的是自己的改良版。

2\. 本篇篇名出自18世紀英國詩人蘭德暮年之作《Dying Speech of an Old Philosopher》（哲人暮語）：我溫暖雙手，面向生命之火。當它漸熄，我準備離去。Before雖指朝向生命的火焰前行，同時也有比生命之火還要更上一層的高傲含意。

3\. 補充一下在噗浪上回應的解說。其實這篇篇名跟上篇是有關聯的，詩人蘭德在75歲的遲暮之年寫下這篇生與死的詩，其中生命之火意味著人、自然與藝術。人在生命之火消逝時，當然必須離開，但藝術和自然會永遠留存，在下一代身上繼續點燃這樣的火。這就是為什麼我會強調 Before 的意思，除了朝向生命之火的終結之外，也是更高一層的高傲意含。因為你會離開，但你會留下一些東西給予後人，就像這兩篇顯露不安異狀的大吉嶺，其實就是因為畢業在即而產生迷惘。相較於凱伊肯定會直升桑德斯大學，她不會改變太多現實處境，大吉嶺自己的未來會走向何方呢？無論大吉嶺自己是否已經肯定未來走向，那一定會是跟現在不太一樣的環境，只要存在改變就會讓人有點不安。


	11. Make Life A Fantasy

 

自大洗女子學園廢校事件以來，該校便與桑德斯附屬高中維持相當友好的交情，今日美穗等人同樣由於某些亂來的愉快名目，成為受邀至桑德斯學園艦上嚐試新型水上樂園的貴賓。  
由於是跟大飯店合作的娛樂產業，所以遊樂園四處可見穿著清涼泳裝的年輕服務生，托盤上端有飲品、漢堡、烤肉等食物忙碌不已地工作著。  
大洗並非唯一受邀的學校，同一時刻被佔領的東方游泳池場地，那群青春亮眼的少女們，便是聖葛羅莉安娜的戰車道成員。難得拋開拘謹的禮節教養，所謂大小姐們一旦脫掉衣服，底下的……泳衣，也是極不簡單。  
就連同為女性的美穗都看得目瞪口呆，臉紅心跳地迴避視線。  
彎曲的滑水道眨眼間就被大洗學生攻下，混在桑德斯中，奔放自由的天性讓她們一點也不見突兀。

 

「──怎麼一個人坐在池邊發呆呢？」尚未從驚訝情緒中恢復過來的美穗身旁，傳來一道和善而明亮的嗓音。  
「凱伊さん……」  
果然是那位打從初見，便讓美穗感到如大姊姊般親切堅強的對象，她身邊則各自站著直美さん和亞理莎さん。  
凱伊さん今天穿上一套白色連身泳衣，樸素的樣式選擇曾讓保持競爭意識的沙織錯愕不已，“可惡，太高桿了，被反差萌策略Checkmate！”這麼唸著，對桑德斯多樣化展現魅力的聰慧作風，似乎有了甘拜下風的結論。  
的確，平時感覺熱情大方、並不羞於裸露肌膚的凱伊さん，那套保守卻完美凸顯玲瓏線條的泳衣，實在令人眼睛一亮，綁起的金色馬尾讓她微笑的臉龐更為柔和，五官透出寧靜與雅緻，美穗注意到凱伊さん只是坐在旁邊靜靜喝飲料，便吸引許多學生和飯店的工作人員忍不住回頭看她。  
當然，美穗也發現，其中讚賞的視線，不乏某位隊長那雙向來冷靜智慧的眼神。  
想起這個，她下意識看向右側，想看看大吉嶺さん是不是還在那裡試玩一種奇特的漂浮艇。不過，並沒看到人。  
「還沒做熱身操嗎？我們可以教妳哦！」突然，凱伊さん擺出戰隊主角姿勢，一手抬高，一手橫放在胸前。「因為我們各自代表Strong──」  
「──Fast──」直美さん保持跟隊長的良好默契，抬起手勢一樣是訓練有素的姿態。  
「……Be、beauty……」亞理莎さん看起來很羞恥，隨便揮了一下，喃喃念出標語了事。  
「啊、Alisa！太小聲了！」  
「饒了我吧，Ma’am……要是被拍下照片讓阿孝看到的話……」  
「他一定會變得更喜歡妳哦。」凱伊さん拍拍亞理莎さん的肩膀。「相信我，沒人會討厭幽默聰明的女孩子。」  
「您上次慫恿說沒人會討厭戴阿福羅假髮的女孩子！但阿孝已經三天不跟我說話了！」  
「那句話是直美講的，不是我。」凱伊さん無辜地眨了眨眼。  
直美さん則很快屏除嫌疑。「我也是從隊長那裡聽來的。」  
美穗看著欲哭無淚的亞理莎さん，覺得要勝任一個大部隊的吉祥物真是非常沉重的壓力。

 

「啊呀，剛才那句話我可不能當沒聽到。」彷彿抓好時機颯爽登場，聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長，帶著兩位副隊長翩然走至面前。  
美穗只是看了一眼那身玫瑰色、中間婁空露出肚臍和兩側白皙腰際的大膽泳裝，便立即紅起臉來趕忙轉移目光。  
「出現了呢，大吉嶺。」凱伊さん舉高手中仿AK-47步槍的水槍玩具，一臉肅然地指著對方。「怎麼，大小姐們也對阿福羅頭有興趣嗎？我有紅色的麥當勞叔叔版。」  
「我是指剛才三位宣揚的，Strong、Fast、Beauty──」大吉嶺さん一手環抱腰間，細緻潔白的手臂讓鮮紅泳衣更顯豔麗，她閒雅地伸長三根手指，細數三種特質。「桑德斯可不準搶走聖葛羅莉安娜的名言。」  
「這也能算是妳們的名言啊？」亞理莎さん本能地抗議：「根本什麼都妳們的嘛，搶到手都算妳們的！？」  
「實力論勝負，這不是理所當然嗎？有句格言說，道理能輕易戰勝過去和將來的不幸，但──」咬字清晰，嗓音清亮，溫和平靜的說話方式，卻給人一種自恃甚高的威嚇感。「眼前的不幸能戰勝道理。」  
當大吉嶺さん侃侃而談時，身旁兩位副隊長正各自向周圍聚集而來看戲的學生說：“不好意思、我家隊長又發作了”、“請多擔待”。  
「很好啊，我可以先讓妳們嚐嚐這種不幸！」氣得咬牙切齒呢，亞理莎さん跟大吉嶺さん似乎天生不合。  
「什麼，是要戰爭的意思嗎？」唯恐天下不亂的凱伊さん，興奮地朝天空發射幾道漂亮拋物線的水槍。「EVERYONE Hurry！支援Alisa！桑德斯不能輸──輸了的話要一起戴阿福羅頭哦！」  
什麼？！太殘酷了！──這樣、桑德斯的學生們哀號四起。  
「我們接受挑戰。薔薇果，把大家叫來。」  
再怎麼優雅，也無法否認講了一句街頭混混打架的台詞啊，大吉嶺大人。白毫さん的勸言，並沒有被本人採納。  
「大吉嶺さん，」美穗覺得有必要弄清楚一件事，所以湊在身旁低聲問：「您知道什麼是阿福羅頭嗎？」  
「不知道。」被詢問者輕聲反問：「我以為是水果造型的東西，不是嗎？」  
「……嗯……應該不太對……」  
算了，至少喜歡湊熱鬧的會長還沒出現，美穗心想，如果那個人在的話──。  
「──哦哦！很有趣嘛！也算大洗女子一份！」咬著地瓜乾的雙馬尾少女總算登場，爽朗地跳下賭局。  
會長……。美穗垂下肩膀，嘆了口氣。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

……肚子餓了。從泳池起身的凱伊，站在池邊招了服務生請她送來漢堡和可樂，剛要咬下第一口，大洗女子會長的聲音便從後方響起。  
「有花生嗎？聽說妳不能吃這種東西。」  
戴著阿福羅頭也非常可愛，凱伊不禁摸摸她的頭頂，一邊咀嚼漢堡，疑惑地反問：「妳怎麼知道？」  
「某位隊長曾跟我說過，要我幫忙注意妳的飲食習慣。」會長躺於長椅，雙手放在吃飽飽的肚皮，悠閒地看著幾個學生繼續精力旺盛地戲水奔跑。「她真是好朋友呢。」  
「嗯，大吉嶺的確是很關心我的……好朋友。」凱伊笑了，默默吃進幾口漢堡，三兩下就將份量不小的食物清光。  
「說到朋友。我得好好感謝妳，前陣子桑德斯大學的人來了哦，提起推薦入學的事。」  
「大學那邊要我引荐幾名有志於戰車道的應屆畢業生，我只是稍微帶到現任冠軍大洗的名字而已，並沒多說什麼。」  
「妳也有引荐聖葛羅莉安娜的學生嗎？」  
怎麼可能。凱伊苦笑搖頭，喝著可樂。「大小姐們自然有自己的打算，也有她們應得的許多機會。」  
「難道妳不想兩人一起上課、共同生活嗎？」打了呵欠，被阿福羅頭掩蓋的眼睛闔起呢喃：「遠距離很辛苦吧。」  
「她有她決定要走的路，總有一天，這條路會引導我們再次相逢。」凱伊放下見空的杯子，看向遠處那抹豔紅身影。對方淡淺的金髮沾著水滴，微紅臉蛋笑意盈盈，在後輩和同伴中，一整天都洋溢開心喜悅的氣息，罕見的放鬆與純真──幾秒間，紺碧雙瞳望來，凱伊因而微微一笑。「遠距離也不是完全不好，至少每次都能像初次見面。」  
「但聽說妳們兩位的初次見面是劍拔弩張的吵架場景？」  
「不到吵架，只是有點誤會。」凱伊哈哈大笑，朝一臉疑惑又關心的大吉嶺揮揮手，澄藍眼睛如萬里無雲的天空。「從最壞的印象開始，就不會再更差了。」  
「這可真是浪漫的相遇啊。」  
將要卸下桑德斯隊長之責的人，灑脫地聳肩。「反正結果是好的，一切便是好的。」

 

傍晚一到，接近晚餐Party時間，大家各自回更衣室換下泳衣。凱伊知道某位隊長肯定留到最後才使用，確保學生們一切無事後才會輪到自己，不僅能更心安也能更舒適地與自身獨處。  
有些人就需要一點隱私，一點個人的小天地，凱伊也是明白的，所以原本並沒打算來到更衣間門前，並沒打算敲敲門板。  
“哪位？”  
「大吉嶺，是我。」做出計畫外的行為，凱伊莫名感到緊張。「妳一個人嗎？」  
“我是一個人。但我不覺得是可以讓任何人參觀的場合。”  
「那我在外面等妳。」其實凱伊還穿著泳裝，頭髮也濕答答的，並不適合站在走廊閒晃。  
這時，門板被打開隙縫，裡面傳來某道清澈低柔的聲音。「進來吧。」  
凱伊走入更衣室時，發現大吉嶺早已穿好制服，長髮傾瀉腰後，顯然已被烘乾，髮尾看來柔軟而光亮。  
「什麼啊……明明已經換好衣服了。」  
「不能讓妳偷窺真是抱歉。」大吉嶺站在穿衣鏡前，束高制服領子，套上領帶，雙手如飛舞的蝴蝶，純熟地將領帶繞了一圈後再插入拉緊。  
凱伊覺得那真是帥氣十足的舉止，肩膀與手臂一體成形的硬挺線條，毫無彎曲的背脊英氣凜然，黑色領帶與纖白指尖強烈對比，迴圈旋繞，像施展魔術的過程。  
她忍不住從身後抱住大吉嶺，親吻柔軟臉頰。「我一直很喜歡妳穿制服的動作──就像我喜歡妳被我脫下衣服的樣子。」  
大吉嶺沒有特別說什麼，任由她抱著，也任由背部衣料被未乾的泳衣浸溼，最後一次朝鏡子調整領帶位置。  
末了，由於凱伊還整個人黏在背後，她才不得不開口問：「妳不用換衣服嗎？晚餐時間該不會想穿泳衣出現吧？」  
「等等就會回去換了，在那之前，想跟大吉嶺在一起。」深吸一口懷中女性白淨頸間的香味，凱伊滿足地嘆息。「今天一直找不到機會獨處，Sorry。」  
「至少我終於知道阿福羅頭是什麼了……」大吉嶺摸摸凱伊的臂膀，一邊安慰她，一邊喃喃自語：「妳們總有一天會因為太欺負桑德斯的下期隊長而遭殃。」  
「哎呀，這是我們對Alisa的愛哦！」  
大吉嶺抿唇而笑，轉頭覷了愛玩的戀人一眼。「些許瘋狂幾乎是構成宿命的必需品。」  
「瑪格麗特•尤瑟娜？」  
淺色的眉挑起，大吉嶺愉快地讚美：「凱伊さん也是個博學之人呢。」  
「我才想問妳到底把我當成多野蠻的人啊。」凱伊佯裝不滿，捏了她的鼻子，稍感歉意地輕拍被自己弄濕的制服背部，接著走到牆壁旁的椅子坐下，雙手攤在椅面。「看來妳們那邊交接得也很順利，真期待下次的高中錦標賽。」

 

「不用擔心我校的事，凱伊。」大吉嶺準備將長髮結著辮子，透過鏡面看向對方。  
「我只是在想──等妳不再是隊長，也許我們就能……」  
多點時間見面，去哪裡玩玩。  
「也許，妳就能先變成我一個人的。」  
大吉嶺眨了一次眼睛，手指頭結髮的動作停頓，沉默地審視鼓起勇氣直望而來的那雙藍色目光。  
最後，爽快地放棄結髮步驟，讓髮絲再次鬆軟飛揚，走往凱伊時順勢拉開自己的領結。  
凱伊吞了口口水，因為那個人露出了戰車比賽一觸擊發的亢烈眼神。「唔、大吉嶺──」  
「──噓。」徹底拉開領結後，她跨坐在凱伊腿上，雙手勾著戀人略顯僵硬的頸間，碧藍的瞳熱切而美麗，其中卻透漏嚇人的慍色。「吻我。」  
「……As you wish.」女王下令，凡人豈敢不從？凱伊皺眉笑了，攬抱大吉嶺的腰間，讓她能安全坐在腿上，也能安穩地躺於懷中，之後才傾前奉獻雙唇，給予期盼許久，卻帶著不久後又要離別，稍感苦澀的深吻。  
頓時，更衣室內響起幾道吞嚥唾液的聲音。  
舌尖纏綿的水聲，吸吮時微疼刺激的低鳴。  
但是，等兩人唇瓣暫離，大吉嶺眼瞳內的微慍並沒減低分毫。揚起用禮貌武裝的笑，她抬起右手，大大地拉扯凱伊的臉頰。  
「嗚噫──等等、大──妳……──」  
「凱伊さん，如果說不出智慧的話語，就該訴諸靜默。」  
凱伊揉揉發紅的臉，屈服在惡勢力下，只能咕噥抵抗。「……這也是誰的格言嗎？」  
「誰也不是。」大吉嶺的聲音突然變得溫柔細微，就像她擁抱凱伊時、用自己的臉湊來頰邊，那心疼憐惜，又似小動物的舉措。「一個陷入愛河的女人，會變得誰也不是。」  
「……我不太明白……」  
「牽起我的手吧，凱伊。」吻了凱伊的額頭，也吻去使眉間緊皺的憂愁，大吉嶺微笑時，眸底閃著夜裡映照月色的海面螢光。「牽我的手，我們一起去吃晚餐。」  
總算聽明迂迴卻浪漫的弦外之音，凱伊抿緊下唇，動容地緊抱這名對自己真心以待的女性，臉蛋陷入飽滿胸前，弄皺了原本筆挺乾淨的制服。  
對外人講得瀟灑無謂，因為必須堅強起來，要榮譽贈予對方的誓言。  
要笑著，迎接兩人決定走上的、新的分離。  
「抱歉，我有時候真的蠻遲鈍的。」  
「我知道。」凱伊感覺到一隻手輕輕撫摸她的髮，那隻手的形狀和力道，被身體銘刻入靈魂，即便少有一起迎接的天明，卻一直就是擁著自己入睡的唯一。「我知道，妳變得誰也不是。」

 

沒有各自的面容，沒有自我的身份。  
僅僅處在某段時間裡，只是一對思念相通的情侶。  
然後，脫離這段時空，牽手走到眾人面前──遙遠距離逃不過牽繫彼此的手心。  
凱伊開始吻著大吉嶺，解開她的衣扣，一手探入襯衫領口。  
那天晚餐有兩位隊長遲到了，究竟是誰害誰延誤時間，牽手的她們給不出答案。

 

 

 

The End

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

備註：

1\. 道理能輕易戰勝過去和將來的不幸，但眼前的不幸能戰勝道理：出自17世紀法國貴族法蘭索瓦•德•拉羅希福可，在法國內戰投石黨亂中被迫隱居鄉間，被後人出版的箴言集裡總是質疑人類高貴行為背後的動機。

2\. 瑪格麗特•尤瑟娜：20世紀初法籍女作家、女詩人。1934年在美國遇到格雷絲(Grace Frick)，成為非常親密的夥伴（生活中的終身伴侶，相伴50年，及其作品主要的英譯者），有人認為她將自己投射於小說中的男同志角色。1937年，尤瑟娜因第二次世界大戰爆發離開法國前往美國定居，亦病逝於美國。

3\. 本篇名出自居禮夫人名言：Make life a fantasy, and then the fantasy into reality. 使生活變成幻想，再把幻想化為現實。


	12. And Then the Fantasy Into Reality

 

「桑德斯附屬高中的隊長來了。」

 

接收到這句話與所象徵的涵義，大吉嶺通常會有幾種心情和反應。  
以同樣的今天為例，她會跟後輩們微笑致歉，朝阿薩姆和白毫點了個頭，將戰車道訓練結束的解說與安排事宜託付給足以信賴的兩位同伴，並且跟掌管泡茶職責的白毫交代，今天先不用了，客人由自己招待即可。  
然後，撫順裙子，整平夾克制服，倘偌正逢內心有些動搖的時刻，會意識過盛地順便整理頭髮，確保一絲不苟的外貌能傳達與品格相符的高貴，能讓某位肯定悠哉大方、笑嘻嘻等候的來客僅一眼就明白，這是個不會被擊敗也不允許被看輕的女人──不管是在私底下，在只有她與她獨處的空間裡，或是在她或她的床上時，大吉嶺曾洩漏何種脆弱與不安，都無能撼動這個事實。  
無論如何，堅守自尊是永世不朽的驕傲。

 

接著，她會邁開與往昔無異的優雅步伐，提醒自己不可加快速度，謹慎小心地注意神態，秉持低調和內斂。  
最後，大吉嶺會站在隊長休息室的門前，她一定會深吸口氣，再次確定儀態的完美無瑕，才終於慎重地打開那道門，迎接跨越大海、來自遠方的客人。  
這位客人成為戀情歸屬已經過許多時日──至少以將要滿十八歲的年紀來衡量，顯然佔據了年輕歲月中不少時光，如果聚少離多也能算在內的話──所以，大吉嶺理所當然期盼著，對方將漾開烙印在心的笑容，親切且親密地呼喚她的名字。  
只需如此，胸口隨之燙熱，周圍氣氛也霎時轉換。  
其實比誰都尊敬著談吐瀟灑卻氣度非凡的品行，折服於脫穎出眾的魅力之下，無從抵抗。  
──當然，類似這樣狂熱過火的讚美，大吉嶺並沒打算讓本人知道。

 

「我進去了哦。」敲兩次門，輕聲叮嚀，跟某位隊長不同，絕不會失禮莽撞地隨意打開，給彼此保留幾秒鐘的心理準備也是種禮節。  
「妳好。」  
……來客的真實身份讓大吉嶺楞在門邊。  
不過，迅速無比地收拾詫異與失望的心情，她輕輕闔上門。  
「妳好，亞理莎さん……對吧？」揚起淺笑，紺碧色的瞳反射展翅的雄鷹徽章，在大地顏色的夾克衣領上隱隱發光。「看來貴校的隊長交接全都結束了？」  
「是的。」以桑德斯隊長身份前來拜訪的人，是一名外表樸素的小個子少女，還是先前幾次跟大吉嶺接觸時慣常展露敵意的對象。被稱為亞理莎的女孩明顯態度疏離，甚至帶著窘迫緊繃的神情，恐怕是比誰都想立刻從這裡奔逃而出吧。  
「想喝杯茶嗎？我請人來泡。」伸出右手臂示意客人坐下，大吉嶺走到另一邊的沙發椅，兩人中間橫著長形茶桌，就像一年多前曾阻隔在聖葛羅莉安娜與桑德斯附屬高中間的校風壁壘。  
已經一年了啊。  
分神地朝亞理莎的“No, Thanks. 我不喜歡熱茶”的拒絕點了頭，不用身體力行款待客人，大吉嶺也樂得輕鬆，但侵蝕心底的酸楚仍隨失望因子猖狂擴大。  
從訓練場地回到校舍，走來這裡直到打開門的瞬間，大吉嶺想著很多關於那個人的事，想著今天見面時，對方會有什麼新奇趣味的話題，而她又會如何泡好一壺紅茶，微笑地看著貓舌頭的戀人小心翼翼朝茶面吹氣的可愛模樣。  
而此時想起曾那樣想過的自己，就覺得愚蠢可悲至極。  
「比預料得更快呢，桑德斯的交接。」  
「只要確認選舉結果，接下來只等上任儀式而已。」亞理莎跟著坐下，從背包裡拿出一份頗厚的資料夾。「反倒是貴校，隊長還沒換人？」  
「讓妳失望了，我校對於選拔和指派的流程，向來關卡繁瑣。」基於禮儀，盡量不表現意興闌珊的真相，大吉嶺的右腳交疊在左腿上，雙手置於膝蓋，想藉由幹練舉止來偽裝精神振奮。「可以請問今日來訪所為何事嗎？」

 

「是關於下個月的練習賽，我們臨時得先舉行幹部推舉和部長大會，所以安排的賽程要延後一段時間。」  
「我們也不是那麼有空的哦。」  
「我知道。」亞理莎將資料夾放在桌面，推到大吉嶺前方。「裡面是我校下個月的行程表、可借用的活動地點和聯絡人電話，請貴校過目，挑選一個彼此都適合的時間。」  
「我會仔細研讀。」雖然做出保證，但其實只打算交給兩位副隊長和行政人員去琢磨罷了，大吉嶺隨手翻閱資料夾，每頁紙張印著桑德斯各式各樣完善的練習場地，詳細的介紹和地形圖。「……還以為妳是比較科技化的人呢。」  
「我被交代過了，說“聖葛羅莉安娜的大吉嶺隊長比較喜歡傳統作法”。」亞理莎撇撇嘴。「地球會因此討厭妳一萬年。」  
「哪位閣下如此細心體貼，我一定會好好感謝。」  
「明知故問。」  
抿唇輕笑，溫雅笑聲裡找不到半點缺失，眼角卻流露些許疲倦，大吉嶺站起身後，有禮地說：「那麼，我方確實收到桑德斯的通知了──請趁日落前回去吧，隊長閣下，夜裡的海面並不平靜。」  
「不送客嗎？從我們共同熟識的人口中聽過，大吉嶺隊長向來待客有度，每次都會親自送行。」  
大吉嶺微繃牙關。有一瞬間，冰冷湧上眼底，但她隨即撫平不得體的情緒，淡淡而笑。「妳說得沒錯。遠道而來辛苦了，不介意的話，請讓我送妳到甲板吧。」  
亞理莎努力吞下口水，壓抑驚恐，她可沒把那眨眼即逝的冷酷看走眼，所以越過大吉嶺身邊時，頻頻回顧，抱持警覺，深怕一不注意便會導致背後被魔女插了一刀，英年早歸。

 

兩位隊長沉默離開休息室，路上不斷有好奇卻深覺陌生的視線投來──聖葛羅莉安娜的學生們已習慣土黃色的戰車夾克與飛揚微捲的金髮，隨清朗聲線劃過走廊，而在其中，屬於她們隊長的聲音和笑意，永不間斷──此時的兩人則依然無言以對，持續走往航母甲板。  
直到直昇機螺旋槳的噪音清楚傳來，大吉嶺才停下步伐，凝望前方那臺漆有閃電與星辰標誌的航空器，唇邊揚起緬懷淺笑。  
「就送妳到此為止了。」  
「給妳一個建議，don’t stop here。」  
只要再往前踏一步。亞理莎低聲說，妳就會看到想見的風景。  
來不及詢問言下之意，桑德斯新任的隊長已快跑向前，咚咚地三步併兩步踏上直昇機的階梯。然後，大吉嶺睜大眼，看到取而代之的是，一名穿著高筒白襪和灰色西裝制服的人，靦腆走出。  
「……凱伊。」  
「Yo、大吉嶺。」凱伊從直昇機內踏下甲板，裡面傳來極為大聲的“Captain’s order！凱伊さん留在這裡，晚點再派人接妳回去。”  
機艙窗戶裡，看得到帶著飛行專用耳罩的亞理莎，手指壓住下眼眶，朝大吉嶺吐舌做鬼臉。  
「哈哈，看來我被我們隊長拋棄了啊。」搔搔後腦杓，金髮被強風拍打出豔麗弧度，在直昇機升空的背景下，凱伊走到面前微微一笑。「Surprise？」  
大吉嶺抿緊唇，無法決定該感到高興或生氣。  
這一切場景都是如此熟悉，半小時前。  
是的，從訓練場地回到校舍，走至休息室直到打開門的瞬間──直到現實重擊在胸口上之前──她都想過這樣的畫面，這個人，這好聽的嗓音和好看的笑容。  
「……大吉嶺，妳怎麼了？」  
「妳打亂我所有步驟。」大吉嶺語帶指責。  
我的規則。我的理所當然。  
我在打開門時所想著的，桑德斯隊長。  
「抱歉。」凱伊其實沒聽明她所指為何，但覺得必須解釋緣由，所以繼續說：「是我逼Alisa親自來一趟，她是不是講話太直接了？畢竟剛接隊長，很多事情不親力親為以後是不會明白的，而且，我也想表達對聖葛羅莉安娜的尊重……唔、關於禮節這部份，我回去會好好指導她的。」  
「別把妳的遲鈍也傳授給她。」忍不住嘆息。  
凱伊疑惑地偏頭，大吉嶺則釋懷而笑，牽起她的右手。「既然妳已經不是隊長，也許我們有很多時間可以見面，也許，我們可以去哪邊玩玩──」  
故意提起這個人曾說過的、充滿天真與不安的期盼，果然引起對方尷尬地抬起左手遮住臉。  
「大吉嶺──」  
「──也許，妳就可以先變成我一個人的。」  
臉龐躍起紅澤的凱伊，無奈地接受調侃，喃喃抱怨：「真是壞心眼……」  
「事實上，妳的確先變成我的了，凱伊。」大吉嶺牽著她的手，離開海風寒冷、浪潮無情的甲板，並肩走往校棟。「先喝杯茶吧，阿薩姆和白毫她們會很開心見到妳的。」

 

我們成就的事決定了自己是什麼樣的人──  
將戀人帶入校舍後，看著凱伊被學生們熟悉地打招呼，看著白毫殷勤問她今天想吃哪種點心，看著阿薩姆與她偶爾的點頭交談，看著來去匆匆的薔薇果爽朗地回頭揮手……大吉嶺忽然想到這句格言。  
──就如同，我們決定自己所能成就的事。

 

 

 

The End

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名是上章居禮夫人名言的下半句。

2\. 我們成就的事決定了自己是什麼樣的人，就如同我們決定自己所能成就的事（Our deeds determine us, much as we determine our deeds）：出自19世紀英國文學最有影響力的小說家瑪麗•安妮，她的筆名即是廣為人知的《喬治•艾略特》。


	13. Hold Your Tongue

 

桑德斯高中健身房，即便假日仍來了不少自主練習的戰車道學生、或是單純想雕塑身形鍛鍊體能的他部部員，向來酷愛運動樂衷活躍筋骨的前任隊長當然也在這裡。  
她身上的白色汗衫已被汗水浸濕，慢跑短褲底下的雙腿肌膚白皙無暇，卻不至於柔弱消瘦，使力時浮現明顯的修碩線條，一望即知平日勤奮不懈的努力。  
波浪捲的金髮綁成馬尾，露出兩道與精緻五官相同美巧的耳朵，戴著播放音樂的耳機，黑色耳機線隨汗水沁出的頸項落入起伏胸前。  
坐在調整好的椅子使用胸推機械，雙臂外展，挺胸、固定肩部，手肘微彎，一個人專心地做著重訓，上午時光很快就會過去，她一邊思考下午是否該去練習場看看狀況，一邊否決了自己的擔憂。  
如果不放手讓後輩去嚐試、去失敗、去重新學習，桑德斯也無法前進。  
忽然，手機來電的振動發光吸引視線，她緩慢讓機械回到原位，深深呼吸，確保肌群的放鬆和安全，才終於拿起接聽。

 

『隊長──呃、我是說，凱伊さん，您有訪客登艦。』  
「訪客？」隨手把擦汗的毛巾掛在脖子，不記得今日有哪位客人預約。「是誰？」  
『聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人。』  
「……啊？等等！」沒有多餘時間楞在當場，凱伊立即從椅上跳起。「妳請她先去外賓接待室──」  
『──唔……她已經去健身房找您了。我跟她說可以自己進去。』  
因為，她是凱伊さん的girlfriend啊。  
手機裡的學生雖然覺得做了正確的事，卻又對本人的慌張反應感到疑惑，凱伊剛想解釋滿身大汗不方便待客，至少先給點時間沖澡，但周圍氣氛已隨門邊的幾句簡單對話──“啊、我幫您打開吧”、“謝謝妳”──變得更是騷動嘩然。  
凱伊轉過頭，看到大吉嶺穿著一襲淺藍與白色蕾絲構成的長裙洋裝，右手臂妥善地掛有褐色的秋季風衣，幫她開門的學生紅著臉笑了笑，指向這邊方位：“就在那裡哦。”  
然而，無須大吉嶺移動半步，凱伊便匆匆跑近，不忘先朝那名學生道謝。  
「怎麼會來呢？」  
「我不是說過了嗎？」穿著漂亮洋裙的大吉嶺，讓充滿汗水與運動熱度的空間，頓時因她的微笑而變得寧靜悠閒。「既然妳不是隊長了，我們該有更多時間約會。」  
這個女人是故意的吧……！凱伊捂著脹紅的臉，果然耳邊立刻傳來吹口哨和鼓掌等歡呼聲。  
『女朋友都找來了！』  
『快去約會啊！好天氣呢！』  
『比賽和愛情雙贏才是戰車道啊！』  
壓根兒沒想到大吉嶺會如此直接，畢竟從二年級交往至今，在旁人面前有默契地維持一段朋友距離，縱使之前曾出現拍賣會上被買走的小事件，以及一起牽手參加晚餐的可愛插曲，但果然還是有點……。

 

凱伊把大吉嶺帶出健身房外的走廊，關上大門隔絕噪音和窺視，低聲問：「唔、我沒收到航空機登艦許可的申請，妳是怎麼來的？」  
「我的飛機停在長崎，再搭JR到佐世保，然後跟著遊艦觀光客一起買票上船。」  
「……為什麼要這麼大費周章？」  
「妳已經不是桑德斯的隊長，我想也不適合再使用隊長特權吧？」比起以前搭直昇機就能抵達的方式，大吉嶺選擇了新幹線和觀光小船，但看起來似乎不感疲倦，對新奇事務永遠的精力旺盛，也對人生萬物維持熱情和追求。「像個普通人一樣，用普通人的方式來見戀人，也不是那麼糟的體驗。」  
凱伊動容地抬起手，大拇指輕柔撫劃她的臉頰。「辛苦妳了……」  
「看到美麗的海景和稻田，還有清晨佇立於迷霧海岸的豪斯登堡，非常有趣呢。」半闔起眼的大吉嶺，習慣性地偏頭往手指靠近。她總在被凱伊撫摸臉頰時露出這種表情，這種讓人想將她抱入懷裡的溫柔神態。  
可惜走廊上還有許多學生走過，對戀人關係意識過甚的凱伊，使她比平時更謹慎言行，不能做得太過頭，又不能不給予千辛萬苦跑來的對方一點嘉獎讚許。  
於是，凱伊最後選擇親吻大吉嶺的眉尾，在耳邊羞赧地喃喃低語：「so happy to see you……但我現在流很多汗很臭呢，妳方便等我沖澡換個衣服嗎？」  
反倒是大吉嶺又做出乎預料的大膽行為，她擁抱凱伊，乾淨的嗓音清晰而坦率。「我並不在乎，也不是沒抱過流汗的妳。」  
日語中的“抱”有著超乎尺度的涵義，雖然凱伊並不認為大吉嶺有其他意思，但還是忍不住跟其他不小心聽到的學生一起紅遍耳根，在哈哈乾笑後，牽起大吉嶺的手往宿舍房間走去。  
Damn, this woman is killing me.

 

桑德斯的宿舍在一年級時是兩人合住，二年級開始才有自己的獨立房間，到了三年級的空間就更大了，對奉行簡便主義的凱伊來說，突然就邀請戀人來到除了床舖、書桌、電腦和大量CD的個人天地，實在有些侷促和不舒坦。  
總之，一切都沒有心理準備。  
這本來是凱伊最擅長的事，突然去打擾大吉嶺，去打亂大吉嶺的一天計畫，然後被她邊訓話邊帶往床上，或是她邊訓話邊任由自己脫去她的衣服，又或是邊訓話的大吉嶺邊在熱切吻中呢喃凱伊的名字。  
所以這次該換凱伊訓責她嗎？  
要尊重我的安排，要確定我的意願，要配合我習慣的步驟──然後再把這個表裡不一的女人丟到床上。  
浴室裡，沖澡的凱伊不禁搖頭苦笑。  
如果她期待著領受“先坐在這裡等我”的指示、乖乖點頭的大吉嶺，會在下一秒打開沒鎖的門，像個無禮而下流的街邊混球，纏住裸體的凱伊哄著想一起洗澡的話，她就沒辦法板起臉孔對人訓話。  
大吉嶺畢竟不是凱伊，不是會因為突升的情慾而把戀人帶入澡間，壓在門板肉體糾纏的性格──就算是凱伊，也只做過這麼一次──話說回來，那次是什麼情況呢？凱伊仰高頭，讓溫水沖下臉龐。

 

啊啊，想起來了。二年級的時候。  
某次練習賽，由聖葛羅莉安娜取得艱險一勝，原本勝負確定、跳下戰車時的凱伊有些沮喪，因為明明只差一點就能扭轉局勢，但當她看到大吉嶺連彼此寒暄祝福的空閒也沒有，立刻蹲在邱吉爾戰車旁修補履帶，沙漠場地的沙塵也嚴重侵蝕了油箱和引擎，使她沾染滿手油污，比過往幾次比賽都狼狽不堪……。  
髒兮兮的，與優雅淑女風範相去甚遠。  
臉頰粘著些許污垢和塵土，眼眸內滿是緊繃的專注和熱烈情懷──凱伊覺得當時的大吉嶺性感地讓人心跳加速，所以她也沒能忍住，在確認邱吉爾修補完畢後，便把鬆了口氣的大吉嶺二話不說帶走。  
“有緊急的回艦事宜得討論。”  
不知道在場學生有多少人相信，但至少凱伊是擺出了參與電影社演出時同等認真的表情，牽著一頭霧水的聖葛羅莉安娜隊長疾步往隊長專用更衣室走去。  
就連把人推往沐浴隔間裡，吻著她那張極欲發問的嘴時，凱伊仍是保持無比嚴肅的樣子。  
“等──”眼看夾克和襯衫都被從黑裙中拉出，扣子被快速解開，再怎麼不明所以的大吉嶺，也該明白對方想做什麼了。“凱伊、別那麼用力……”  
會勾破扣子的。擔憂在唇舌糾葛間模糊不清，凱伊記得當時在扯弄底褲的過程中，甚至一把撐起大吉嶺，讓雙腿懸空的她只能夾住自己的腰。  
“對不起──”  
那時她的唇落在頸間，進而佈滿飽滿柔軟的胸前，牙齒難以克制地留下烙印，肩膀被承受刺激的大吉嶺牢牢抓住。凱伊不斷低語，親了滴下淺金眉宇的汗珠，希望對方能原諒自己，原諒這份只想快點滿足慾望、無能提供半分甜蜜溫存的野蠻。  
很少如此失控過。除去戰車比賽，對日常生活的人事物她不容易有情緒激動的時候，大部分時間樂於享受過程，也喜歡與大吉嶺半是挑釁半是親切的互動，但那天實在做不到怡然自適。  
親密交纏時總會提醒自己的力道和壓抑，早就拋諸九霄雲外。  
……即使是現在回想起來，耳邊仍能聽到當天擠壓門板的聲音，此起彼落的曖昧悶哼，根本沒有卸除完畢的礙事衣料粘著肌膚，在綿長低吟中緊緊密貼、溼潤細滑的私處，以及燥熱下腹隨之升起的微疼。  
──凱伊轉動給水器，讓冰涼冷水沖盡燥熱肉身。  
太久沒做了，大腦快被青少年旺盛荷爾蒙給佔領。

 

「呼呼、冷死了～～」五分鐘後，套上長至大腿的寬鬆T-Shirt，隨手抓了毛巾擦擦凌亂捲髮，凱伊一邊戳揉手臂一邊踏出浴間。「抱歉，大吉嶺，讓妳久等了。」  
「這種天氣為什麼要洗冷水澡？」站在CD櫃前方的大吉嶺，把手中原本欣賞的CD封面放回原位，譴責而關愛地皺起眉頭。「過來這裡坐著。」  
凱伊聽話地坐在鏡前椅上，舒適地讓大吉嶺幫忙擦乾頭髮，梳順麻煩的自然捲，還讓買了之後幾乎沒用過的離子吹風機派上用場。  
「大吉嶺，等會兒想去哪裡逛逛？」凱伊決定今天的約會必須完美無缺，才能回應大老遠跑來的對方。  
「我沒有太多想法，或許能先吃個午餐。」吹撫濕髮時，大吉嶺的指尖稍稍按摩頭皮，凱伊覺得快要被照顧地睡著，不禁打了呵欠。「……當然，我也可以接受只是待在一起，如果妳很累的話。」  
「不不不，當然要好好去玩了，去約會！」凱伊興奮地獻寶著：「前陣子剛買一臺新車，是寶藍色的敞蓬車哦，兜風一定會很舒服的！」  
大吉嶺顯然不想對這輛不知道是第幾臺汽車做出評價，對時常修整邱吉爾的她而言，已經養成機械物體只要安全穩當就足夠了的觀念。  
吹乾頭髮後，凱伊讓大吉嶺坐在床上，自己則在衣櫥前找著適當的外出服，當她抱起衣服準備走往浴間更換時，大吉嶺喚住了她。

 

「妳打算去哪裡？」  
「去浴室換衣服。」  
「為什麼要特別跑去浴室？」  
「……因為妳在這裡啊。」凱伊轉了下眼珠，這女人開始顯而易見的奇妙對話，通常是她別有居心的時候。「直說吧，妳想幹麼？」  
大吉嶺的右手放在床舖，左手置於大腿長裙，揚起淺笑，挑高一邊的眉。  
該死，凱伊覺得那真是讓人生氣又性感無比的表情。  
「該是時候讓我瞧瞧桑德斯的待客之道了。聽過這句格言嗎？一個人的禮貌是一面展現自我的鏡子。」  
「我想不管怎樣，我都不會對客人展現strip show的。」  
聽到輕笑聲，這讓凱伊無奈地嘆了口氣。  
「之前的拍賣會，不曉得是誰──」  
「──啊啊，我知道了，妳要看就看吧！」  
真是壞心眼，為什麼我要在自己房間被威脅啊？凱伊邊抱怨邊面向衣櫥，豁出去般地把T-Shirt脫掉，由於沒有穿內衣，所以省去很多時間。  
「穿上這件。」大吉嶺走到身後，右手手指勾著不知何時跑到她掌控中的黑色內衣，左手掌心則撫著凱伊的臂膀，湊在耳旁以低柔微啞的嗓音道：「跟我在一起時妳從沒穿過這件，是打算留給誰看呢？」  
「還能有誰──」  
回頭想要反駁，卻被熟悉唇瓣給吻住，對方微微使力後，凱伊便倒坐於擺放不算整齊的偌大衣櫥裡。她看著一腳膝蓋扳開自己大腿的大吉嶺，在細吻中找到一點空檔斷斷續續問：「我以為、我們要出去、約會……」  
「我們的約會不一定要出去。」大吉嶺的手來到豐滿酥胸，享受著幾乎能使人靈魂融化的軟肉觸感，忍不住自喉間發出沉鳴。「昨晚我夢到妳了，凱伊。」  
夢到妳在我身下的模樣。  
躍動的胸部，挺立的乳首，鮮紅的玫瑰色。  
金線似的髮落在白色枕間。  
妳環抱我的脖子，跟我說，好久沒做了。  
「……所以我今天立刻來找妳。」大吉嶺輕咬凱伊的下唇，嘴角帶笑。「是妳跟我說的。」  
根本是無理取鬧，把責任推得一乾二淨，撒著漫天大謊。  
只是因為晚上做了春夢？這女人還真有臉說出口啊。

 

──因為做了跟凱伊在一起的夢，所以需要凱伊──

 

「……大吉嶺，」那雙紺碧之瞳盈滿凱伊的影像，就如對方已猖狂伏在身上，她想起某天在更衣室的場景，想起來了，偶爾會忍耐不住的人不只有自己。「讓妳的夢成真吧。」

 

我允許妳。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 一個人的禮貌是一面展現自我的鏡子（A man's manners are a mirror in which he shows his portrait）：出自德國文豪歌德。

2\. 本篇名出自16世紀英國玄學派詩人約翰•多恩的詩《THE CANONIZATION 封聖》：For God's sake hold your tongue, and let me love – 看在老天的份上，閉嘴，讓我愛。

3\. 豪斯登堡：九州佐世保市最著名的主題遊樂園，模仿荷蘭街道和歐風建築設立而成，園區內有多個飯店提供住宿，整個佔地面積共152公頃。


	14. And Let Me Love

 

下午一點，大吉嶺站在桑德斯仿紐約最有名的廣場旁等候，穿上秋季風衣的身影在幾片落葉下高貴卻寂寥，偶有幾名帶著球具的網球球員經過，以熱絡地宛若老友的態度打招呼，那是她唯一會揚起笑容的時候。  
在此處，全校師生以支援戰車道為己任，無論是誰也認得出來聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長尊容。過去風風雨雨的校風隔閡，誇張不實的交惡謠言，隨兩校頻繁舉辦的練習賽交流，至三年級的即將畢業，改朝換代，於今日海風吹過的午後變得恍若隔世。  
大吉嶺有時會思索，如果當初沒有接受異想天開的邀請，沒有踏出第一步率隊來到桑德斯，自己此時會站在哪裡，會在哪個地方想著什麼？  
而在這些思緒中，某位喜歡從雪曼戰車探出頭開心揮手的對象，是否打從最初就不會存在。  
……胸前的軍牌好像在發燙。  
大吉嶺的手指輕輕勾纏顯露於脖子的銀鍊。  
是因為胸口熱了起來吧。自己會有什麼未來是模糊不清的，但一想到回頭就會看到堅強後盾──走上這條道路以來認識的朋友、夥伴以及付出真心的戀人──便覺得不管遇到多大難題，即便無法迎刃而解，至少到最後總會有辦法的。  
稍微被傳染桑德斯的樂觀主義了呢，不過，也沒有不好。

 

這時，聽到了異國語言，使她看向經過身邊緩步走去的兩名女學生。  
原以為是德語，但仔細一聽，應該是荷蘭語（Dutch）才對。從略知的單字猜測，是在談著世界排名和績分的事呢……。  
長崎是荷蘭商人自1640 年來，唯一獲日本容許的通商港口，因此成為西方工業革命和科學知識輸入的首站，教堂甚多，身為腹地的佐世保也充滿當時從荷蘭來的傳教士，這些帶著西方知識的人們，在日本本土開始了從醫學、數學乃至科學的『蘭學』革命。  
以戰車道歷史而論，荷蘭在二戰爆發前雖宣佈中立，卻無法避免他們被納粹帝國侵佔，當其他國家發展出精密的戰車技術時，荷蘭對戰車比賽的熱忱始終原地踏步，可能適逢文部省為籌組世界比賽而到各國宣揚，桑德斯也吸納了不少藉由情報資料絕查不到的新星吧。

 

「喬裝打扮登艦是想當spy嗎？我可不會允許的。」  
細高聲調粗率地打斷大吉嶺的思緒，碧藍色的眼瞄了瞄雙手放在頭後、趾高氣昂走來的矮個子少女。「我只是一般的觀光客哦。」  
「觀光客不會一登艦就把我們隊長──……把我們的學生擄走。」  
「正好相反，我是被凱伊さん帶走的，帶回宿舍。」  
「我、我才不想聽這個！」亞理莎不知道想到了什麼，臉龐脹紅，但其實她想得可能很正確，大吉嶺在心底自我解嘲地回答。  
「桑德斯的荷蘭交換生很多嗎？」  
「蛤？」楞了楞，亞理莎幾秒後扁嘴道：「也不到很多，大多是凱伊さん引荐來的，那位閣下認為初次接觸戰車道的學生會有巨大熱情，足以改變規則。」  
但如果要我來說，亞理莎持續抱怨，鍛鍊什麼都不懂的新生實在麻煩死了。  
「……就像大洗那樣嗎？」  
「對啊，誰知道會更好或更差呢？反正桑德斯有資源做實驗。」  
──……說得也是。大吉嶺輕嘆口氣。  
有空間放手一搏，去嚐試從前沒有做到的事，也被支持著開創新局面，如果要說桑德斯最讓人欽羨的地方，那無疑就是具備失敗的餘裕。  
「妳們聖葛羅莉安娜又如何？」亞理莎不覺得自己是在給予警告，只是敵校的毫無動靜讓人焦急。「再不趕快交接，磨練妳們的新隊長，其他學校可是都越走越遠了。」  
大吉嶺沒有說話。移轉隊長執務這件理所當然的事，卡在三大會的意見和其他小派系的爭執間，變得情勢詭譎而錯綜複雜。儘管不認為白毫處理不來，但可以的話，想讓後輩更無後顧之憂，所以需要一個一旦執行就能斬草除根的計畫。

 

此時，一臺左駕的寶藍色敞篷車開來面前，駕駛的左手臂靠在車門上，右手拿開墨鏡，露出燦爛的笑，那是凱伊。  
「久等了。」她朝大吉嶺點頭，後者自動打開門坐入副駕駛座，束緊安全帶時問著怎麼沒穿件外套，凱伊回了句到佐世保的公寓還有衣服、不用擔心，之後將目光停在後輩身上。「Alisa，休息時間嗎？」  
「是啊，Ma’am」亞理莎苦笑地說：「下次來看看吧，大家很想念您呢。」  
「我知道了。」凱伊的淺笑依舊，藍眼裡卻浮現些許歉意，很快地，她戴上墨鏡掩蓋情緒。「那我們去約會囉，Bye bye、Alisa！」  
「路上小心哦！」  
明顯依依不捨的少女，站在揚長而去的車後道別，大吉嶺一手壓著被海風吹亂的鬢髮，一邊問：「不要緊嗎？她應該是想說“她”很想念妳。」  
「我也很想念……這一切。」長長的手臂，細白的指尖，俐落輕快地操縱方向盤。穿著白色襯衫和淺藍牛仔長褲的凱伊，當風吹散顏色濃郁的金髮時，使她看來形象豔麗卻也氣質銳利，彷彿一把千錘百鍊的鋼刀，該斬便斬。「但是，不放手的話，誰也無法前進。」  
「或許妳是個殘酷的人呢，就像小孩一旦滿18歲就把他們趕出家的美國父母。」  
「蛤？妳在說什麼啊？」  
哈哈大笑的凱伊，輕鬆帶過為自我辯護的機會，因為事實上也沒有必要。  
狡猾呢。大吉嶺喃喃唸了她一句，一手撐著車門，遠望沿路風景。  
離開校舍後，趨近小型艇接駁的船塢，看起來像觀光客的人潮也變多了。  
「我已經安排好快艇，可以不用跟他們一起搭小船。」  
命港口商家將敞篷車先運回陸地，凱伊向附近攤販買了一串烤章魚，邊吃邊講解她的計畫。  
大吉嶺不太明白桑德斯學院艦跟在地人固定交流的習俗，允許外校人士大量進出也代表安全警備的額外支出，更別提環境相對變得吵雜紊亂，這實在不是聖葛羅莉安娜封閉校園出身的她短時間內能坦然接受的情況。  
妳要吃一口嗎？第五次拒絕湊來嘴邊試圖引誘的烤章魚，大吉嶺總算等來接駁快艇，船長是一名皮膚黝黑、身材健壯的中年大叔，就像一輩子都生活在海上，給人豪爽開朗的印象。

 

「大吉嶺，把手給我。」凱伊先一步跳下快艇，伸出雙臂，想要支撐穿著長裙與綁帶白鞋、不方便活動的約會對象。  
大吉嶺一手放在那隻長繭掌心，腳尚未踏穩船延，另一隻有力臂膀已牢固環抱腰際──凱伊一把就將她抱下快艇。  
「Kay、妳怎麼不說帶女朋友啊？」大叔佯裝責備地訓話。「至少我會用更舒適的船來接妳們。」  
「我有說她是我女朋友嗎？」凱伊笑咪咪地回答，遞給大吉嶺一件救生衣，等她穿妥並安穩坐在椅上後，便蹲下來幫她鎖好固定鍊。  
「如果妳對所有女孩都這麼好，那妳絕非正人君子。」大叔在凱伊耳邊悄聲說：「但妳還會是我的好友，所以記得傳授幾招。」  
「小心回去我告訴你老婆哦。」  
「哎！我是開玩笑的啊，just kidding！」  
大吉嶺安靜地看著凱伊跟年紀相差甚多的“大叔好友”閒聊，覺得非常新鮮有趣，不僅是這份遠離東京市區、海景靜溢卻人聲鼎沸的奇妙環境，還有在學園艦和戰車比賽時根本不可能見到的，凱伊的另一面。  
快艇駛動時，激起一片白色淺浪，偶有海鷗低空飛翔捕魚，刷地一聲劃過大吉嶺的耳際，噴起冰涼水花。  
「從佐世保向北的海面上，一共綿延208座島嶼，因為數目眾多，所以總稱“九十九島”，是日本最西邊的海洋公園呢。」為初次來到自己家鄉的戀人解說，凱伊看來十足驕傲自滿。「這裡也是日本少數能跟海豚近距離接觸的地方哦。」  
「有海豚嗎？」大吉嶺難掩期盼地反問，沒發現音調不再是平日的穩重講究，反而變得興奮高亢。  
長年生活在學園艦，縱使航母艦開至外海，從高度而言也不容易看到跳躍海面的海豚隊伍。  
「這個時節和距離應該看不到吧，但是，水族館有。」  
「可以去嗎？」  
「好啊。」凱伊覺得此時的大吉嶺真是可愛極了。  
「還說不是女朋友，放屁。」大叔粗魯地啐了一口，就算沒人理他，仍能自顧自咧嘴大笑。

 

來到陸地，向大叔道謝後，凱伊再度把敞篷車開來迎接大吉嶺。車子上了高速公路，經過有名的展望臺時稍作休息。  
凱伊牽著大吉嶺沿樓梯走上，在觀覽臺環顧九十九島美景，青翠色的島嶼像是落在海面的礦石，縱使是習慣海洋風景的大吉嶺，也不得不讚嘆從岸邊眺望而去的夢幻景象。  
附近還有一座花田，秋季盛開的紫色大波斯菊在兩旁鋪疊小路，大吉嶺注意到每當白裙飄揚時，凱伊總會盯著她非常久，然後默默轉移視線，耳邊微紅。  
「……我原以為妳不喜歡這樣。」舉高兩人相牽的手，大吉嶺說：「妳在桑德斯裡似乎不太自在。」  
「我不是不喜歡。」凱伊微微嘆息。「如果妳只是普通朋友，我根本不用多想什麼，但我……公開的交往關係要怎麼互動呢？我不是很清楚。」  
大吉嶺點頭，接受了這個解釋。「也許妳只是需要多些機會練習。」  
訓練乃一切精進的基石。  
「有句格言說，看遠是一回事，去那裡又是另一回事。」  
「交往是一回事，公開又是另一回事嗎？」  
「可以這麼說。」大吉嶺看向戀人的側臉，白色襯衫和金色飛揚的髮，在大波斯菊的花田中彷彿藝術家那倏忽即逝的靈感。於是她更加握緊掌中的手，告訴自己，這個人不能輕易放開。「走吧，去看海豚。」  
「是是、這就走了，My Lady」

 

她們來到九十九島水族館已將近傍晚時分，凱伊大口吃下佐世保作為美國海軍基地、深受美式飲食影響的巨無霸漢堡，被大吉嶺四處牽著走，一下子說要看水母跳舞，一下子說快趕不及另一館的海豚表演，但本人又在海龜面前呆然佇立許久，還得要凱伊提醒才回神過來。  
大吉嶺似乎是個對醜東西特別有興趣的怪人。凱伊摸摸自己的臉，不想深思那份癖好是否發揮在擇偶條件上。  
「佐世保什麼東西都很大。」大吉嶺感慨地下了評論：「漢堡、烏龜、水母和海豚。」  
「學園艦也是最大的哦。」凱伊笑著補充。  
「還有其他大的呢。」拍拍某人如無底黑洞的肚子，大吉嶺掩唇而笑。「妳的食量。」  
沒人給過她們半點側目，在不熟戰車道的平民眼中，這只是兩個感情良好的女孩子，趁著假日出來遊玩罷了。  
就在大吉嶺跟戶外區的海豚互動拋球數十次後──有隻海豚甚至還咬球跑上來撒嬌──她總算覺得足夠了，應該讓給其他小朋友玩，凱伊則已經在旁邊吃完熱狗、可樂和爆米花。她覺得約會真是耗費體力的活動，還是因為最近沒參加戰車道練習所以體能變差了？  
最後，努力地把水族館販售的海洋生物玩具塞進汽車後座，凱伊載著大吉嶺往最接近公寓的大型商場駛去。

 

「接下來要做什麼？」  
「要吃晚飯了。我來做飯。」  
大吉嶺眨著眼睛，是一張被嚇壞的表情。「我比較想吃別人做的飯。」  
「太過分了，這麼不捧場！」  
晚霞照在玻璃窗，停紅燈時，大吉嶺垂下肩膀，接受命運的殘忍。「上次凱伊帶著家政課自製餅乾來過吧？裡面還有蛋殼哦。薔薇果嚷嚷著是誰把暗殺兇器藏在餅乾裡，還打算去向桑德斯興師問罪。」  
「……把殼挑出來還是能吃的吧？」凱伊咳了一聲，臉蛋微紅。「再給我一次機會，這次我是準備拿手菜哦！」  
絕不會是引發命案的等級！戀人的拍胸保證，卻沒帶來基本安心。所幸大吉嶺把一切當成是交往的責任之一，勇敢地承接下來。  
避免災害擴散的最好辦法就是自己吃光。

 

凱伊在陸地的個人公寓就如她的風格，高雅簡便的木製家具，寬敞的廚房，受定期整理而散發微香的沙發椅，除此之外還有大型的液晶電視、高級音響和佈滿牆壁櫃子的電影原聲帶CD。  
「我不是很常住這裡……」在廚房處理燉菜和烤牛肉時，偶爾會拿手機跟另一頭的人詢問哪邊放著餐具或香料，凱伊現在正依照指示往高處櫃搜尋茶葉和茶壺。「但我記得……啊、在這裡！」  
找到茶葉和泡茶工具讓她放心了，至少可以確保晚餐不好吃的話，有紅茶喝的大吉嶺不至於惱怒掀桌拂袖而去。  
「──我才不會這麼失禮。」大吉嶺拿過她遞來的茶具組，走去廚房另一邊燒開水，聞了茶葉香氣後認許地點頭，準備泡茶。  
她們做著自己的工作，閒聊從各校那裡得知的情報，但當大吉嶺在注茶時抬起頭，看到凱伊品嚐燉菜的背影，這份預想之外的居家氣氛、廚房中忙碌的年輕女性身影，忽然讓她覺得不好意思，靦腆地恢復了沉默。  
已經可以想像今晚接下來的事。  
吃完晚餐，一起清洗餐盤，大吉嶺會再泡一壺茶，坐在沙發椅觀看凱伊推薦的電影。  
她們會一起去洗澡──至少，會被凱伊慫恿著一起洗澡──然後一起在床上入眠。  
隔天，會一起醒來。

 

大吉嶺下意識摸著頸間銀鍊。  
拿起茶杯的手指溫熱，卻不若此時此刻與此人同處的現實更讓內心激動翻湧。  
昨晚在聖葛羅莉安娜的宿舍獨自醒來，窗外天空一輪冷清明月，照著牆壁懸掛的土黃色戰車夾克，她曾想過也許下一秒，那個人就會忽然拉開窗戶、得意忘形地跳了進來。  
但與期望相反，整晚安寧無擾──整晚也沒能見到對方。  
於是清晨天剛亮，整裝完畢的她便離開學園艦了。  
等待不是她的性格，作為戀人，也沒有等待的必要。

 

「大吉嶺，明早我開車戴妳去長崎搭機。」凱伊把烤牛肉從烤箱取出，掌握刀具的手不乏力度，切開來檢查時，中心是漂亮的紅色，仍滴著肉汁，香料和鹽巴的調味讓人滿意。她端來餐桌，並彎腰親了大吉嶺的臉頰。「所以今晚要早點睡才行。」  
「這是妳的計畫還是命令？」  
「這是我的請求。」選擇不反唇相譏，朝淺淺微笑的大吉嶺翻了白眼，而後者並不在意，於是凱伊也只能苦笑。「來，開動吧！麵包也烤得很漂亮呢！」  
──開動了。  
看著坐在餐桌對面的戀人，心裡想得卻是與用餐無緣的事。  
怎麼可能早點睡呢？她啜了口茶。  
凱伊有時候就是太天真、太信任把話說得冠冕堂皇的大吉嶺。

 

……那天晚上。  
大吉嶺又做了一個夢。  
夢到跟凱伊在一起的夢。  
醒來時，等肉眼適應黑暗，終能凝視躺在身旁鼾甜熟睡的人。  
她輕柔地將對方的手臂移來自己腰際，鼻尖湊入溫暖赤裸的懷抱，數著豐滿雙胸上幾處殷紅吻痕，逐漸被睡意引誘而闔起眼。  
金髮一如夢境那般，璀璨金線佈滿白色羽枕。  
佐世保的夜，她跟她一起沉睡。

 

 

 

The End

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇篇名是上篇的後段句子。

2\. 蘭學 - 日本江戶時代經荷蘭人傳入日本的学術、文化、技術的總稱，字面意思為荷蘭學術，引申為西洋學術（簡稱洋學），它讓日本人在江戶幕府鎖國政策時期（1641－1853年）得以了解西方的科技與醫學。

3\. 看遠是一回事，去那裡又是另一回事（To see far is one thing, going there is another） - 出自羅馬尼亞裔的法籍雕塑家康斯坦丁‧布朗庫西，他是繼奧古斯特‧羅丹後20世紀最偉大的成就者，被譽為現代主義雕塑先驅。


End file.
